As the Wolf Howls
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: *Be sure to read The TARDIS Call first* Retold of season four-ish, adding Rose and all the changes from TTC; And the answer to some questions like who is that blonde woman who keep appearing everywhere they go? And who really is River Song? *Second part of The TARDIS Pack*
1. Parners in Crime (part 1)

**_Hello everybody!_**

**_This is the sequel of the TARDIS Call, and second in the TARDIS Pack series, as the summary says this will follow season four-ish, some chapters would be from the show and some won't be; as always the chapters will be updated on Sundays  
_**

**_Hope you like what I've wrote and you stick to the end to find out who River Song is along with other secrets I have here and there!_**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Pack series:**

_"What's this?" the Doctor asked looking at the brown box with the letters Adipose Industries sitting on Martha's counter._

_"Is for my neighbour, they delivered it today but she wasn't home" Martha explained "It's this weird way of losing weight, they said 'the fat just walks away'" she imitated the cheerful voices from the TV commercials._

_"Mhm" the Doctor looked at the box suspiciously; he used his sonic to open it and started to go through the things in the box. "I'm gonna have to take this with me"_

_"Is it alien?" Martha asked suddenly curious about it._

_"Yep" he popped his P "Rose!" he called the woman who was still saying good bye to Mickey. _

_"What is it?" she asked walking to them. "Did you knick that?" she asked pointing to the box._

_"Borrowed" he enunciated the word "Anyway, we have work to do" the Doctor smiled taking her hand._

_"I'm not going to be a dinner lady again am I?" she complained._

_"Nope" he grinned. "Alons-y!" he ran with her down the hall laughing as this would be their first adventure since Rose was back with him._

_"Like old times!" Rose laughed, doing her best to keep his pace._

_"Like the best of times!"_

**Chapter One "Lewis the Sarge and Donna- Partners in crime."**

After the Doctor had found out about Adipose Industries during their visit to Martha and Mickey; he had decided that the place was wrong, and "borrowed" a box with content fresh from Adipose Industries from one of Martha's neighbors; and after a lot of nagging and negotiating they had decided that Rose would be the one to infiltrate Adipose Industries while he investigated the pills and other things they give away in those boxes.

Using a magnifying glass the Doctor examined the pendant he 'borrowed' before "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for…" He realized he was talking to himself "Roooose!" he whined at the woman who wasn't there "Here I am been impressive and all, and you aren't even here!"

"I was changing, have to look the part don't I?" she asked with a smile at the way he seemed unable to speak after he saw her attire. The skirt was a little too short but she could use the distraction power a short skirt had "I just need—" she said walking to him, the Doctor leaned in for a kiss when Rose stole his specs "Now I'm ready" she put the specs on and walked out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his voice stops her at the door.

"No, I don't think so" she said after thinking for a minute.

"Fine don't kiss me, I won't kiss you either" he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Rose chuckled and ran back to him, she kissed him softly and walked away as he followed her, unwilling to let her lips go so easily until Rose was at the door once more he finally let her go.

"Be careful"

"Sure thing Sargent!" she gave him a mock salute and walked away, to Adipose Industries.

* * *

"Today is the day I will found the Doctor" Donna Noble promised to herself as she walked to the door of the big new building, Adipose Industries, she even dressed her part, using one of her old temp dark suits she entered the building with confidence.

"Donna Noble, Health and Safety" she showed her ID to one of the guards and smiled when he let her in.

* * *

Trying not to get caught Rose walked to the lecture hall, she sat behind a red headed woman and got ready to pay attention to the blonde woman in a smart suit who was giving a presentation on the pill that had the Doctor so interested.

"Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat walks away, as they say"

_"The fat just walks away_!" came the voice from the speakers

"Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" asked the young woman.

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige"

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is comprised of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule the mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter—"

"Yeah confuse them with science" Rose muttered to herself and smiled as the redhead in front of her chuckled.

Once the lecture finally ended they were guided down to the other side of the building to the call center area, quickly Donna entered one of the cubicles.

"Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me"

"The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant" Graig –as his nametag indicated- explained, at the curious Donna who took the gold pendant for a moment.

"I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"

At the same time two cubicles to the right Rose Tyler was gathering the information the Doctor had asked for.

"I'm Lewis, Health and safety" she flashed the psychic paper to the man in the cubicle. "May I see this?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she started to check the same box the Doctor had stole –borrowed!-

"May I help you with something?" the young boy asked trying not to get caught ogling her short skirt.

"Yeah, I need a list of your customers please" she flashed him a smile.

"Of course yes yes" quickly his attention got back to the computer to get her a list "You can get it down there at the end of the hall next to the plant"

Rose stood to look at the printer at the end of the hall, finding the same ginger woman from the lecture hall using it "Oh, what's that?" she frowned at the piece of paper the boy was offering her when she returned her attention to him.

"My telephone number" he said with a smile." You know Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety" he winked cheekily at her.

"Oh but I already have Safety" Rose said with a cheeky smile. "Although he is not really that safe" she chuckled walking to the printer.

* * *

"Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked as soon as the woman opened the door.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name's Donna. I represent Adipose Industries, and you're on the list of our valued customers"

Once the woman let Donna in, she started to ask the questions she assumed people asked about the product, about side effects and the rate of weight she was losing, she smiled politely when the woman talked about dumping her boyfriend and offered some advice about clothes and jewelry.

"Won't take too long" Donna said when Stacy entered the loo for the finishing details, as she waited outside she started playing with the gold capsule Stacy had. "You all right up there?" Donna asked worried when she hear the woman's yelp, she knocked on the door but got no answer back.

"Oh, help me. Oh my God, help me!" came the desperate screams from inside the loo.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Donna asks trying to open the door "Stacy!"

But it was too late, once she finally opens the door all she saw was Stacy's clothes on the floor and a little white creature that waves at her before it jumps out the window.

* * *

An alarm goes off, and her computer screen shows the location. Miss Foster uses her wrist-watch communicator.

"We have unscheduled parthenogenesis" Miss Foster indicated into her communicator "Send out the collection squad. Bring them home"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose ran down the street as fast as they could, they had been otherwise occupied when the Doctor's gizmo started beeping indicating it had the signal the gold pendant had been transmitting, as quickly as they could they put their clothes back on, and ran to where they were supposed to go to catch the signal.

"We lost it" the Doctor said giving up after a couple of minutes chasing down the signal.

"Back to Adipose Industries tomorrow then?" Rose asked resting her cheek on his shoulder looking at the Doctor's gizmo now dead in his hand.

"Yeah" he turned to look at her "But for now, let's go back to the TARDIS"

They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand talking and smiling, laughing at jokes that only they would understand until they got near enough to the TARDIS to resume their previous activities, as soon as Rose closed the door the Doctor had her against it, Kissing her hungrily, devouring her mouth with his, digging his fingers into her hair, he caressed her temples sending a telepathic wave of heat that made her moan into his mouth as she raised her right leg throwing it around his narrow hips and bringing him closer to her.

"That kiss would be against the law in Rublia seventy two" he explained trying to stay focused enough to get her to their room.

"Let's never go there" Rose begged against his mouth as he carried her to their room.

* * *

**TBC**

**This is the end of chapter one part one, hope to see you on sunday for part two.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily. **


	2. Parners in Crime (part 2)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_"That kiss would be against the law in Rublia seventy two" he explained trying to stay focused enough to get her to their room._

_"Let's never go there" Rose begged against his mouth as he carried her to their room._

_"Lewis the Sarge and Donna-Partners in crime"_

**Chapter One "Lewis the Sarge and Donna- Partners in crime."**

"I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you. I mean, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And it's no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting. You've got to do something. It's not like the 1980s. No one's unemployed these days except you. How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. I have other plans. Well, I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming. No one's going to come along with a magic wand and make your life all better." Donna's mother, Sylvia scolded her, the minute she entered the house; Donna went straight to the table and got a mug of tea, trying to calm herself down after what she saw.

"Where is Granddad?"

"Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill" Sylvia continued her rant against her daughter not noticing Donna had gone to find her Granddad.

* * *

"Aye, aye. Here comes trouble"

The old man said with a big smile once he left his telescope enough time to see Donna who was walking up the hill with a thermos ready for him.

"Permission to board ship, sir?" she said playfully.

"Permission granted" the old man smiled "Was she nagging you?" he asked with heaviness in his voice.

"Big time" Donna nodded "Brought you a thermos" she showed him the thermos changing the subject "You seen anything?"

"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus three point five. At least, that's what it says in my little book" he showed her his book full of annotations and scribbles "Here, come and see. Come on. Here you go. Right?"

Donna puts a tarpaulin? on the ground next to him, and leaned to see through the telescope at the bright evening star.

"That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman"

During the next couple of minutes they kept talking about stars and planets, and one or two comments about aliens that made Donna smile, and asking a question that had been nagging her, maybe he had seen the little blue box she had been looking for.

"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?"

"Is that slang for something?" Wilf, her gramps, asked confused.

"No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout"

"Do you know, I don't understand half the things you say these days" he frowned trying to understand his granddaughter.

"Nor me" Donna smiled sheepishly.

And again Wilf asked her about _that_ Christmas, from last year, when she met the Doctor and traveled in time, and as every time he asked she deflected, changing the subject to something else.

"I'm just looking for someone, the right man"

"Same old story. A man!"

"Yeah, I saw him once, but he flied away" she muttered more to herself than to him, looking at the sky.

"Then find him, and don't give me the _'I tried'_ nonsense You are Donna Noble, when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde. Ha! We had the police after you and everything. Ha, where's she gone, then? Where's that girl, hey?"

Donna looked at him and smiled nodding in response, she would find him, even if she had to wait a hundred years. With the same certainty she had at the beginning of the day, she walked back to the house and took the keys to the car.

"It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?" Sylvia demanded with her dressing gown and hair curlers already in place.

"A quick getaway" Donna answered and went out not even sparing a glance at her mother, quickly she drove in the direction to Adipose Industries and parked nearby.

* * *

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS trying to make her land nearer Adipose Industries, but stopped before the materialization was complete the TARDIS started complaining.

"What is it?" Rose asked confused resting her hand over the console.

"She can't land" the Doctor explained confused "Something is occupying the place we were going to land" he moved a lever again to change the place and finally landing.

"That had never happened before"

"Nope" he popped his P "Let's go poke around with a stick"

Rose laughed and took his hand walking in the direction of the tall building; walking like he owned the place the Doctor went looking around for a place to hide, until the vibrations behind a wall got his attention, he opened the door of a broom closet and got inside, he scanned the wall with his sonic screwdriver frowning at the readings.

"Are you gonna resonate concrete again?" Rose asked amused.

"There is something behind the wall" he explained.

Rose sat on the floor watching him work for a couple of minutes until he burned his hand for the fourth time.

"Why don't you go take a look around"

"What? Why?" Rose asked offended.

"You Rose Tyler are doing, that breathing thing you do, it's distracting" he scolded her "And don't make me start with what you are feeling"

"I'm gonna take a look around"

Rose said sheepishly walking out of the closet, but the Doctor grabbed her hand before she went far, he kissed her knuckles and smiled at her, Rose smiled back and walked away.

* * *

Donna hid in the bathroom until she stopped hearing the sounds of people coming in and out, she looked at her watch and sighed, she was ready to investigate at night when her mobile started ringing.

"Not now" she scolded to whoever was calling.

**_"_**_I need the car. Where are you?"_ her mother answered her.

"I can't. I'm busy." Donna complained.

_"Why are you whispering?"_ Sylvia asked.

**"**I'm in church" Donna lied.

_"What are you doing in church?"  
_  
"Praying."

Donna continued her obvious lie, and heard her mom and granddad at the other side of the phone, and just rolled her eyes at the comments, until Sylvia said something about Suzette –an old friend of hers- who apparently was using the Adipose pills; But before Donna could warn her she heard someone entering in the bathroom and cut the call off pocketing her mobile back.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. We'll do it the hard way. Get her."

It was the woman from the presentations the day before- Miss Foster-, and by the sound of it, she wasn't alone, Donna, her heart pounding hard, heard as the heavy boots of the guards got closer and closer, kicking open the doors from the cubicles until they stopped right next to where she was hiding.

"_Oh God they found me!_" Donna thought using her hands to cover her mouth preventing herself from making any sound betray her.

"There you are" Foster announced, with the smug grin sounding in her voice.

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us" Penny the reporter from the day before accused her, with a shaky voice.

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny" Foster said walking out with the guards dragging Penny out.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go!"

Donna felt sorry for the woman, but breathed in relief as she wasn't the one who had been caught, with renewed strength she walked out of the stall ready to put an end to Foster's plans.

* * *

From his hiding place the Doctor heard muffled voices and the distinct sound of someone been dragged away against his or her will, slowly he walked out and saw as the feet of a woman disappeared on a corner, quickly he followed and once he found out where they were going, he ran the last two floors to the top of the building and got to a window cleaner's cradle, he moved it down until he got to the right floor and saw a woman tied to a chair, next to another woman who appeared to be in charge.

"At least she isn't Rose" he whispered relieved and looked through his pocket for a stethoscope in order to listen to the conversation.

The woman on the chair- Penny- was telling off the other woman about her plans, it took the Doctor a moment to figure out what was happening, the woman was using the pills to spark the life inside the fat cells and attract them, binding the fat together and galvanizing it to form a body

_"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children"_

The Doctor moved to look inside as he heard those words, he saw as the woman –Foster- took a little creature out of a drawer and put it on her desk.

"That's an Adipose!" the Doctor whispered to himself, before he saw movement at the other side of the room. Oh he would have recognized that ginger headed woman anywhere in the world.

"Donna!" he screamed in shock.

"Doc-tor!" he saw her lips moving forming the words.

"Wh - what - w - what?" he asked still in shock at the situation.

Ignoring his question Dona screamed **"**Oh! My! God!"

"How?" the Doctor asked confusedly.

"It's me!" she gestured, pointing at her face with both hands

The Doctor nodded, gesturing to his eyes, then Donna "Yeah, I can see that."

Pointing to where she's standing, then two thumbs up "Oh, this... is... brilliant!"

"W - wha - what the hell are you doing there?" he asked pointing at where Donna was.  
**  
"**I was**" **pointing to her eyes "Looking for" then at The Doctor "You!"

The Doctor pointed at himself questioningly "What for?"

Donna mimicked reading the paper "Read it..." Typing fingers in the air "... on the Internet..." wiggling fingers around her mouth "... so weird..." Walking fingers "... crept along..." thumb into room, hand-as-mouth "... heard them talking..." ducks down, comes back up, points "... looked, ah! You!" thumbs back at the blonde woman with black glasses by the name of Miss Foster "Th..." Donna starts saying when the woman interrupts.

Miss Foster turns and looks right at The Doctor and he turns to see Miss Foster "Are we interrupting you?" she asked.

Donna runs, while the Doctor locks the door with his sonic screwdriver and raises his window-cleaning cradle to the roof before racing to the stairs. Where he crashed against head first into Donna.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" But he had changed, Donna noticed right away, his eyes were different, he didn't have the same weight on his shoulders and his former chocolate eyes, where now covered in tiny golden flecks "What's with your eyes?"

At her question the Doctor was reminded of Jack's surprise visit the day after he bonded with Rose.

/

_After a shower the Doctor decided to get some breakfast…lunch? Well something in between, he entered the galley and went directly to the refrigerator looking for something he could make for himself and Rose._

_"I made toast" came Jack __Harkness's__ voice from behind him._

_"Oh thank you" the Doctor __grabbed a piece of__ toast and took a bite before he notice what was wrong "Jack! What are you doing here?"_

_"The TARDIS __has__ been sitting here for over a week, I had to come out and see if you two were still alive"_

_"We are perfectly fine, thank you" had it really been a week? He frowned, trying to __check the linear time in his head__, while he wolfed __down__ his toast._

_"Not by the way you are eating, that is the refraction period for, you know?"_

_"Superior biology me, no refraction period" he answer with a smug smile._

_"Oh Rose, you lucky girl" Jack mumbled jealous of his friends, before he turned to look at the Doctor. "What's with your eyes?"_

_Oh he knew exactly what had happened with his eyes, when he bonded with Rose a week ago-apparently-, he hadn't just bonded with a __Gallifreyan__ woman, he had bonded with the Bad Wolf too, who tested him before granting access to Rose's mind and thus initializing the bond between the two, he thought he was going to regenerate before he finally tamed the wolf and bonded with Rose._

"I have Rose" he said looking for all intents and proposes as the cat

_that__ got the canary_.

/

"Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up, so I looked everywhere" Donna kept talking following him "You name it, UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing. I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax"

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" he asked returning back to the present and Donna's rambling after he left the memory of Jack.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look"

"In you get!"

"What, in that thing?" Donna asked noticing where she was, at the top of the building about to get inside a window cleaner's cradle.

"Yes, in that thing" the Doctor insisted.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again"

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with the sonic screwdriver. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely"

The plan worked for a minute or two, as they moved slowly down the side of the building, until Foster got outside and started controlling the cradle with her own sonic pen, the cradle give an electric sound as it stopped, sparks flying and the cradle started to go up again.

"Do something!"

Donna demanded, as she saw them getting back up where Foster and the guards where, quickly the Doctor used his own sonic to stopped the cradle next to a window.

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window" the Doctor tried to open the window with his sonic, but Foster had deadlocked the building. "Can't open it!"

"Smash it then!" Donna found a spanner and used it to hit the glass with, but nothing seemed to happen, suddenly the cable snaps, Donna falls and the Doctor barely manages to hang on.

"Donna!"

"Doctor!" she screamed dangling out over the side of the building, holding a cable for dear life.

"Hold on!" the Doctor screamed.

"I am!"

The Doctor noticed that Foster was trying to cut the remaining cable and using his own sonic he blasted Foster's sonic pen, hurting her hand enough to make her drop it, the Doctor caught the pen in middle air and manages to open a window enough to tumble inside, finding himself in the same office Penny had been tied down in all night.

"I'm going to fall!"

The Doctor saw Donna's legs wiggling as she tried to haul herself up into the building and helped her inside, doing his best to ignore her kicks.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?"

"Oh, yes! And off we go"

"Oi!" Penny complained.

"Sorry!" the Doctor zaps Penny free and runs away with Donna "Now do yourself a favor. Get out" he advised her before he disappeared down around the corner; they ran down the hall until they saw a blonde woman.

"Oh that's her! that blonde girl she was asking question before just like I was" Donna said looking at the young blonde woman wearing a dark blue smart suit, black thick rimmed glasses and red converse, who was walking their way. "I think she knows something, I remember her name was something with an 'L'...Lois...or something"

* * *

**TBC**

**Here you go, chapter one part two, thank you so much for your reviews!**

**hope to see you on sunday for the last part of this chapter.**

**cheers!**

**-Emily.**


	3. Parners in Crime (part 3)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_"Sorry!" the Doctor zaps Penny free and runs away with Donna "Now do yourself a favor. Get out" he advised her before he disappeared down around the corner; they ran down the hall until they saw a blonde woman._

_"Oh that's her! that blonde girl she was asking question before just like I was" Donna said looking at the young blonde woman wearing a dark blue smart suit, black thick rimmed glasses and red converse, who was walking their way. "I think she knows something, I remember her name was something with an 'L'...Lois...or something"_

**Chapter One "Lewis the Sarge and Donna- Partners in crime."**

"Lewis" the Doctor said with a small smile when the woman was a few paces away from them.

"Yes! That's it!" Donna cheered "Wait how did you know that?" she asked but he wasn't paying any attention to her, he was solely focused on the girl.

"Sargent" the blonde smiled at him offering a small Martial salute.

They both chuckled before the girl stood in her tip toes and kissed him fully on the lips leaving a confused and shocked Donna to gap like a fish for a solid 5 seconds before she scoffed interrupting the kiss.

"Oh right, this is Donna" the Doctor introduce her.

Before Donna could said anything Miss Foster and her guards cut their conversation short by coming around the corner, they made some introductions and found out the woman was Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet, Intergalactic Class; a wet nurse, using humans as surrogates, who had been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.

"This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you." The Doctor warned her, giving her a chance. Everyone deserves a chance. The Doctor thought to himself.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets" Foster replied.

The guards took aim, and with quick thinking the Doctor hold the sonic pen he had gotten before against his sonic screwdriver and at the same time he turned them on, creating and awful noise, shattering the windows and making everyone clutch their ears in pain at the sonic wave.

"Let's go!" Rose grabbed his hand making the sound stop; she grabbed Donna's hand next and started to run away.

"I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour"

They ran until they got back to the same broom closet the Doctor had been working in during the day, and taking everything out, the three of them hid inside.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it" Donna complained.

"I've been hacking into this thing all day, well big part of the day. She's very distracting" he smiled at the woman who was looking at the green computer hidden behind the wall "The matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this" he showed them Foster's sonic pen "I can get into it" he explained and stole the specs from the girl before starting to work on the computer.

"Are you human?" Donna asked curiously looking at Rose, it wasn't something she had ever asked before, maybe it was awkward question but she didn't care.

"Not first thing in the morning" the Doctor mumbles under his breath

"Oi!" Rose stuck her tongue out at him "To answer your question I was, but not anymore"

"And what are you now?" she frowned confused, people could do that? Change species?

"I-"

"Can we stop talking?" the Doctor spat the word. "She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy" he said looking at Rose.

"Oi I'm right here!" Donna complained, they were hiding in a tiny broom closet and he was thinking of having privacy with the not-so-human blonde? stupid space boy!

"Yes I can see that!"

Rose giggled "I'll take care of the guards" she shoved her hand down into her pocket until she found her Taser gun, and carefully walked away to find the guards.

"You look different" Donna said once the blonde had disappeared.

"Thanks" the Doctor smiled brightly, he was different, good different, brilliantly different.

"And who's the blonde?" she inquired. "Lewis, are you traveling with her now?"

"Yeah" his smile grew even bigger.

"And what about Rose?" How long had it been for him? If he had already found someone else, after he had been so broken the first time they met.

"She is out there" he frowned in confusion at the question, she had just been talking to Rose "Oh! She is Rose, Lewis is Rose"

"Oh, Oh!" Donna finally understood, that explained so much, all the subtle and big differences from this man to the man she had met before.

_Inducer transmitting!_ Came the electronic voice from the computer.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis" the Doctor said more to himself that to Donna, looking frantically for a way to fix it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"In a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs"

"Like what happened to Stacy" Donna breathed understanding.

The Doctor nodded despite not knowing Stacy "Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal" he attached part of the pendant to the inducer.

_Inducer increasing!_ Was the computer's response.

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it"

The door opened and the blonde from before - Rose - entered looking frantically at the Doctor "What is it? What's wrong?".

"I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked worried.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't"

"Doctor, tell us. What do you need?" Rose insisted trying to keep him focused.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them"

Rose looked through her pockets, she had had one of those pendant but with so many things inside her pocket it was hard to find anything; luckily Donna did have one of the pendants, without a word the Doctor took it apart and plugged the pendant in stopping the inducer.

* * *

"What's happened?" Penny—who had been recaptured while trying to find more evidence— asked worried at the expression in Foster's eyes.

"I think the Doctor happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming"

True to her words they heard a loud noise coming from up above "It's my lift home" Foster said with a smile.

"You can't just leave me here!" Penny complained trying to escape from the ropes around her.

* * *

At the noise loud enough to shake the whole building, the Doctor, Donna and Rose ran out to see what was happening, just in time to see the spaceship stopping over Adipose Industries, blue beams come down from the spaceship, the little blobs of fat walked into the beams and floated upwards.

"What are you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked looking at the tiny Adipose flying up.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from" The Doctor said taking Rose's hand in his.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time"

"I'm better now" he said with a small smile and Rose kissed his cheek.

Donna smiled at them, feeling happy for that man who deserved so much and apparently he was finally getting something back "I'm waving at fat!" Donna laughed noticing what she was doing.

"There she is!" the Doctor pointed at the sky where they could see Miss Foster floating upwards too, below the little Adipose. She stopped at the roof level. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me" the Doctor asked her.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon" she scoffed uninterested.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen, The Adipose know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice"

Donna and Rose gasped in understanding of what the Doctor was saying, they were going to kill Miss Foster; they closed their eyes not wanting to see the moment when the levitation beam switches off and Miss Foster fell to the ground, to her death.

They walk away back to the TARDIS in silence, Rose and the Doctor hand in hand, while Donna walked by their side.

"_I thing she wants to come with us_" Rose used the bond she had with the Doctor to talk to him telepathically.

"_Do you mind?_"

"_Nope_" she smiled at him "Donna uhm, would you like to come with us?" Rose asked, when they stopped in front of a small blue car, the Doctor was looking at the other side of the road where the TARDIS was parked, which explained why they had had those problems landing earlier.

"Where?" she asked still too lost in her thoughts to answer properly.

"Everywhere, Nowhere, yesterday, tomorrow" Rose said with a big smile.

"You mean—travel in the TARDIS?" she asked and her face illuminated in awe. "Wait, Won't I be intruding"

"I think the TARDIS is big enough for the three of us" Rose said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh yes!" Donna smiled "There's my car! It's like destiny" she said noticing the TARDIS on the other side of the road "And I've been ready for this" she open the boot which is full of suitcases "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared"

Rose laughed while Donna unloads her boot into the Doctor's arms, talking about the hats and injections she may need.

While the Doctor unloaded the suitcases onto the TARDIS, Donna took a moment to talk to Rose.

"You are his Rose, right? the one who got trapped in that other universe?"

"Yep that's me" Rose smiled "He just wants a mate you know?"

"Well he's not mating with me" Donna's voice went high.

"What?" Rose frowned confused "A mate. He wants _a_ mate" she enunciated the words.

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, he's just a long string of nothing. You know, alien nothing"

"And he is _my_ long string of alien nothing" Rose smiled walking to the TARDIS.

"Car keys"

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute"

Donna runs off and Rose goes to the TARDIS, telling him about Donna's comment about mating and him been a long string of alien nothing-a foxy string of alien nothing- he corrected her.

* * *

Donna phoned her mom and after much complaining by her part, she just insisted that she would leave the car keys inside a bin and cut the call off, she went to a group of people looking over a police barrier and spoke to a blonde woman.

"Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along. A tall blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there, all right? It'll all make sense. That bin there" without waiting for an answer Donna left.

"Off we go, then" Donna smiled entering in the TARDIS.

"Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside" Rose explained with a smile.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up" Donna complained.

"So" The Doctor rolled his eyes "Whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place"

Donna said with a smile, she indicated the direction and the Doctor took of with his dancing, once they were on the air, Donna opened the door and waved good bye to her granddad who was looking through his telescope.

* * *

After Donna left the blonde woman turns around, she walks away slowly from the people and takes her mobile phone out her pocket, she press speed dial and waits.

"Is too soon, they just found Donna" she informed to those at the other side of the line, she turn on a corner and disappears on a flash of white light.

* * *

**TBC**

**There you go, this is the final part of this chapter!, any theories on the blonde at the end?**

**see you on sunday for chapter two part one.**

**Cheers.**

**-Emily.**


	4. Volcano Day (part 1)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_After Donna left the blonde woman turns around, she walks away slowly from the people and takes her mobile phone out her pocket, she press speed dial and waits._

_"Is too soon, they just found Donna" she informed to those at the other side of the line, she turn on a corner and disappears on a flash of white light._

**Chapter two "Volcano Day"**

"Ancient Rome, well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." The Doctor said with a smile once they landed, Donna was sitting on the captain's chair, fingers digging into the pleather seat so hard she was sure she had ripped it. "You ok there?" he asked amused looking at her.

Donna nodded slowly letting go of the chair and fixing the purple roman clothes she had changed into after breakfast, she let her breath go trying to calm down her heart rate.

"Breath slowly"

"I'm ok, I'm ok"

The Doctor smiled when she finally calmed down and Rose entered the console room, dressed in the roman attire the Doctor recognised from the last time they had been here, when they ended up as statues. She looked as beautiful now as she did back then, his goddess Fortuna.

"Are we here yet?" she asked fixing the loose strands of her hair.

"Yep" he said with a smile looking at Rose.

"Aren't you going to change?" Donna asked as he was still wearing his brown pinstriped suit and tan coat.

"What do you mean? I changed my tie!" he said walking to the door, he was going to open it but stopped himself before he did. "Donna, why don't you go first?"

Donna's smile widened, she forgot completely how scared she had been during the flight, she practically skipped to the door and with a deep breath she opens the door and walked outside.

The TARDIS was parked in a small curtained-off alcove, Donna walked out slowly, trying to look at everything at once, they seemed to be in a some sort of market, people walking down the street, chatting and laughing, they were so…alive, it was so real.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well, don't tell them that" the Doctor said walking up next to her, holding Rose's hand in his.

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English" she frowned pointing at a sign indicating the sale of two amphorae for the price of one "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"Oh no, the TARDIS translates for you, inside your head" Rose explained, hoping Donna's reaction to it was better than hers had been "You are talking Latin now" she looked at the Doctor for confirmation, and smiled at the proud smile on his face.

"Seriously?" Donna asked still not entirely convinced.

"Mhm" The Doctor confirmed Rose's words.

"I just said seriously in Latin" Donna laughs.

"Oh wait until you start talking in alien languages"

Rose said with a smile, she wished she had acted so well when she learned that the TARDIS translated the things for her, she came out of her memory when a chill went down her spine as she had the clear sensation of being watched.

She turned trying to find where it came from, however she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, it wasn't until the Doctor pulled her hand that she came back to their conversation about talking in Celtic and Welsh.

"How come they don't say anything about your clothes?" Donna asked curious.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger." He said looking at Rose curiously, he had felt her discomfort from a moment before, but she just smiled and brushed it off.

"You've been here before then?"

"Yeah, we end up as statues" Rose said "There is a statue of me at the British museum" the Doctor bumped her shoulder with his and gave her a smug smile "He made it" she said as he fixed his tie proud of his work.

"That is why I know you!"Donna exclaimed "I worked at the museum a couple of years back, and there was a lot of fuss about a roman statue, it looked exactly like you"

"Well, I made—"

The Doctor's I-am-impressive speech died on his lips when the ground started shaking, pottery falling to the ground breaking, people trying their best to maintain their equilibrium, vendors hanging to their stalls.

"Earthquake?" Rose asked once the movement stopped.

"Didn't Rome suppose to have seven hills?" Donna asked "I only see one mountain, with smoke. Which makes this—"

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii!" The Doctor exclaimed, eyes wide in realization.

At the realization that they were in fact in Pompeii, Rose remembered something the TARDIS had said long ago when they had been on Gallifrey, while she had been dead.

/

_"I brought your consciousness here" The TARDIS explained before her eyes went lost "Its volcano day" she murmured looking off to the side before turning her attention back to Rose._

_/_

"And it's volcano day" Rose breathed grabbing his hand.

* * *

At the other side of town a woman runs inside a temple, she is dressed in red and her face is painted in white, the same way as the other women she found inside the temple, she is the one who had give Rose those chills, she had been following them on the street.

"I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline" she asked as soon as she was in front of the central altar.

"The High Priestess cannot be seen, What would you tell her, sister?" The woman on the altar asked.

"It has come, as foretold in the prophecy. The box. The blue box" was her reply.

* * *

As soon as they find out that today was volcano day, they had run back to the TARDIS with every intention to fly away, but the magnificent blue box wasn't there.

"You're kidding. You're not telling me the TARDIS has gone!" Donna exclaimed moving the curtain.

"Okay, I won't" Rose said, scanning the place with her eyes, she couldn't feel any kind of distress from the TARDIS at all, her song was normal, so she knew they weren't in imminent danger, but not finding the blue box in there was enough to make her nervous.

The Doctor was shoving his hand through his hair, looking inside of pots and scanning the place with his sonic, doing all in his power to find her.

Donna went to the fruit seller "Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" The man answered thoughtfully.

"But it wasn't yours to sell" the Doctor scolded him, showing how mad he was at his answer.

The sales man just ignored his response and keeps talking about how much money he made with the sale, until the Doctor brought his attention back to the situation at hand, and finally got a useful answer from him.

"Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it"

"Thanks!" Rose started to run when the man's voice stopped them in place.

"Uh miss, Foss Street is the other way around"

The Doctor laughed and grabbing Rose's hand he ran ignoring the comments about how he always runs around not knowing where he was going and been lucky enough to never get lost.

"Oi wait for me space man!" Donna complained running behind them.

"Where were you?" The Doctor asked looking confused at Donna who had disappeared while he was talking to the salesman.

"I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna said with an enthusiastic smile.

"What do you want a bell for?" The Doctor asked frowning, confused.

"Doctor, I think she wants to warn them" Rose explained.

"Warn them? We could evacuate!" Donna said a bit less enthusiastic at the doubt in their eyes.

"We can't" Rose tried to explain.

"But that is what he does, he saves people!"

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it" the Doctor explained holding Rose's hand harder than needed, not that she minded.

"Says who?" Donna demanded.

"Says me!" the Doctor answered as a matter of fact.

"What, and you're in charge?"

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah" he spoke, getting in her face.

"Donna, human, no!" Donna barked back.

"Rose, The Bad Wolf, yes"

She said and they both looked at her, Donna looked at her with disbelief in her eyes, she knew Rose wasn't human anymore, but she used to be, she should have wanted to save the people of Pompeii. She couldn't believe that someone who knew something this important wouldn't wanted to save as many people as they could.

The Doctor's eyes were filled with hurt for his Rose, through their bond, he felt how her heart broke, he felt her impotence at the situation, knowing how she won't be able to save anyone, and it broke his heart; but he knew the reason, Rose knew the consequences, she was hurting as much as him by what they would have to do, or not do.

"The Bad Wolf? What is that supposed to mean?" Donna sputtered.

"Is who I am"

Rose said, not giving any other information as the Doctor grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the Villa where the TARDIS was suppose to be.

* * *

"We have found it, Sister Spurrina, in the thirteenth book of the Sibylline Oracles. The blue box. A temple made of wood. And yet the Sybil foretold that the box would appear at the time of storms, and fire, and betrayal" Thalina one of the women of the sisterhood who lived in the temple explained.

"Sisters" Came the voice from the high priestess, all the sisters ran to the curtained area behind the altar.

"Reverend Mother, you should sleep" Spurrina said, worry obvious in her voice.

"The Sibylline Oracles are wrong" The High Priestess said, ignoring her comment.

"But we have venerated her words for generations" was Spurrina's confused response.

"This is a new age. Heed my words. I predict a future of prosperity and might. An endless empire of Pompeii, reaching out from this city to topple Rome itself and encompass the whole, wide world. If the Disciples of the Blue Box defy this prophecy, their blood will run across the temple floor."

As soon as the words come out of her mouth the ground shakes with a new Earthquake, which the sisters took as a sign from the gods.

* * *

Just as the salesman had said, the villa was impossible to miss, an opulent marvellous palace, with curtains of silk and gold decorating the place, they tried to enter but they where stooped at the door.

"I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor" explained the silver haired man at the door.

"But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello" the Doctor said enthusiastically shaking his hand as he passed through the door.

"Who are you?" the man at the door demanded.

"I am Spartacus" the Doctor said after a second of thinking.

"And so am I" Donna said.

"Mister and Mrs Spartacus"

The man assumed they were married, with at least six 'no' from the Doctor and Donna, after another confusion in which they end up as brother and sister much to Rose amusement she got to introduce herself.

"This is my Rose"

The Doctor introduce her, he always introduce her as his Rose, even if there was a Gallifreyan word for what Rose was to him, but it was untranslatable, and he refuse to call her his wife as it was to domestic for him.

"Have I met you before miss?" he wondered looking at Rose curious.

"Maybe in the market" she brushed off the question quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade" he explained.

"And that trade would be?" the Doctor stretched the word waiting for an answer.

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof, if you want marble, I'm your man." Caecilius responded proud of himself.

"That's good. That's good, because I'm the marble inspector"

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at Caecilius' face and entered the villa, startling a woman dressed in a dark blue peplos, who threw away a young's man cup of wine trying to keep up appearances.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son"

"And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a—"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me" the Doctor cut his words walking fast to the TARDIS with Donna hot on his heels and Rose going straight to hug the blue box.

Metella scolded Caecilius for buying the wooden box. He defended himself by saying he had only bought the box today. The Doctor got clever in Latin at which Caecelius thought he was Celtic; everything was going fine until Donna made a comment about taking a holiday bringing back the debate about evacuating the island, until the Doctor had to move her to a side in order to calm her down.

_"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."_ Came a voice from the entrance as a middle aged man entered wearing a cloak over the right half of his body.

Again Caecilius and Matella, did their best to impress the incomer, even if Lucius rudely didn't shake the hand Caecilius offered.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west"

"Oh great, is one of those" Rose grumbled to herself standing between Donna and the Doctor ready to stop any new argument that may arise between the two.

"One of who?" Donna asked confused

"A glorified fortune teller, an oracle"

"That explains the riddle"

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus, uhm Spartacus and Miss Rose"

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind" Lucius said arrogantly.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark" was the Doctor's automatic response.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius continued.

"I concede that every sun must set."

"Ha" Lucius said thinking he had won the argument

"And yet the son of the father must also rise" the Doctor finish with a smile.

"Damn, very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning" Lucius accepted.

"Did you understand anything of that?" Donna asked.

"Not even the TARDIS can translate _that_" Rose chuckled.

Caecilius brought Lucius' attention back to him and the Doctor grabbed Donna by the elbow trying to get her to the TARDIS as Rose walked behind them stalling, curious about what the revelation Caecilius had for Lucius was, luckily she didn't have to wait much.

"And here it is"

Caecilius moved the silk covering his work from prying eyes, a stone tile carved in a similar way as a circuit board, Rose gasped and grab the Doctor's coat to get his attention and showed him the piece.

"Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?" the Doctor asked confused.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific" Caecilius explained.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" Donna asked.

"On the rain and mist and wind" Came Lucius's answer, as he touched the piece in awe.

"But that looks like a circuit" Rose whispered.

"Made of stone" the Doctor finished.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna scoffed unimpressed.

"That is my job, as City Augur"

The Doctor moved Donna and Rose to the side to explain the importance of Lucius' job; he was mid explanation when a ill looking woman entered the room, using a lot of effort to walk straight.

"They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us" She accused them

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence" the Doctor answered defensively.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours" Metella said trying to take her daughter away ashamed of her words.

Quintus- the young boy from before- scolded his mother about how she had let Evelina get that sick, until Lucius arrogantly started talking again.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift"

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions" Metella said proud of her daughter.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception" Lucius spate the words, and a new tremor shock the earth "The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you"

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor asked concentrating all his attention on her.

"They give me strength" Evelina answered resting her weight on her mother.

"It doesn't look like it to me"

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" Evelina asked in an accusing tone.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked starting to feel nervous.

"Doctor. That's your name" she answers "The mate of the wolf"

"How did you know that?" he demanded to know standing closer to Rose.

But Evelina just ignored him and talked to Donna instead "And you. You call yourself Noble" Donna gasped but she continued talking "And you, who goes by so many titles, but in the end you are just the Bad Wolf" the Doctor and Rose gasped at the truth in her words.

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude" Metella tried to stop her.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries" Lucius said.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsaid" The Doctor said trying to keep his good humour.

"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

"What?" he breathed.

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

At his words Rose rushed to him, taking his hand to give him all her support, feeling how his heart broke at the mention of his home planet.

Lucius continued looking at Donna. "You, daughter of London." He took his attention to Rose "And you traveller of universes, leaving your family behind for a chance with a man of the stars"

"How do you know that?" Donna demanded, furious at the way that man words were making her friends feel.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth" Lucius answered her.

"That's impossible" Donna said unimpressed

"The pack comes back as the wolf howls" were Lucius last words to Rose before barking at Donna one last time "There is something on your back"

"What's that mean" Donna frowned trying to look at her back to see what was there.

"Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

With that one last words she faints into her mother's arms, Rose and Donna run to her and helped Metella to get Evelina to her room, and at the same time, trying to get as far away as they could from Lucius and his poisonous words.

Once in Evelina's room, they saw how Metella tried to nurse her back to health, it wasn't until she revealed her arm that they saw what was truly wrong with Evelina, her right arm was slowly turning to stone.

* * *

**TBC**

**Here we go, chapter two part one! hope you liked it, and give me a review =)**

**see you on sunday, with part two.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	5. Volcano Day (part 2)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_Once in Evelina's room, they saw how Metella tried to nurse her back to health, it wasn't until she revealed her arm that they saw what was truly wrong with Evelina, her right arm was slowly turning to stone._

**Chapter two "Volcano Day"**

Rose felt her hearts beat fast at the sight of half of the woman's arm turned to stone, but by the date it was a couple of centuries after they had stopped the genii, so it was impossible for this to be his work, with that certainty, she calmed down.

* * *

After some magic tricks the Doctor got Quintus to guide him to Lucius' villa, quickly they ran down the streets to the place, looking for some answers, about the soothsayer and what was happening in Pompeii.

"Promise you won't tell my dad" Quintus asks.

"Only if you don't tell my Rose"

They smiled at each other when they finally saw the villa a couple of minutes after sundown, the hypocaust in the villa was glowing red with heat. Quintus entered while the Doctor looked around, until he took down a curtain revealing a set of marble blocks similar to the one Quintus's father had made.

"The liar. He told my father it was the only one"

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building"

"Which is what?" Quintus questioned.

"The future, Doctor. We are building the future, as dictated by the gods" Lucius voiced from behind them.

* * *

In Evelina's room Rose laughed with a much recovered Evelina as Donna walks pretending to be a goddess.

"Oh, that's sacrilege" Evelina accused her still laughing.

"Me? What about her?" she pointed Rose "There is a statue of her as goddess Fortuna!"

"I was a model once" Rose said brushing the situation off.

"And you? You are a soothsayer uhm? Don't you see anything special about tomorrow?" Donna asked ignoring Rose's warning looks.

"The sun will rise, the sun will set, nothing important at all" Evelina answered confused.

But Donna insisted, talking about her prophesy, trying to convince Evelina of leaving with her family, only if for the day, to save them from the fury of the volcano, but Evelina didn't listen, instead she gave that information to the sisters of Sybeline who believing Donna a false prophet sent to kill her.

* * *

The Doctor rearranged the circuit boards until he discovered what they truly were, a energy converter, as soon as he discovered Lucius plan, the man attacked them, he tried to fight them off just to end up breaking one off Lucius' arm -which had been turned to stone- after which, he escaped with Quintus.

"My carvings! The work is unbroken. Oh, Lord of the Mountain, I beseech you. This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii. Lord, I beg of you, show yourself. Show yourself"

Lucius commanded in order to stop the Doctor, and the gods answered to his prayers, sending a giant, humanoid, and stone-and-magma creature from the hypocaust to hunt them.

* * *

While the Doctor fought with the magma creature Rose and Donna had been kidnapped by the Sybeline sisters; Donna woke feeling the pain in her head from the drug they had used to make her sleep and drag her away.

"Where am I?"

"Some sort of temple I imagine" Rose said from off to her side.

Donna turns to see the woman who was tied to a stone altar just like she herself was. She looked around seeing the temple covered with silk red curtains and a group of woman who seemed to be singing.

"Is this your first kidnapping?" Rose asked trying to keep Donna's mind occupied.

"Nah, when I met the Doctor he had kidnapped me inside his TARDIS"

"Ah yes he told me about that"

Rose chuckled before Donna told her about the giant spider queen who had tried to feed her children with her and Rose talked about when she was almost married with a spider-ish alien who tried to put his eggs inside of her.

"So, like any other bloke then?" Donna scoffed and Rose laugh.

"Silence" ordered an important looking woman. "The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath"

"I'll surrender you in a minute" Donna warned her.

Slowly two of the woman moved, one stood behind Donna and the other behind Rose, they took a blade from between their robes and raised the blade, ready to bring the blade down and kill them.

"When you have almost been scarified to a god as many times as I have, it loses all the scary effect you know?" Rose told Donna, trying to keep the woman calm, although she didn't need any help with it.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I bet you are going to be confused for a goddess a couple of times too"

"That would be nice" Donna smiled thinking about that idea.

"This prattling voice will cease forever"

The woman gives a nod to the girls behind them, they raised the blades once more, and with a firm hand they got ready for the next signal to finally kill the false prophets.

"Oh, that'll be the day" the Doctor's voice came from behind one of the statues.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl" Spurrina –the woman behind Rose- scolded him.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once? Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would. You all right there?" he asked concerned for his companions.

"Quite comfy thanks" Rose said with a smile "Maybe we should get one of this for the TARDIS"

"You two are bonkers!" Donna exclaimed sighing at her two crazy friends.

"Quite right"

The Doctor beamed before using his sonic screwdriver to free Donna and Rose. Donna rolled away from the stone and Rose kicked the blade away from Spurrina in a movement Donna had only seen on movies.

"Now you move like that?!" Donna scolded her.

Rose just smiled tongue in teeth "He likes to rescue me"

"Let me tell you about Sibyl" The Doctor started, cutting their conversation off, trying to hide his flush "The founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you" he scolded the sisters "All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

"Show me this man" the high Priestess commanded

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us" Spurrina warned her.

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake"

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" the Doctor asked looking at the temple trying to find the owner of that voice.

"The gods whisper to me"

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?"

Two of the sisters draw a veil aside, revealing the High Priestess as living stone, gasping Donna and Rose remembered Evelina, and how she had started the same process.

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?"

Donna demanded and Spurrina showed her, her stone forearm; while the Doctor touched the High Priestess hand.

"Does is hurt?" he asked worry evident in his voice, Rose –who was next to him- touched her hand carefully.

"It is necessary" the High Priestess answered sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than them.

"Who told you that?" Rose demanded.

"The voices"

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts" The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"But why?" she asked frowning.

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?" The high priestess wondered.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" Rose asked. If she was the high priestess she should know about the volcano.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline" the woman answered.

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?" he spoke slowly trying to see any kind of reaction from the creature.

The Doctor's insistence the High Priestess spoke with a dual voice, her own soft one and another one much deeper which takes over.

"We are awakening"

"The voice of the gods" Spurrina said in awe at what was she was witnessing.

_"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom"_ the sister sang.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation" Rose demanded the information from the creature. "What? I pay attention" she said at the awestruck look on the Doctor's face.

"We are rising" the High Priestess said.

"Tell me your name!" the Doctor demanded.

"Pyrovile" the creature finally answer.

_"Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile."_ The sisters sang.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked looking at the Doctor confused.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage"

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor" the creature warned him.

"I warn you, I'm armed!"

Quickly the Doctor took a yellow plastic water pistol out from his pocket, and instructed Donna to open the grill, which she did complaining about it.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" Rose asked.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust"

Now the Doctor understood what where they truly saying, they were creatures made of stone and shattered on the impact, he understood how they were using humans bodies to reconstitute themselves; and use the human latent psychic talent to bond, but he still didn't understood where the gift of prophecy came from.

"Got it!" Donna say when finally she and Rose get to open the grill.

"Now, get down there!"

"What? Down there?" Donna's voice went high with her question and incredulity; she looked at Rose who just smiled apologetically at her.

"Off we go then!"

Rose jumped in followed closely by Donna and later on by the Doctor, who quickly checked on her to make sure she was completely fine.

"Did you spray them with a water pistol?" Rose asked looking at the gun in his hand.

"Oh yes!" he said with a big smile and Rose just laughed.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked trying to get their attention back to the situation at hand.

"Into the volcano" the Doctor said taking Rose's hand, and waiting on Donna.

"No way"

"Yes way" he answered walking down the obscure inter road.

* * *

"The prophecy must advance. They will be done. Summon the Cult of Vulcan" Lucius said to one of his slaves.

"Yes, sir" the man answer dutifully.

"We must go to the mountain. Vesuvius awaits"

* * *

**"**If it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" Donna asked walking slowly next to them

"Still part of history" the Doctor answered looking straight ahead.

"But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna insisted.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed" he said taking Rose's hand in his and squeezing it harder.

"How do you know which is which?"

The Doctor stops to answer tired of her questions "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna"

"What about you?" Donna asked Rose, trying to erase the look of pain in the Doctor's eyes from her mind.

"I can see that too, the difference is I can choose to see those things" Rose gives her a tight lip smile and resumes her walking with the Doctor. "_You ok?_" she asked him using their bond.

"_Yeah, I just don't like this_" he answered and let her feel how much all of this was hurting him.

"_I know_" she tried to give him her love and support, reminding him he wasn't the last and he had her hand to hold.

"How many people died?"

"Stop it." Rose growled at Donna with a warning tone.

"Doctor, how many people died?" Donna insisted, not letting Rose stop her.

"Twenty thousand" the Doctor finally answers after a couple of seconds in silence.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"

That was enough, Rose was starting to get tired of Donna, and couldn't she see how much this was hurting him? She was acting like he enjoyed this situation, like he had planned all this; but before Rose could voice her thoughts they heard a roar echoing inside the walls of the cavern.

"They know we're here. Come on"

* * *

On the mountainside Lucius leads a group of black-cloaked men, who are carrying the circuit boards, to a cave opening.

"Oh mighty Vesuvius, accept these offerings, in Vulcan's design, and show unto us, I beseech you, the gods of the Underworld"

Following his orders a giant Pyrovile comes out of the cave, roaring, making the world tremble in its awake.

* * *

Escaping from the rear they ran until they got to a large space, filled with thousands of Pyroviles, they were at the heart of Vesuvius, right inside the mountain.

"There are tons of them" Donna whispered afraid of talking to loud.

"What's that thing?" Rose asked pointing to a distant construct.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Rose asked looking at the ship, trying to think of the reason for that thing.

"Oh, it's worse than that"

"How could it be worse? Doctor, it's getting closer" Donna warned him as the noise was coming closer.

"Come on" the Doctor said walking in.

"We can't go in!"

"We can't go back" Rose answered her.

"Crush them. Burn them" Lucius ordered to the Pyrovile.

A Pyrovile rears up in front of them, at Lucius' command, and the Doctor extinguishes it with his water pistol, once the coast was clear they ran to the escape pod.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor" Lucius warned them "Not even the wolf can run fast enough"

"Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" The Doctor wondered.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation."

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked confused.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone"

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" the Doctor demanded.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise" Lucius answer.

The Doctor warned them about the seventy percent water part of the earth, but they didn't seemed to care as the water can boil; knowing that the whole planet was at stake the Doctor grabbed Donna by the elbow and took her inside the escape pod, which contained the circuit boards, using his sonic screwdriver he closed the doors.

"You have them, my lords" at Lucius command, the creatures breathed fire at the escape pod.

"A little bit hot in it?" Rose said with a tight smile.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions" He explained to them.

"But can't you change it with these controls?" Rose asked looking at the controls trying to find a way to help.

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world"

"But you can change it back?" Donna asked urgently.

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world" He explained to her, going back to looking like the man she had met so long ago.

"Oh my God" Donna breathed understanding.

"That is us Donna, sometimes there are only bad options and the best you can hope for, is an option whose consequences you can live with" Rose said with a harsh tone to her voice, showing how she had found herself in similar situations before.

The Doctor put his hand on the stone lever, and Rose followed suit, taking his hand with her left "_I'm here_" she whispered in his mind kissing him softly, to their surprise Donna put her hand over theirs, they looked at each other and the three of them pushed the lever down.

* * *

"The future is changing" Evelina breathed in terror at the new imagines that filled her head.

"The sky is falling!" Caecilius screamed looking in shock as the sky burned.

"Death. Only death" Evelina finished her prediction.

* * *

**TBC**

**There we go, chapter two part two, see you on sunday for the last part of this chapter!**

**Hope you still like the story and leave me a review =)**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	6. Volcano Day (part 3)

**I know i ain't sunday but I don't have time to post this then, so I'm doing it now...why am I explaining I don't think you are going to complain about it! lol**

* * *

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_ "The future is changing" Evelina breathed in terror at the new imagines that filled her head._

_"The sky is falling!" Caecilius screamed looking in shock as the sky burned._

_"Death. Only death" Evelina finished her prediction._

**Chapter two "Volcano Day"**

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna escaped using the escape pod and the force of the eruption, quickly they ran through the town directly to where the TARDIS was in Caecilius villa, it was hard to walk as everyone in town was running trying to save themselves, the only reason they didn't get separates is the white knuckle grip that the Doctor maintained on their hands, once they are inside the Villa, he ran straight to the TARDIS ignoring Caecilius and his family, who were cowering in a corner, as soon as he got inside the TARDIS he punches in the coordinates to a place far away from there.

"Doctor" Rose asks holding his hand to stop him "Save them" she pleads.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies" he whispers at her, resting his forehead on hers trying to keep himself up.

"Remember the Titanic?" Rose asks caressing his cheek lovingly "You saved a family before they got on the ship"

"I did" he whispered in realisation, maybe he couldn't save the whole island and all the people, but he could save a family.

Quickly he moved a lever returning to the villa; he rescued Caecilis' family quickly ushering them into the TARDIS and transported them to a remote part of Rome, where they could live a quiet life with their secret of where they really came from.

Once they were back on the TARDIS, the Doctor put them in the vortex and busies himself with fixing his ship; while Donna went to the galley. Rose wanted to stay with him, but she knew he needed some time. Even now that they were bonded, sometimes he needed time to sulk by himself so she let him, not without sending him all her love first, when she was sure the Doctor would be ok, she followed Donna to the galley.

"May I talk to you Donna?" Rose asked sitting next to the woman, cup of tea in hand.

"Sure" she took a sip of her tea not quite meeting Rose's eyes.

"I know you were shocked when I backed up the Doctor"

"I understand the Doctor, but you? You used to be human, and you just accepted the death of all those people with no second thoughts"

"I wasn't thinking of killing them, I was thinking of the reapers attacking"

"The what?" Donna asked confused, looking into Rose's eyes frowning and waiting for an explanation.

"Reapers" she insisted moving her left hand to touch Donna's temple "I need to show you something"

"Watch your hands Blondie!" she scolded unsecure with Rose's movements, she had seen the Doctor do the same before, touching someone's temples and entering their mind.

"I won't read your mind Donna; you are going to read mine"

Unsure and confused she nodded in acceptance, and as soon as she felt Rose's cold fingers on her temple she saw the flood of images hitting her.

"Sorry, not used to doing this" she apologised.

As fast as the images had assaulted her, they stopped and changed until they turned to an ally, full of tellies, millions of them just laying around, in some there was the Doctor or the TARDIS, others had people she didn't recognise laughing or talking, Donna herself was in a couple of them, and some were turn off.

"Why are these off?" Donna asked looking at all the tellys not stopping for more than a couple of second's front of each one.

"Those are memories I don't fell comfortable sharing" Rose explained walking to one of the screens, she changed the round dial and a new image took form, it was a street and a man was walking distracted with a vase, suddenly the image blurred and all Donna could see was the floor and the fair haired man lying on the ground. "Donna Noble I would like you to meet my father"

Confused Donna frowned but keeps her attention on the telly, Rose moved the dial once more and the image flashed-forward for a moment until she saw a church, people were talking terrified when a man filled the whole screen, and he had beautiful blue eyes, short dark hair and satellite ears.

"Who's that?"

"That's the Doctor" Rose said with a voice full of love "I'll explain later" she promises turning her attention back to the screen "Here they come"

"Who?"

"The reapers, the Doctor told me they fix thing, wounds in time"

"Your father's death by that car, you prevented that, so these reaper things come back to fix that"

Rose nodded as a big bat like creature appeared on the screen, big blood red eyes, emitting a chirring sound it attacked, eating the man Rose had identified as the Doctor in one big strike; At that moment Donna felt terrified at the situation and the sight of that creature eating the Doctor, she felt lost, angry and a sorrow so profound it brought tears to her eyes, it took her a moment to find out those feelings weren't her own, but Rose's, she was feeling memory-Rose's feelings.

"We are in my memory, so you feel how I felt, sorry, I can't help it"

Donna nodded in understanding, clearing away the tears that moistened her cheeks, she turns back to the telly to see Rose's father -Pete- talking to her.

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me."

Memory-Pete said and ran out of the church, clutching the vase; once memory-Rose got outside they saw millions of those bat like creatures flaying around, attacking the few humans that were still outside, one of those spotted Pete as he runs to the corner, where the same car from before appears. The driver flings his arm across his face.

_"Goodbye, love"_

The telly turned off, and slowly Donna came back to the galley. She took deep slow short breaths to calm her down and get away from the echo of memory-Rose's feelings.

"If we had intervened in Pompeii, those creatures would have come back" Donna whispered in understanding of Rose and the Doctor's reasons.

"Yes" Rose answered fixing Donna a new cup of tea, since hers had gone cold. "I just wanted you to understand" she gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze and with her tea she walked away back to the Doctor.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok this is the end of the second chapter, let me know what you think!**

**And I'll like to thank to all those "guests" who review, thank you so much! sorry that I can't reply to each one of you :(**

**Next sunday we'll have chapter three which is entirely from my plot bunnies, and is going to have a few surprises, hope to see you then.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	7. Hell hath no fury (part 1)

**Not yet sunday but I can't post it tomorrow!**

* * *

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_The telly turned off, and slowly Donna came back to the galley. She took deep slow short breaths to calm her down and get away from the echo of memory-Rose's feelings._

_"If we had intervened in Pompeii, those creatures would have come back" Donna whispered in understanding of Rose and the Doctor's reasons._

_"Yes" Rose answered fixing Donna a new cup of tea, since hers had gone cold. "I just wanted you to understand" she gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze and with her tea she walked away back to the Doctor._

**Chapter three "Hell hath no fury"**

The dark green night sky burned with the light of a new explosion and the ground shook from its force, it was the fourth explosion in the last fifteen minutes; Donna's heart hammered in her chest at the terror of their situation. They were hiding in the ruins of what had once been someone's home, she felt cold, they had been hiding in the mud earlier from those who were hunting them and her clothes were wet and bloodied from the wounds she had gained after the first explosion.

Her eyes moved absently over the room and focused on the bloodied form of Rose in the corner, she was unconscious lying on the Doctor's coat, she had received the whole force of the explosion when she pushed them to safety.

"Donna! Donna listen to me!" the urgency in the Doctor's voice jolted her out of her numbness. "I need you to take Rose and get back to the TARDIS"

Her eyes finally focused on his face, he had a deep cut on his left cheek and his face was covered in dirt, his clothes where bloodied with a mixture of his own and Rose's blood from when he carried her, he was covered in mud just as she was, his breathing was uneven more from the terror than from the running.

"I—"

"Take this" he put a cold metallic thing in her hand "TARDIS key and this" he gave her a mobile phone "When you get there, press 2 and then call, when he answers—tell him what happened, tell him—tell Jack—Barcelona"

With those words he left her standing still, trying to understand what was happening, how such a nice day had changes so much in just a heartbeat.

_"That's it!"_

She mentally slapped herself, the Doctor and Rose needed her help and she would be damned if she didn't do something; quickly she ran to the corner where they were, the Doctor was whispering something to Rose in a language Donna couldn't understand and apparently the TARDIS didn't translate but she didn't need to understand it to know what he was promising.

"Go, the TARDIS won't be far that way" he instructed her, when a new explosion hit, bits of stone flying around as the explosion shook the foundation of the building they had found refuge in .

"What about you?"

"I need to stall them"

Only then did Donna notice the heavy sound of the creatures who were hunting them coming near, using all the power from her adrenaline rush she took a side of the Doctor's coat and dragged Rose away. She was far enough to be safe in just a couple minutes but not enough that she didn't hear the Doctor screaming in pain as he let himself be captured by those creatures.

Biting her lip hard she keep walking until she saw the TARDIS, she ran to open the door and drag Rose inside all the way to the infirmary that today appeared to be nearer than before.

"Come on blondie, up you go!"

Donna said to herself moving Rose's limp body up onto the well-lit examination table, whatever alien trickery the Doctor did to make her sleep must had been a good one, because she hadn't stirred not even once in all her walk, she took a cloth and washed away the dirt from her face, the wound on her forehead was closed now, leaving behind only a golden mark, the cuts and bruises from her fall were starting to disappear now.

"Regenerative coma" Donna whispered to herself remembering how Rose had ended up in that state.

_/_

_The Doctor laid Rose's bloodied and hurt body onto his coat, she was shaking and moaning in pain, she coughed blood over the Doctor's shirt, but he was too concentrated on his mission to care._

_"I'm gonna put you to sleep" he said putting his fingers on her temples "Regenerative coma, you are too hurt—if I don't'—you may..." he trailed of unable to said the words.  
_

_"No!"Rose begged him, with tears in her eyes "Don't do this" _

_"They are too close, I need to know you'll be alright" with that Rose fell unconscious in his arms and he lovingly kissed her forehead before he ran to the battered window._

_/_

"It must be working" she said falling into a chair before she took the mobile from her pocket and pressed 2.

_"He Doc" _Came an American accented male voice from the other side of the line. _"Did you miss me already?"_ He asked in a cheerful tone.

"My—my name is Donna Noble I—the Doctor is in trouble; he told me to call you and say Barcelona"

All amusement from the person on the other side of the line disappeared; Donna could even hear his intake of sharp breath as the information hit him.

_"Where is Rose?" _

"She is in the infirmary, in the TARDIS, but they have the Doctor those—those creature things and—"

_"Calm down, Donna, you are in the TARDIS right?"_ came a new question from this man and she just made a positive noise, doing her best to kept calm _"Ok, I need you to go to the control room, let me know when you are in front of the screen"_

"I'm going now"

Quickly Donna ran to the control room, thanking god that she only had scraps and little cuts, she couldn't even think how everything might have turned out if she had broken a leg or something.

"I'm here what do I do now?"

"_Look at the keyboard, is a rectangular—_"

"I was a temp for years! I know what a keyboard looks like!" Donna screamed at the mobile starting to lose her patience.

_"I don't even know what species you are"_ Jack answers back and takes a breath before starting to talk again _"I need you to input this"_ quickly Jack give her the coordinates and time frame to find him. _"Now press enter and move the hand break, it should be at your right next to something that once belonged to a toaster"_

"Is moving, is working!" Donna laughed in joy for that little success when she saw the time rotor move up and down "And I'm human, just for the record"

_"Good, I'll see you soon"_

"Wait! where am I going?" Donna asked looking at the numbers in the screen trying to get some idea of where she was going.

"_Cardiff, 2010_"

"Oh—Ok"

She said sitting on the captain's chair breathing slowly. She left the mobile on the chair and took the next couple of minutes to assess herself, her hands and arms hurt from the effort of dragging Rose around, but that will pass, the scraps and cuts she had were nothing a band aid couldn't cure and surely the Doctor had some kind of alien medicine that would cure her in a second. She was cold and dirty, a quick shower was in order for her that was all she really needed to be in top shape to help them.

A thud and the TARDIS door opening took her out of her assessment, on the screen Donna saw what looked like a normal street a minute before a handsome man, in his mid thirties entered the ship, with black hair and stunning blue eyes, wearing clothes she had seen in old pictures of her gramps.

"How did you get inside?" Donna asked with a bravado she didn't feel.

"Jack Harkness, we spoke on the phone"

He said and with no other words, he passed her and walked straight to the infirmary, with Donna hot in his heels following him, a million of questions going through her mind trying to understand who this man was, who just barged into the TARDIS like he owned the place; she was so lost in thought that she crashed against him when he suddenly stopped in the entrance of the infirmary.

"Oh Rosie, sweetheart what happened to you?" he muttered to himself going quickly to her side "The Doctor placed her on a regenerative comma right?" he asked and once Donna nodded he breathed in relief "Right Donna Noble I need you to tell me everything that happened"

"We came to this planet—"

* * *

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this one!**

**let me know what you think, and what are your ideas for what is going on.**

**Cheers,**

**-Emily**


	8. Hell hath no fury (part 2)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_ "We came to this planet—"_

**Chapter three: "Hell hath no fury"**

"Wow"

Donna whispered looking at the place they were now, the sky was yellow, a real rubber duck kind of yellow. They appeared to be on the city limit, to the right there were old houses some barely standing and at the left was all the colours of a market place similar enough to the one she had seen in Pompeii, but alien enough to make her think _"You are not in Kansas anymore", _the streets where filled with beings of all shapes, sizes and colours, there were even some creatures that looked human enough, but you never knew.

"Where are we?" she asked absentmindedly, still overwhelmed with all the creatures around them.

"We are in—" The Doctor's lips moved for a couple of seconds and he even stuck his tongue out before a single word come out of his mouth "Bob"

"Bob?" Donna and Rose asked confused, what was that with his mouth? It looked like a badly dubbed movie.

"Yeah Bob" and again his mouth moved awkwardly, he stuck his tongue out before the word come out.

"Why are you doing that thing with your mouth?" Donna asked confused.

"I am not—oh" he understood their confusion "The planets name had seventy characters, a couple of symbols and the onomatopoeic sound of a drop of water in the ocean"

"And the TARDIS translates it to 'Bob'?" Rose asked amused at the idea.

"Yep!" he popped his P with a smile. "You know, no one actually lives here"

"What? So there aren't any Bobish or Bobans or Bobsteins?" she asked trying to think what you would call people from a planet named _Bob_.

"Nope, well, there used to be natives, they lived there" he pointed behind them, to the dead part of the city "Now it's just a stop point on this side of the universe, you stop, you shop, you—" he trailed off when something caught his eye "Oh this is beautiful" he gawked.

"Did you see a piece of something that once belonged to a hair dryer?" Donna asked amused at the 5 year old like attitude from the Time Lord.

Rose chuckled and nodded before she answered "That's the Doctor for you" she said with a smile, amused by his antics.

"And you love him despite that" Donna said with a knowing tone.

"I love him, because of that" Rose said and smiled at Donna's confused face "You can be with someone you love despite his flaws, or you can be with someone whose flaws you love" she give her a knowing smile before walking to him and looking over his shoulder at the newest piece of something or other that caught his attention.

Donna just stood there, a couple of paces behind them, oh she wanted _that_, the kind of relationship they had, the hand holding, and the secret smiles, the compatibility they had, but not now. She could wait for the perfect person to share all those things with, the Doctor waited 900 years for Rose, surely she could wait a couple of years.

"Oi space man, wait for me!"

After walking through the streets and purchasing some things "_I'll let you know, Donna Noble, that colour is a sign of royalty on Lanctross_" and _"Rooooose, it has bananas on it! It's the best tee, you need to wear it!"_ they finally got to a place with some food but that might have been a little too alien for Donna.

"It is looking at me" Donna whispered at Rose, looking at the octopus kind of thing on her plate.

"Don't be rid—" Rose voiced, but it died in her throat when she looked at Donna's plate with the food the Doctor had ordered for her "Oh my god, it blinked!"

Sick and disgusted they ran away from the restaurant, Rose had to drag the Doctor away from the place with half of his blue cube of something of other still in his hand, and that is when all hell broke loose. Four blue humanoid kind of creatures appeared in front of them out of nowhere, with some kind of scanner on their clawed hands, they scanned Donna and the dial moved from left to right showing a number on the screen, they scanned the Doctor next, the dial moved almost to the end and a new result was shown, finally they scanned Rose and the device went crazy.

"You are a creature of time" the first of them declared with a voice that made Donna's heart stop "You will come with us" They declared as if this was a truth universally known. They tried to grab her but the Doctor was faster, he took Donna and Rose's hands and run away—

* * *

"Wait" Jack interrupted Donna's tale "What did those creatures looked like?"

"They looked human, but they where blue with green hair" Donna described the creatures making gestures while she spoke "They had black claws in their hands, and had big cat like eyes, do you know them?" she asked at the spark of recognition in Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, they are called Groplix, their from a couple of galaxies away"

"And why did they capture the Doctor, what is going on?"

"They are sick, all of them, well… more like a curse, they die when they reach the age of fifteen"

"What? They just drop dead like that?" Donna wondered confused.

Jack nodded solemnly before he continued "Time passed over them, in just a day, that lasts 12 hours on their planet they whither and die" Donna gasped in horror and Jack stopped for a second waiting for her to stop feeling bad for them before he continued "Somehow they found a way of harness other creatures, they consume their lives" he said with a tone of voice that made Donna think that maybe he had met those creatures before.

"What if they had already consumed the Doctor?" Donna asked concernedly after a couple of minutes of silence, giving voice to her worries, hoping beyond hope that they would have some way of knowing that he was alright.

"How much do you know about the relationship they have?" he nodded in Rose's direction to clarify his point.

"Just that they are together" she answered frowning, what has that to do with anything? "Why is that important?"

"The Doctor comes from a planet called Gallifrey—"

"I already know that!" Donna shouted, starting to lose her patience at the condescending tone he was using with her.

"Sorry" Jack said with a smile "The point is that his people were psychic they used to marry and all like humans do, but when one of them died the other one would go mad with grief at the loss, imagine a creature with the abilities the Doctor has, mad with grief"

Donna nodded she didn't have to imagine that, she knew first-hand how the Doctor had been when he had lost Rose, he had been ready to kill the Racknoss with no remorse, and die himself if she hadn't stopped him.

"The thing is, they changed that, as a way to prevent that madness, if one of them dies, the other will follow"

"Is till dead do us part, on an extreme level" Donna concluded and Jack nodded "Then the Doctor is still alive, because Rose is too"

Jack nodded "They can also communicate telepathically, but only if they are touching, although they can feel what the other feels all the time, at least that is what Rose told me" he muttered more to himself than to her "Maybe you should take a shower and get ready, I'll take you home, where ever that is"

"What? Why?" Donna asked feeling insulted at what he was planning to do.

"It will be dangerous, you don't need to be there, and surely the Doctor will pick you up after"

"Look at me blue eyes!" Donna grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt "These are my friends, I owe that man my life and I'll be damned if I don't get to go to rescue him when he needs my help! Besides what gives you more right to be here than me?"

"They are my family Donna" he said with a calm voice taking her hands in his making her let go of his shirt.

"Well you don't look like either of them!" it was a stupid remark, she knew, but she was tired and hurt and this, this _mystery man_ kept thinking he could manhandle her, as if! She had slapped the last of the Time Lord, and had no problem with slapping him either.

"You don't need a blood tie to be someone's family"

"Doctor—" Rose whispered awakening, interrupting any reply from Donna.

**TBC**

* * *

**I'm so glad you are ejoying the story!**

**thank you for all your reviews, see you next sunday for the last part of "Hell hath no fury"**

**cheers**

**-Emily**


	9. Hell hath no fury (part 3)

**Previously on As the Wolf Howls:**

_"Doctor—" Rose whispered waking up, interrupting all and any reply from Donna._

**Chapter three: "Hell hath no fury"**

"Careful sweetheart" Jack said, helping her stand "How do you feel?"

"Like I just finish a regenerative coma" she answered more to herself than him "Where is he? Where is the Doctor?" she demanded to know grabbing him by his shirt, she was too worried about the Doctor to notice that Jack shouldn't have been there.

"He was captured"

"I need—"

"_We a_re going to rescue him, I can track him with this" he said showing his vortex manipulator "As soon as I get the coordinates, we are going to get him"

Rose nodded "Let's go", she could feel the part of her that was connected to him howling at the loss of her mate, she knew they were in a different time and place, sorrow and cold fear that clenched her heart at the loss. "Wait, how are you here?" she asked noticing for the first time that Jack was there and he hadn't been when this had all started.

"Donna called me" he said pointing at the worried woman in front of them, just then Rose noticed the presence of the other woman in the room.

"How are you?" Rose asked at the sight of Donna covered in mud, and scrapes.

"I'm ok, thanks to you" Donna said sheepishly, she could she how hard this was for Rose to act normal, she could see the hurt in her eyes "Maybe you should track the Doctor while we change?" she instructed at Jack and brought Rose back to the fact that she was also covered in mud and the blood from when she pushed them away from an explosion.

"Sounds like a plan" he said and kissed Rose's cheek before he walked away.

"Donna—" Rose started to say.

"I didn't took it from him, I won't take it from you" Donna enunciated as she walked away to take a quick shower and change her clothes.

An hour later they were ready, Jack had the exact location of the Doctor. He input the coordinates into the TARDIS and sat on the jump seat waiting for Rose and Donna, the later was the first to get back to the console room.

"Why doesn't the Doctor fly the TARDIS like that all the time?" Donna asked curiously, it was way simpler, accurate and safer than the way the Doctor usually flew.

"It's an emergency protocol, the Doctor install after Barcelona; it only works if there is someone else at the other side, calling for her"

"_Her?_ Rose?" Donna asked confused.

"No, _her_" Jack said patting the time rotor softly, a movement that Donna had seen the Doctor make a few times.

"You talk like it is alive"

"She is" Rose said entering in the console caring a back pack "Are we ready?"

Jack just nodded and moved the hand break, immediately the time rotor started moving up and down as she dematerialise.

"There it is something I don't know" Donna said thoughtfully "The Doctor said Barcelona, what does that mean?"

"It is a message for me" Jack said "It means that Rose is hurt and he had been captured"

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes when he felt someone entering his chamber again, he had spent the last hour sitting on a chair, bleeding profusely from the wounds he gained while trying to escape, wounds that didn't close thanks to the enormous scarlet plant next to him whose roots tangled along his body, effectively pining him down to the chair, using its blue thorns to bleed him out, taking his life and time with it.

"If you tell us where to find her, we will…well, we won't let you go, but we kill you faster" the feminine creature in front of him promised sweetly, walking confidently through the small lab they were in, her black eyes shined in awe when she stopped in front of the contraption that held the Doctor in place, the scarlet flower known as Chronix was working perfectively.

"Who?" he asked looking for all intents and proposes like someone who wasn't bleeding out painfully slow, and who hadn't been tortured for better part of the last hour.

"The she wolf!" the woman barked at him, starting to lose her patience, she moved a switch which give an electric shock to the plant hardening the hold it had on the Doctor's throat, almost cutting his air way.

"Oh, you mean Rose?" he asked once the hold on his throat relaxed enough for him to breath and he had finished spiting blood "Is hard to know, she's always wander off you know?"

This clearly wasn't the answer she was looking for, and she made it quite clear when she dig her black claws into his chest, ripping what was left of his suit, making him bleed even more, instantly the thorns moved to his new wounds eager for more blood and time to extract from him.

* * *

During the last 30 minutes they had run up and down the inside the complex, following the blinking light on Jack's vortex manipulator, Jack and Rose had shot everyone on the way with a tranquilizer that came from Rose's curious back pack, until they stopped in front of a heavily locked door, full of pass codes and leavers.

"He is in there" Jack indicated.

"We'll need a distraction" Rose said resting her hand on the door, feeling her inner wolf calming with the knowledge that her mate was just at the other side of that door.

"That's all us" Jack said to Donna. "I think I saw an armoury back this way a bit" he took her hand to take her with him

"We can't leave her alone!" Donna complained as he dragged her away, pulling until he let go of her hand and stopped in the dark cold hallway.

"Donna, there are some memories you don't need to have" Jack said looking at something behind her "It is starting" he took her hand again and dragged her away once more.

Donna was too confused to fight him again, as she looked at the wall only now noticing how the words on the sign in the wall had changed from **Level #3** to **Bad Wolf.**

* * *

Isknfix cut some of the leaves of the Chronix, and put them in a new machine that would extract the juice from the leaves, as soon as she got a good amount of the thick purple mix she drank it and she fell to the ground with eyes shut, scoffing at how powerful the mix was, she saw the veins on her hand glowing gold.

But all her excitement at the discovery and the implications died when the whole place shook, product of an explosion outside.

"What is going on?"

Isknfix demanded into the intercom on her belt, when a new explosion came this time from the other side of the door, shaking it from it hinges, quickly she took her blaster and pointed it at the door ready to kill whoever was trying to get in.

"I thought you wanted to see her" the Doctor said with a small smile.

For just a second Isknfix took her attention away from the door, just a second that was enough time for Rose to blow the door open, and barge inside with her tranquilizer gun ready.

"It's you" Isknfix said in awe at the creature in front of her, the same woman she had seen on the streets of Bob, who had so much time in her, if she could just harvest that, she could save her entire planet.

"It's me" Rose answered before she lowered her gun and ran to the Doctor.

"Hello" he whispered with a small smile.

"I am taking you home"

Rose answered with a small smile back, caressing his cheek softly cleaning the blood from his lip, and her eyes flashed gold with fury at the sight of his blood, she moved her hand over one of the roots, she grabbed it hard enough for the thorns to pierce her skin, as soon as her blood touched the plant, it tried to consume her time but it was too much for the plant to resist it, hence the plant started to wither cutting the Doctor loose.

Isknfix tried to use their distraction to capture Rose but she was pinned in place by one look of the Doctor's stormy eyes, she felt herself frozen in place by what she saw in there, unable to move she could only see her life work die in front of her eyes.

"Let's go home" Rose said helping the Doctor stand and started to drag him to the exit "May you live forever, just as you wished" Rose whispered as she walked past her.

Slowly, painfully and carefully Rose moved the Doctor back to the lower level, where they had parked the TARDIS, they past next to Donna and Jack who just gasped at the sight of the Doctor in his bloodied state, but keep their mouth shut, once they were far enough to not listen to them, Donna whisper to Jack.

"You were right, I didn't need that memory"

* * *

"You are mad at me" the Doctor said sounding like a little boy who had been caught.

"I am" Rose simply said not looking at him while she tended his wounds

"Look at me" he asked taking her hands away from the bluish jelly she was using to disinfect the wounds on his chest. "Rose?" finally she looked at him "You got caught in an explosion, you were bleeding and couldn't even stand straight, tell me you would have done it different"

"You could have escape with us, to the TARDIS" she argued trying to avoid looking at the possibility in front of her that showed him regenerating.

"I needed to buy you time, they were too close"

"I could have—"

"You were bleeding Rose!" he jumped flinching at the pain that shoot through him at the sudden movement "I was scared and just did what I thought was best"

Rose stopped for a second when the feelings he had the moment he saw her caught in that explosion washed over her, strong enough to make her gasp and bring tears to her eyes; he brought her to him, holding her against him ignoring the pain and blood.

"Don't ever do that to me again" they whispered to each other and smiled softly before Rose kissed his bloodied lips and putting her hands on his temples to send him to sleep.

* * *

It would be months before Isknfix understand Rose's words, when her body consumed all the time she had gained from the last juice she drank; she felt it as soon as she woke up, for the first time on her unnatural long life, she had problems sitting in bed, her pillow was covered in the strands of her hair, that was the first sing, it was starting.

As the hours passed she start felling heavier, her claws painfully falling one by one, her eyes stopped working, she couldn't move anymore, she tried to eat but she wasn't capable of feeding herself, she tried to use a knife to end her life and suffering but she wasn't strong enough to grab the handle; her breath slower as her lungs filled with liquid.

Painfully and covered in her own blood, with one last breath she received the gift of death.

As the sun rose the next day Isknfix took a deep breath and finally Rose's words made sense to her _"May you live forever"_ she told her, and Isknfix will, live this day over and over for all eternity.

* * *

**This is the las piece! hope you liked this arch of the story!  
**

**thank you sooooooo much to all of you who review!, please let me know what you think of this one =).**

**Sadly I'm not sure I'll be able to upload next sunday as I have too much things and exams but I'll do my best**

**-Emily.**


	10. Glances

**Chapter Four "Glances"**

Slowly the Doctor opened his eyes to found Rose seated next to him cold cup of tea in her hands, with a smile and still feeling a little sleepy he rose his hand to take hers.

"You are too far away" he complained.

"That isn't big enough for the two of us" she said playing with the ream of her cup, trying to keep herself in check, he had just come out from the regenerative coma and even if she was feeling the wolf in her howling for his touch and reassurance she had to control herself, it was dangerous in his state to engage in such activities.

"That never stop us before" he said with a wolfing smile.

"Doctor" she growled in a warning tone "Don't play with me"

"_Soteria_" he said in that tone of voice that made her melt, calling out to the Gallifreyan woman in her and with not other choice she hope on over him taking off her own tee "Come here" he whispered against her lips shoving his hand through her hair before he kissed her hungrily.

Jack sat on the stole on the galley eating his breakfast he thought about Donna Noble and all she had done on that god forsaken place, Rose had been on a mission to get the Doctor back and hadn't even notice the dark humid catacombs they walked to get to him, or the number of other creatures held against their wills, with their time been drained from them.

"_We have to help them, I know that Rose would had want to help them had she been on her right mind"_

Donna was right, and so they did help them, they free them and most of them made their way to the escape pods around the complex and made it to the nearest planet for help.

"_What is happening?" Donna asked with the nervousness clear on her words._

_Jack turned just in time to see one of the Groplix vanish on a shower of golden dust, he could see the creatures terrified at what was happening with them._

"_Hell hath no fury" he said to himself._

"_What is it? What does it means?" Donna demanded to know._

"_It's Rose, she—took care of them" he said and walked away "That is our signal to get back to the TARDIS" he took her hand and drag her away—_

When Donna entered, interrupting his reminiscent, hair still damp from her shower, she walked zombie like to the get some tea and didn't acknowledge his presence up until after she had drank half of her cup.

"You scared me there!"

"Sorry" he said with a smile.

"Have you seen the Doctor or Rose?" she asked nicking part of his breakfast as payment for scaring her.

"The TARDIS hide the infirmary, so I'm guessing he is awake and quite well" his smug smile was poorly covered by his cup of coffee.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Donna frown until it hit her "Ohh"

"Exactly, Ohh" he smiled cheekily.

"Can I ask you something?" Donna said trying to change that train of tough-she so didn't need to think of _that_-once Jack nodded she continued "Is it truth that you stole a horse?" he nodded with a proud smile "From a police officer? A sheriff?" she continued and again he nodded "Naked?"

Jack laugh before he calmed enough to answer her questions "In my defence it was summer and I had just lost a bet to Rose"

During the rest of the day, they watch movies and talked swapping stories about Donna's travels on earth and Jack's travels on other parts of the universe, they get to know each other better and at the end they were friends.

Until the lights flicker, the TARDIS way of letting them know that Rose and the Doctor were waiting for them.

Jack said good bye to his friends and waited until the TARDIS dematerialize to walk back to the hidden lift; he walked straight to his bunk, but Gwen stopped him with the news of a Hoix attack.

It would be hours before he could finally get his room tired to the bone, without even taking his shoes off, he sighed closing his eyes trying to get the whole day out of his mind and finally getting some rest.

In a swift movement he took his gun from under his pillow and firmly aimed to the blonde girl, dressed with dark clothes who appeared out of nowhere and sat on his desk chair.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"We both know you are not gonna shoot me" she said confidently moving his gun out of her face. "Besides you know who I am"

She said with a smile and that was all Jack needed, he knew who she was, those big hazel eyes, that smile they were unmistakable, oh he knew and she was right he wasn't going to shut her, he would die to protect her- even if he didn't came back after-.

"How—when—"

"Can't tell you, you know that" she said nonchalantly

"When are you from?"

"Just a bit down the road, here" she said taking a paper out of her pocket "Be there and then, survival depends on it"

Jack took the paper and read the instructions, they where coordinates on earth, latitude and longitude, the date and hour, he turn his attention back to her, but she wasn't there anymore.

"I'll be there" he vowed even if there was nothing there to heard him.

**TBC**

I Know it's short but I didn't have time to write this week!

Hope you liked it, thank you so much for all your reviews! I love each one of them and are the only reason I keep writing!

See you next week!

Cheers

-Mils


	11. The Library (part 1)

**Unbetaed at the moment! **

* * *

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Just a bit down the road, here" she said taking a paper out of her pocket "Be there and then, survival depends on it"_

_Jack took the paper and read the instructions, they where coordinates on earth, latitude and longitude, the date and hour, he turn his attention back to her, but she wasn't there anymore._

_"I'll be there" he vowed even if there was nothing there to heard him._

**Chapter Four "The Library"**

With a gasp he opened his eyes, instantly he drag himself to a corner like a scared animal trying to protect himself, all he could feel was the pain of the weakened bond, the lost and the solitude that burned inside his left heart where he had bonded with Rose; it was like regeneration but he was trap in the in-between, burning inside with no way to escape from the pain.

It took him a moment before he notice the white of the room he was in, the softness of the walls and the small square window in the door, and finally the way he was dress, in the place of his beloved pinstripe and long coat was now only a white cotton trouser and a light tee, he felt cold, alone and terrified, with only one beacon of hope, if he was alive so was Rose.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed, hitting the door with all he had, trying to get out, or at least look out to find out where he was, but it was impossible, he was weak by the pain and weak by the drugs they had given him and he could still taste.

At the other side of the door and looking through the small window was Donna Noble next to doctor Moon, the worry and pain was obvious in Donna's face, at the sight of her brother cage like an animal, the same way he had been for the last ten years since he started to lose the sense of reality, he lost his mind and started to believe that the books he wrote were real, he was convince that he was the Professor and was married to Rose Tyler, the protagonist of his books.

"We are trying with a new drug, but he doesn't seem to react to it" doctor Moon explained, looking at his chart with all his information.

"Can I go in?" Donna asked not interested in yet a new treatment that will only cost money but wouldn't possible work.

"He is been particularly violent today, maybe tomorrow" he advised.

Donna nodded not to happy with the answer and give a little jump when John's gaze locked with hers and he hit the door violently, he screamed her name, he beg her to let him out, to let him back to Rose, but there was nothing she could do to help him.

"I'm sorry John" she turn around and with her heart clenching in worried she walked away.

"Donna!, Donna!" he insisted calling her "Where is Rose? Donna!"

**_15 hours before_**

"See you later alligator" Jack said kissing Rose's cheek.

"After a while crocodile"

Rose chuckle and Jack smile, that smile that only people who chare a joke can do, they hug one last time and he closed the door.

"What was that?" Donna asked curious.

"They always do that" the Doctor answer rolling his eyes uninterested.

"You are just jealous because we won that dance competition on 1967"

" .not._jealous_" he enunciate every word, moving leavers and pushing buttons to start the dematerialization sequence.

"Captain envy" Rose sing-song amused by his antiques.

Donna sat on the captain's chair observing them amused, and confused, she couldn't reconcile these two people with those who she had seen just hours before, the Doctor had not trace of the man who had asked her to call Jack and who they had rescued bloodied and almost at the wrong side of the grave just the day before; and Rose, she smiled and joked like a complete different woman from the determinate one who had done only god knows what to those creatures who had hurt the Doctor.

"_I suppose is the only way they can cope with what had happened_" Donna tough looking amused at the two of them teasing each other.

"Ouch," the Doctor hissed when he felt something burning inside his breast pocket, he took out his psychic paper "I've got a message" he frown confused and tourn it to show Donna and Rose.

_"Come to the Library"_

Were the simply words on the white paper, "What library? The TARDIS library?" Donna asked curious.

And as if to answer her question new words appeared in it, a simple answer "_The planet_" follow by coordinates and an _R.S_ in the form of a signature.

"That must be River" Rose said with a smile at the prospect of a new adventure and the chance to find out who the mysterious River Song is.

"Who is River?" Donna asked confused, when she had met the Doctor the first time, he acted as if he was completely alone in the universe, and now she had met Rose, Jack, the Smiths, Mickey and Martha whom she had meet weeks ago on their wedding day and now this River persona.

"We don't know," he answered starting to move the leavers and inputting the coordinates form the psychic paper "We see her from time to time— press that button" he asked Donna before trying to move a leaver with his feet, until Rose got to it and move it for him "Ta'" they grinned at each other before he turned his attention back to Donna. "She is from our future but that is all we know"

"Is that some kind of normal time travel thing?" Donna asked walking to the captains chair to have something to hold on to once the Doctor move the last leaver.

"Sometimes" the Doctor answered walking to the break to start the travel "Alons-y!"

With almost no incidents on their journey they got to their destination, as soon as they landed the Doctor walked out, to a small area filled with book cases.

"Books. People never really stop loving books," he walked in dragging Rose behind him looking at some of the titles without stopping on anyone in particular "Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." He took a deep breath, and Donna just rolled her eyes. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The."

"Unlike you then, I'm the Doctor, just THE Doctor" Rose imitate his voice "You think you are so impressive" she bumped his shoulder with hers smiling tongue trap between her teeth.

"I am so impressive" The Doctor and Donna answer with the same indignant tone of voice.

"You two had that same conversation at least once a week" she said rolling her eyes and walking in front of them over to a balcony at the other side of the room "So this whole planet is a library?"

"It is" the Doctor confirmed her words.

"Is it close?" Rose wondered looking around them "I mean there doesn't seemed to be anyone here"

"That is weird," the Doctor muttered walking to a computer interface to scan and find out what was happening. "Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life"

The screen in front of him shows the message "Error 1,000,000,000,000 life form number capped at maximum record"

"A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million." He murmured heating the feeling he was starting to get in the pit of his stomach.

"But there's nothing here. There's no one"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you liked this, I know there are a lot of episodes missing, but I don't have the time to writte them as I wanted to do in the beggining! and this one is essential for the plot so I just jumped to it.**

**thank you so much for all your reviews and comments, they mean the world to me!**

**cheers!**

**-Mils**


	12. The Library (part 2)

**Unbeta at the moment!**

* * *

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_The screen in front of him shows the message "Error 1,000,000,000,000 life form number capped at maximum record"_

"_A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million." He murmured heating the feeling he was starting to get in the pit of his stomach._

"_But there's nothing here. There's no one"_

**Chapter Four "The Library"**

A voice muffled by the distance interrupted their conversation "_Welcome_" was the simple automatic message.

"What is that?" Donna wondered looking around herself trying to find where did that voice came from.

"I don't—"

The Doctor's answer died in his lips at Rose's scream coming from the room to the right, automatically he run to his mate, with both hearts beating hard in his chest, mumbling nonsense about the jeopardy friendly woman. "Twenty years together and she still wanders off!"

"What do you mean twenty years?" Donna asked running behind him. "You two have been together for _twenty years_?"

"Doctor you need to look at this!"

Rose shout once they entered in the office like place, as the previous room it was covered with book shelves and desks, some tables with books in them as if people had left them there to leave in a hurry; but what cough their attention was the white statue in front of Rose. As Donna rounded the counter to get to the statue she gasped in shock when she finally saw what was that made Rose so nervous.

"It's a face!, a human face!" Donna screech, eyes wide open at the situation."Is it an hologram or something?"

"I'm going to tie you to me, or put a bell on you!" the Doctor scolded Rose ignoring the statue "Don't wander off, how hard can that be?"

"You can tie me down latter" Rose said with a cheeky smile and a wink "But _now_ could you please explain the face in that thing"

"Uh?" finally he saw the statue "Oh—that is…is nothing don't think about it"

" _Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers."_ The statue talked once more, with no emotion in its face or voice.

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor insisted.

"_One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven—"_

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it" Donna order starting to lose her patience.

"_Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."_

"Why, what's in the shadows?"

"When I was in Torchwood" Rose started to explain looking around herself nervous "A group of campers got lost on a forest and they said that exact same thing '_count the shadows_' we have to stay in the light" the moment those words left her lips the reading lights of the tables turned off one by one "Run!"

And run they did, as one by one the lights behind them turned off on it's own, the hallway seamed to last forever until Donna turned to the right just to crash against a firmly shut door.

"Oh come on!" she tried to open the door bit it didn't seemed to work "Sonic it! Do the buzz thingie!"

"I can't it doesn't do wood!" the Doctor said frenetic as the darkness keep coming closer and closer.

"Move you two!"

Rose ordered and with a well placed kick the door open; quickly they entered and close the door, slowly they walked to the centre of the room which was covered in light.

"What is going on?" Donna demanded "Where is that River Song person who brought us here!? I want some words with her"

"She is right, why do you think River would have call us here?" Rose asked trying to walk away from the shadows.

"No idea—" the Doctor said walking around the room "What do we have here?" he muttered when a metallic ball started to float in front of him "Mmm, oh! Security cam!" he smiled before turning it off with his sonic screwdriver.

"Are we safe here?" Donna asked looking for some way to get out in case the darkness entered the room.

"Of course we are safe here, there is a little sho_p_" he popped his p, indicating the gift shop to the right. "Let's see" finally he opened the security camera "Oh I'm sorry, so sorry"

"Is it alive?" Rose asked standing next to him trying to look at the metallic ball.

"Alive?" Donna asked confused walking to them "How can it be alive if it is a security camera?"

"It's the 51st century, the statues have human faces, the security cameras are alive, get a little perspective"

Suddenly the phrase "_Others coming"_ appear in the red panel of the camera.

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna asked to one of the statues in the corner with a different face from the one they had seen before.

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you" The Doctor explained leaving the sphere behind.

"So why's it got a face?" Rose asked when her curiosity got the best of her and she touched it with her fingertips.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death" the statue answered.

"It's a real face?" Donna screeched.

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy"

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it."

"It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench"

"It's nothing like donating a park bench, Pete donated a park bench and this is nothing like it!" Rose growled, after all this years the universe still had things that make her go bleg!.

Swiftly the Doctor pulled Rose and Donna back from the statue, backing away back to the light and away from the shadows.

"Count the shadows" He remembered them.

"One. There, counted it. One shadow!" Donna said still mad at the face-donating-thing.

"Yeah But what's casting it?" he looked at the ceiling trying to find the structure that was casting the shadow on the floor. "Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head."

"Oh please don't get a bigger head" Rose frowned when a different corner of the room darkened "The shadow…it moved" she whispered afraid that her words would make the shadow move again.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS" The Doctor ordered taking Rose's hand and getting ready to run for it.

"We need to find River!" Rose reminded him.

"_Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached_…" The statue talked in a loop.

BANG a door was blown open in a flash of bright light, as the smoke dissipated six people entered wearing pristine white space suits, one of them walked to them and adjusted the polarising of her helmet to reveal a woman's face.

"Hello, sweetie." River smiled.

"River finally, now we can leave" the Doctor said relieved.

"Leave? We just got here" one of the space suit people said.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." The Doctor ordered with a voice that leave no place for complains.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers" River said taking out her helmet.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives" Other of the men talked as he took his helmet off.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Great for me, but it sucks to be you." River simply said walking to Donna with a small smile in her face "Donna Noble" she said with a small note of awe in her voice.

"You know me?" Donna wondered, from the things the Doctor and Rose had said about River, she knew the woman was from the future, and if she knew her…does that mean that she was in the Doctor's and Rose's future?.

"Of course I do, you were there when I was born" she simply explained before going back to the conversation she had left with the Doctor and the space suited people leaving a gaping Donna behind "Got a problem with archaeologists?"

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists" he said and River just rolled her eyes shaking her head "River, now as you're leaving, and you're doing it now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not _ever_."

"Stop right there. What's your name?" Rose stopped the only other girl in the group "Anita right?" once the girl nodded she continued. "Stay out of the shadows, is not a game, is the only thing that might save your life" the girl nodded and baked away.

The Doctor started to talk with "Other Dave" as he was called for being the second one in the expedition, first it was the pilot –Proper Dave-; they talked about finding a way out of this place since using the same way they use to enter was out of question.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out" the Doctor ordered.

"Would you?" Other Dave asked "Find a new way out?"

"Of course we will, is what we do" Donna said with a security she didn't feel.

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" Lux, the man who had talked before said.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation" the perky girl said with a smile handing the contracts to Rose, Donna and the Doctor.

"Great, they can pay for our funerals when all of these is over" Donna scoffed before she tear up the contract follow by the Doctor and Rose doing the same.

"My family built this library. I have rights" Lux insisted.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." Donna rolled her eyes.

"You brought us here, I would love an explanation" The Doctor scolded her once he got her away from the group.

"There was something here, it killed everything, but it was hundreds of years ago, I bet whatever it was is long dead."

"Don't go making bets River, you just lost that one" the Doctor frown at her.

River chuckle crossing her arms at her chest "So, you know who I am then? " she asked taking out a small blue book.

"Of course I do, you are…" he leave the space hopping she would fill the blank and finally give some answers about who she was.

"Rose's future regeneration" she filled the blank with a tongue in teeth smile.

"What?" the Doctor gasped looking at River and then at Rose who was helping Other Dave to seal the door. "But wha…but..what?"

His brain melt down ended when River started to laugh at his imitation of a fish trying to talk. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" she laugh holding her stomach until she finally calm herself down.

The Doctor just frowned at them and started to order the rest of the people on ways to get the Darkness away.

"What is the big deal with the darkness?" Lux asked mad at the fact that everyone seemed to fall under this strangers spell.

"Is not darkness…is the Vashta Nerada"

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh this one got away from me!**

**Thank you so to all of you for your reviews, they truly make my week, hope this one was good enough, let me know what you think!**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**

**PS: I know Donna is supposed to open the door, but, if Rose was in Torchwood they should have train her on how to kick a door open don't you think?.**


	13. The Library (part 3)

**Unbetaed!. All mistakes are mine, I blame the fact that this isn't my first language ;).**

* * *

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"What is the big deal with the darkness?" Lux asked mad at the fact that everyone seemed to fall under this strangers spell._

_"Is not darkness…is the Vashta Nerada"_

**Chapter Four "The Library"**

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked, looking around herself for the shadows.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada" He looked wary of the shadows before jumping out with a new idea "Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?"

"What for?" Other Dave asked curious about all that Vastha Nerada business.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out."

River took charge of the situation, ordering Anita to unpack the lights, she told Other Dave to double secure the door and then help Anita, Proper Dave, should find an active terminal to access the library's database, and get a bit more of information.

"Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."The Doctor command before he went to help Proper Dave.

While they worked on carry down her orders, River walked to Rose, who kept looking nervous at the shadows, she was the only one there who looked like she actually know why you should be afraid of the shadows.

"Rose?, you alright?" River asked worried at her jumpiness.

"Yeah, just have this feeling," she muttered as if voicing her worries would make them real "Do you want to compare diaries?" she asked after a minute of silence, trying to take her mind out of the howling warning she was getting.

"Sure" River took out a blue book identical to the one Rose got out of her bigger on the inside pocket "Where are we this time? I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells" she frown looking at the pages of her diary.

"Space Titanic?," Rose asked after a minute "No?, how about Agatha Christie?, or that time with the—oh I can't tell you _that_" she giggle like a little kid with a secret.

"What? Why not?" River frown curious, trying to take a pick out of Rose's diary.

"Spoilers" she closes the diary to make sure River wouldn't find out.

"Have you started eating fish fingers and custard?" River asked and by the look in Rose's face she knew exactly what she was talking about "_So we are really close_" she though with a small smile.

Rose was going to explain how she just woke up one night and she crashed the kitchen eating everything –but pears, never pears- until she mixed fish fingers and custard her body finally let her go back to sleep; but that train of thought ended with a crash when Miss Evangelista push one of the lamps causing the crash of three others.

"Just stand there and look pretty ok?" Anita rolled her eyes at the clumsiness of the young woman.

"Oi!," Donna walked to Miss Evangelista feeling sorry for the girl "It was an honest mistake," she shouted.

"Is alright, I am really clumsy and stupid" Evangelista said shrugging trying to hide how bad she felt.

Suddenly a phone started ringing, everyone looked at the Doctor and Proper Dave, looking guilty next to the terminal, the phone continue ringing until the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the terminal; a small girl who looked to be in her leaving room appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Are you in my television?"_ the girl asked confused.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor" The Doctor explained shoving his hand through his hair.

"_Would you like to speak to my Dad?"_ she asked indicating a man walking in the background oblivious to their conversation.

"Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely." He smiled trying to look calm.

"_I know you. You're in my library."_ She said pointing at them.

"Your library?" Proper Dave asked next to the Doctor looking confused at the girl.

"_The library's never been on the television before. What have you done_?" she scolded them.

"I just rerouted the interface—" before he could finish his sentence the girl disappeared and the screen went back to showing the words access denied.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asks Proper Dave who is trying to regain the connection.

"No idea" he shrugged giving up with the uncooperative terminal.

Quickly the Doctor run to other of the terminals, just to get distracted by River's blue diary, he looked around to find Rose fixing the lights, Donna was trying to make Miss Evangelista feel better and River was still with Proper Dave, so this was his chance to take a look at that book which contained big part of his future.

"No," River put her hand over his to stop him, "You are not allowed to look at it" she scolded him like a little kid,

"Why?" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's against the rules" River simply explained putting the book back in her pocket.

"Whose rules?"

"Rose's" River smiled at the way he fiscally cringed.

"Ouch!" the Doctor exclaimed rubbing the back of his head where a book hit him, he turned just to find other books flaying off the shelves. "What's that?, Did you do that?" After Proper Dave assure he hadn't done anything, the Doctor turned back to the terminal looking for answers "_Cal Access Denied_" he read in the screen "What's Cal?" The Doctor frown confused.

"Finally it stopped" Rose breathed relieved. "What's causing that? Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" The Doctor started to walk shoving his hands through his hair trying to think.

"You know something" Donna accused pointing at Lux.

"What?" River asked "How do you recon that?"

"I saw those contracts, it had your name on it, you are on this for something personal aren't you?"

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts" Lux shrugged.

"Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" The Doctor said not frowning at the stubbornness of the man.

"I'm protecting my family's pride" Lux answer rising his head with pride.

"Oww, River, next time you call we aren't coming!" Rose said frustrated at the situation.

"You said the same after that picnic in Asgard" River smiled at the memory.

"Really Asgard?, never been there," The Doctor said curious about that picnic "Ow, Rose!," he whined "Stop distracting me," he walked to her and took her hand "I know you are scared, but is going to be alright," with a smile he kiss her hand "Trust me, Doctor's orders"

Rose smiled and nodded, shushing the feeling of doom she had since they landed, as always she felt better when he was holding her hand, in that moment, she was a wolf wrap in the eye of the storm and nothing could touch them without being destroyed by it.

"There must be some log," Donna suddenly said "I've been a temp for years, and a place as big as this one is got to have some kind of record, so spit it Mr, Lux."

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River answer her with a pride smile in her face, it was so wonderful to see Donna like this, she had know the woman all her life, and she always got that sense of pride when she said that Donna Noble was her—

"Excuse me?" Miss Evangelista asked trying to get their attention, as apparently she was the only one that notice the new door that appeared behind some shelf.

"Not now Evangelista" Lux cut her talk "It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in"

"There was one other thing in the last message" River started to explain.

"That's confidential" Lux scolded her.

"I trust this people with my life, if you are smart you will do the same" she looked at him with such confidence in her eyes that made him back away.

"Uhm, this might be important, actually" Miss Evangelista tried again with the same results as before.

"This is a data extract that came with the message" River give them the extract and smiled amused t the way the Doctor, Rose and Donna gathered in a circle to read the extract.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors" Rose read out loud.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River nodded.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna wondered frowning confused at this new information.

"That's what we're here to find out."

A scream pierced the air, and quickly they follow the Doctor to investigate what was happening, they run through the same panel Miss Evangelista run before, more books filled the room and in the middle they found what appears to be a white space suit.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light" the Doctor instruct them. "Who screamed?"

"Miss Evangelista" One of the Dave's answer.

River used her intercom to call her, but she only got echo of her words, wary she walked to the space suit, she took the lit comm. unit from the remains of the skeleton's collar. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"Oh God it stared" Rose whisper in with a gasp when she saw the space suit.

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked fearing for the answer.

"It took less than a second" Rose mumbled biting her lip "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"_Hello"_ Miss Evangelista's voice came from the comm. unit.

"Oh, she's ghosting" River explained at the confused people in the room.

"_Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me"_ Came the sweet voice of Miss Evangelista.

"But that's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said trying to understand what was happening.

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently." River said with a solemn tone in her voice.

"_What's a data ghost?"_ Rose asked holding the Doctor's hand a bit harder than needed.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage."

"_I can't see. I can't. Where am I?"  
_  
"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." The Doctor explained to Donna whose hurt was obvious in her face.  
_  
"I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking,"_ there was a pause as the green light in her intercom blinked "_Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?"_

"I think she means you Donna" Rose said with a small smile, she had been the only one to notice how Donna had helped the poor girl.

"_Is she there? The nice woman."_ Evangelista asked again.

"Can she heard me?" Donna asked unsure of what to do, the Doctor nodded and encourager to talk to her. "Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?"

"_What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_ Evangelista's shy voice requested.

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them" Donna promise.

After that Miss Evangelista fall on a loop, repeating the same words, asking Donna not to tell the others until finally River turned the comm. off; Rose hugged Donna trying to reassure the woman.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

"You helped her Donna, Don't forget that" Rose said reassuringly, with a calm she didn't feel.

"Whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River snarled walking back to the other room.

Once they were all reunited back in the main room, the Doctor took River's launch, and after scanning the floor for a couple of minutes with his sonic screwdriver he finally found what he was looking for.

" Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." He through the chicken leg from River's launch to the shadow, there was no sound or move but the chicken leg was only bone by the time it hit the floor.

"The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"Wait you said most planets? How about Earth?" Donna asked looking wary at the bone on the floor.

"They are on Earth, they leave of road kill mostly, but sometimes people go missing, they end up trap inside the shadows" Rose explained with a look in her face that showed how lost in her memories she was "Count the shadows and run, just run"

"Rose?, Rose look at me" The Doctor beg taking her head in his hands "That's it good girl, hello" he smiled reassuringly "We are going back to the TARDIS and getting out of here" once she nodded he hug her hard, he kiss her forehead and tried to calm her frightens by transmitting soothing thoughts through their bond.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." River said looking at the walls for some way to get the schematics of the planet.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna pointed out.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." He smiled enthusiastically. "Alons-y!"

Sadly the Doctor notice that Proper Dave had one extra shadow, to buy some time he ordered him to stay still and the rest of the crew to put their helmets back on, and use the sonic screwdriver to increase the mesh density of the suits, strangely River didn't use her own sonic screwdriver but waited for him to lend him his before working on the suits.

"This must be from before she gets her own" the Doctor though curious before he took Donna's and Rose's hand to drag them out of the room, through the little shop in direction to the teleport, he told Donna to stand in the circle "Rose, see if you can find the—"

Rose push the button and teleported the Doctor and Donna out of the place, they should be inside the TARDIS, now she just needed to get away herself.

"River?" she called the woman, she had the Doctor's screwdriver she should be able to send them all away, maybe back to their own ship.

River entered the room just in time to see Rose on the floor, she was holding her chest in obvious pain, trying to breathe, she went to her trying to help her stand but the wild look in her eyes make her take a step back, she had never seen such a raw pain in someone's face.

"Rose?, can you heard me?"

"I can't feel him" she whispered holding into River's space suit.

"Where are they? Where is Donna? Where is the Doctor"

"_The Doctor has been saved_" the sound of a dual voice came from one of those marble statues on a corner. "_Donna Noble has been saved_" the voice repeated on a loop.

Both River and Rose turned to the statue to find half of the Doctor's face on the right and half of Donna's face on the left, their lips move unison repeating the words over and over.

* * *

**TBC**

**It is still Sunday on my country so I'm not late with this one!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much for R&R and for sticking with me all this time.**

**Cheers**

**-Mils.**


	14. Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives (part 1

**Un betaed **

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"I can't feel him" she whispered holding into River's space suit._

_"Where are they? Where is Donna? Where is the Doctor"_

"_The Doctor has been saved__" the sound of a dual voice came from one of those marble statues on a corner. "__Donna Noble has been saved__" the voice repeated on a loop._

_Both River and Rose turned to the statue to find half of the Doctor's face on the right and half of Donna's face on the left, their lips move unison repeating the words over and over._

**Chapter Four "Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives"**

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Came Dave's voice from behind them, sadly the shadow the Doctor had notice before was in fact infected and devoured Dave, now the suit keep ghosting and following them; quickly River took the blaster from her pocket and fire to a wall creating a square opening, she drag Rose out and sealed the opening again.

"Keep moving Rose, we have to stay in the light!" River drag Rose behind her trying to stay in the light.

The Doctor sat on a chair looking through the window at the dark sky in this place that looked like an asylum, his eyes lost in the distance, while his mind fought to remember Rose and sort his real memories from the fake memories that somehow _they_ had implanted inside his head.

"John?"

Donna's voice called him from behind, he turned and after a flick they were sitting on what he remember to be the visiting area, there were other people, sick people like he supposedly was, it was noon now and the sun shone up in the sky, Donna sat in front of him with a look of worry in her eyes.

"You have to stop trying to escape" she reached for his hand and he let her take it "John we are all waiting at home for you"

"My name is _not_ John!," he jumped hitting the table between the two of them "I am the Doctor! And I _will_ escape this pla—!"

Stopping his rant Donna slapped him across the cheek, they froze for a second looking at each other with wide eyes.

/

"_I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be" the man in front of her graved some kind of tool and shone a light to her eyes talking a mile per second "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—"_

That was enough, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"_What was that for?" he had the nerve to look gobsmacked while holding his cheek._

"_Get me to the church!" Donna demanded._

/

"You slapped me" the Doctor said holding his cheek, the Donna in this weird universe had never slap him, she had always been a loving sister. "Donna?" he asked worried but Donna seemed to be lost in some kind of memory.

_/_

"_You…you slap me!" he accused her, holding his cheek._

"_You hit me with a mallet!" the woman in front of the Doctor spat back at him._

"_You were going the wrong way!" he scolded her._

"_You press the wrong button!"_

_/_

"The TARDIS…was a woman and…and she slapped you" Donna murmured eyes opened wide at the memory so clear inside her head.

"You remember!"

He exclaimed exited, but just like all those moments before when Donna had remembered something she flicked for a second and when she came back…it was like if she had been rewritten and the memories erased.

"Of course I remember" she give him a bag that hadn't been there five seconds ago "I brought clothes like you asked"

"Donna?"

Came a black man behind her, Doctor Moon, he called himself, he supposedly was the man who had been treating John Noble with his psychological problems, and appeared every time Donna was close to remember something; the Doctor had attacked him, he even try to stab him with a pen, but every time he was close enough, the world flicked and he was back inside his cage.

"Oh Doctor Moon, I was just talking with John, he seemed so much better, do you think I could take him home soon?" Donna smiled at the man.

"Don't touch her!"

The Doctor jumped over the table trying to stop Doctor Moon of taking Donna away once more, he froze in the air before he could touch him and as always, he found himself inside the white room he despised, he run to the small window in the door in time to see Doctor Moon take Donna out.

"The Sonic screwdriver is showing something" came a voice from behind him, he turn to see a flicking image of River fiddling with the screwdriver "Rose come here!" now Rose appeared in front of him, she looked like and image on an old telly flicking with static.

"Rose" he whispered not daring to believe the woman was in front of him.

"I'll get you back Doctor I swear" she promise and there was something just under her voice a howl calling him on a level he couldn't explain.

There was a small glitch and Rose disappears, she was replaced by a nurse offering some pills.

"No, no Rose come back Rose!" he grabbed the nurse by the shoulders trying to get Rose back, the woman tried to calm him down until he was on a corner like he usually was lately "Is so unfair to show someone the sun…just to banish them from it".

* * *

"Maybe we should speak outside" Doctor Moon smiled.

"How did we get here?" Donna asked looking her new surroundings she was outside the hospital were her brother John lived, but she did not remember walking there, she didn't even remember saying good bye to him.

"We came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs Ali on the way out." Doctor Moon explained and Donna nodded remembering. "I'm glad you remember. Shall we go down to the river?"

"You said river, and suddenly we're feeding ducks"  
Donna accused him, frowning at her surrounding when a man with fishing gear walked to them, he said hi to Doctor Moon and he introduced them.

"Donna Noble, Lee McAvoy"

"Hello, Lee" Donna smiled at the man, he was kind of cute.

"Hello, D, D, D—" Lee struggle to get her name out.

"Ooo, you've got bit of a stammer there. Bless" she giggle.

"D, D"

"Oh, skip to a vowel. They're easy"

"Oh John he is so cute" Donna smiled talking with her brother, according to Doctor Moon it was good for John to keep contact with real life "And he has this little stammer"

"Where did you meet him?" he asked with a small smile.

"Outside the hospital, he invited me to go fishing"

The next thing the Doctor knew he a wearing a tux and sat on a long row with people he didn't know looking at Donna smile in front of her husband as he stammer his way through his vows, then it was Donna's turn.

"A wise person once told me, you should be with someone whose flaws you love…"

She started and the Doctor disconnect himself after that sentence, it was something he had heard once before, it was something Jackie Tyler told Rose once when they were watching some show thing on the telly.

Now they were on the reception, people dancing and laughing eating cake, the Doctor walked to Donna who was standing next to a table.

"Donna?"

"Oh John I'm so glad you came" she hugged him with a big smile "What do you think about the cake?"

"Donna, who told you that?, who told you, you should be with someone whose flaws you love?"

"I—"Donna frown trying to remember.

"Who?!" the Doctor spat in her face graving her by the shoulders. "It was Rose right?, she told you!"

"You are hurting me"

Donna tried to get away from his grip and after a glitch the Doctor was drag away by people from the asylum, he cry and fought trying to escape "I will get away from this place, you have no idea who you are messing with, you separate my from my Rose, and a wolf doesn't do well without her mate, if I don't destroy you, she will" he promise as he was drag away from Donna's wedding reception.

* * *

The Moon was now high in the sky as River open a new square hole in the wall, Dave, Rose, Mr. Lux and Anita went through, River fix the wall again and made everyone stand in the middle on the only clear spot.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming." River remembered them as she try to use the sonic screwdriver to turn on one of the lamps.

"What's happening to her?" Anita asked concerned indicating Rose who was now standing in front of them there was a low growl coming from her and her eyes were now liquid gold and she looked at the shadows with a wary look in her eyes.

"She lost her mate…she will get madder by the minute until they get back together"

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." Rose spoke for the first time in what felt like years, she crouch down growling low at the shadows.

"She appear quite mental if you ask me," Lux said rolling his eyes at the estrange woman "Who is she?"

"You are an archaeologist Anita, you must have heard of her, of the Bad Wolf" River explained while she keep trying to make the screwdriver work.

"Well yeah…there are some legends and—"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it"

"There is something in the moon, is wrong" Rose suddenly said.

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon."

"What's a Doctor Moon?" Dave asked.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet" Mr. Lux explained with a frown "How did you know is not a real moon?"

"The TARDIS told me" Rose simply said "She is singing to me…_hope_"

River put her hand on Rose's shoulder trying to show her support "The Doctor Moon must still be active and is blocking the sonic" she fiddle with it a bit more "The Sonic screwdriver is showing something"

An image of the Doctor appeared in front of them, he was wearing cotton clothes and looked like someone who hadn't sleep on months including bags under his eyes.

"Rose come here!" River called her and she stood in front of River.

"_Rose"_ the image of the Doctor whispered in disbelief.

"I'll get you back Doctor I swear" Rose promise a second before the image disappear, Rose screamed and through the books from one of the tables, she push a small book shelf scattering the books on the floor, she growl in warning.

In that moment Anita notice she had two shadows, River put the woman's helmet back on and used the sonic to cover the visor in black, maybe that will buy them time, when a heavy step was heard behind them.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" River took Rose's hand and started to run again.

* * *

**TBC**

**As always thank you so much for all your reviews and follow and favourite and so on!  
Hope you like this one, please comment and let me know!**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	15. Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives (part 2

**Un betaed **

* * *

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"I'll get you back Doctor I swear" Rose promise a second before the image disappear, Rose screamed and through the books from one of the tables, she push a small book shelf scattering the books on the floor, she growl in warning._

_In that moment Anita notice she had two shadows, River put the woman's helmet back on and used the sonic to cover the visor in black, maybe that will buy them time, when a heavy step was heard behind them._

_"Hey, who turned out the lights?"_

_"Run!" River took Rose's hand and started to run again._

**Chapter Four "Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives"**

Donna McAvoy sleep in her bed next to her husband when a sound woke her, she quickly sat in the bed looking around trying to identify the sound, it was a low howl coming from outside, she run to her window and move the curtain to find a wolf in the street looking at her.

"Is calling to me" she whispered confused, she heard the howl and a part of her wanted to run to the wolf.

"Donna have you seen my tie?"

Lee asked and Donna turned to look at him, it was eight thirty in the morning and Lee was getting ready to go to work, Donna turned at the window were just a second ago she found the dark night sky now she saw the sun coming up.

"Wha—but—"

"Donna, my tie?"

Lee repeated, Donna shock her head and went to look for his tie.

She took the kids to school.

She sat in front of her brother in the hospital, he looked sicker than ever, he was white and had bags under his eyes, he looked right through her, like if she wasn't even there, and her keep whispering something in some language she couldn't understand.

"How did I get here?"

She whispered, she remember snap shots of herself fixing Lee's tie.

A kiss before work.

Two voices "_Bye mum!_" before running to school.

And now she sat in front of John but she did not remember anything in between, she couldn't even remember having lunch or even getting dress!.

"John I think there is something wrong in here"

"You think so?" he growled in a you-just-dribble-all-over-your-shirt kind of look.

"Oi!, don't talk to me like that space man!" she jumped.

"What did you just called me?" he asked not daring to believe what he had just heard, she hadn't called him like that since they got to this strange place.

"Space man, I call you space man" she breathed feeling like Donna Noble in only god knows how long.

"What is my name Donna?" he demanded taking that string of hope with both hands and his teeth.

"Doctor, you are the Doctor!"

Laughing they hug, at least now they had each other, their celebration was cut short when a woman dressed completely in black, with even a black veil covering her face walked to them, she touched the Doctor's shoulder trying to get his attention and find herself over the table with the Doctor's hand around her neck.

"Who are you?" he demanded between clenched teeth.

"Doctor stop!" Donna grabbed his hand trying to stop him from choking the woman.

"Answer me" the low growl was punctuated by his hand clenching tighter to the woman's neck.

"Evangelista!, I'm miss Evangelista"

He let her go shoving his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down, whilst miss Evangelista took the veil from her face coughing trying to breathe again.

"Oh god your face!"Donna exclaimed at the woman's face.

* * *

"There is something I don't get", other Dave said while they were pushing book shelves to the door in order to stop proper Dave or what was using his suit. "She said" he indicated Rose who was looking at the shadows with a wary look in her face "They live in a forest, so what are they doing here?, I mean I don't see any trees in here"

"The Vashta Nerada hatch from spores in trees" Rose said with a lost look in her eyes.

"Again" Other Dave insisted "We are in a LIBRARY, there are no—"

"The books?" Anita understood. "They came in the books. Microspores in a million books"

Rose turned around from her place guarding the shadows and walked to Other Dave, she sniffed around him and he took a step back confused by the strange behaviour of the woman, whose eyes flashed a second before she pushed him away.

"I can smell them on you" she give him a warning look before taking River's hand and running from Other Dave who just stood there.

"Other Dave?" Anita asked apprehensive taking a step towards her colleague.

"Don't touch him!" River warned her "You need to come with us Anita"

Other Dave gave a step in Anita's direction the tinted visor revealed the white skeleton inside the suit as it walked with heavy steps trying to follow them.

"Let's go!" Mr. Lux took the hand of the frozen woman and run following Rose and River.

They run following River's directions, two lefts, one right, up stairs, down stairs, they run away from the shadows, away from the people who once they called friends and now where dead.

"In here!" River open a new aperture with her square gun and shove them to the other side, sealing the opening once they were all secure inside.

"What is this place?" Anita asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"Is the archive file" Mr. Lux said.

"What did the data fragment said?" Rose asked walking around the computers smelling the place, trying to make sure it was secure.

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Mr. Lux repeated the message.

"You always save the game before fighting against Nemesis, Rose" she said standing unblinking as she was lost in a memory "Is the only way to beat Resident Evil"

"What is she talking about?" Anita asked starting to lose her patience with the strange woman.

"Wait, she is right" River frown thinking of the implications "It said _save_, people don't say that, we say _safe_, so what does it mean?"

"A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once." Mr. Lux read the information from one of the computers in the archive file.

"Trapped in between" Rose whispered "The message was sent but never received"

"They are trap inside the computer!" River smiled finally understanding what was happening "And if they are inside the computer, maybe we can get them out"

Rose smiled at her words, she had hope now, something tangible she could sink her fangs in and she wasn't going to let it go, she would get the Doctor back one way or another.

* * *

"How did you get here?" The Doctor asked. "What happened to your face?"

"Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect. I'm a very poor copy of myself." She laughed humourless.

"What do you know about what is happening?" Donna asked trying not to look at her.

"Your physical selves are stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the library requires."

"The library? If my face ends up on one of those statues" Donna shuddered at the idea.

"You remember the statues?" The Doctor smiled, finally his Donna was back. "But wait, we teleported together—what if half of your face is half of mine and…oh that is awful" he pauses disgusted by the idea "Although I'll be ginger"

Donna just rolled her eyes at him before taking her attention back to Miss Evangelista. "Why do you look like that?"

"I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded"

"And it made you clever?"

"We're only strings of numbers in here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in your IQ. But your face has been the bigger advantage. You have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. You are brilliant and unloved." The Doctor said and Donna smacked his shoulder.

"Rude!" she smacked him again just because it felt good to be the Donna Noble again. "Wait if this is all a dream, whose dream is it?"

"Do you have access to the data core?" The Doctor asked suddenly serious.

"I do but It's hard to see everything in it, there was a words just one word. Cal." Miss Evangelista said the Doctor nodded, he remember the words form the library, didn't know what it meant but he remembered it.

"Wait you said was, what do you mean? Is there another word?"

"A phrase appeared sometime ago, is some kind of tracker"

"What is it?" Donna insisted.

"Bad Wolf" Miss Evangelista said, and the Doctor's eyes open wide.

* * *

The sound of an alarm filled the place and a second later a computerised voice informed _"__Autodest__ruct enabled in twenty minutes"_

"It's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Mr Lux said white River tried to work her way around one of the terminals with the sonic screwdriver, but the screen stubbornly just went black.

"No, no, no!" River hit the terminal trying to make it work again.

_"All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry__ for any inconvenience."_Came the voice from the speakers.

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal." Mr. Lux insisted.

"And I need to get my mate back" Rose growled in the man face "If you don't start talking right now—"she didn't finish her treat but it wasn't necessary, just the look in her eyes made Mr. Lux take a step back terrified at the prospect of what could she do to him.

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you"

"Off we go then" River smiled and pointed the sonic to the library logo, with a _wushing_ sound it opened "Gravity platform"

"River Song" Rose said with a big smile "I bet you drive your parents mad with worry"

"Oh you've no idea"

They smiled at each other before jumping in, followed by Anita and Mr. Lux.

"_Autodestruct in fifteen minutes."_ The computer warned.

* * *

"Bad Wolf?" Donna repeated "But that—that's Rose, how did that get here?"

"Through me" the Doctor said with a solemn tone in his voice "And think that is was keep us alive, after we got transferred here the bond we have got severed all but one fine line clinging to life, I can heard her howling, calling me back"

"I—I saw a wolf last night, it was outside my window"

"Wolves are pack animals, you are part of the pack, of course she calls you" the Doctor smiled to her, Donna just smiled not knowing what to said.

"I think something is happening" Miss Evangelista suddenly warned them "Auto destruction in fifteen minutes"

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh my!, I hope you guys like this one, we are almost at the end of this arch.**

**Hope to see you next Sunday for the conclusion!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews they mean the world to me.**

**Cheers**

**-Mils.**


	16. Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives (part3)

**Un betaed**

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Bad Wolf?" Donna repeated "But that—that's Rose, how did that get here?"_

_"Through me" the Doctor said with a solemn tone in his voice "And think that is was keep us alive, after we got transferred here the bond we have got severed all but one fine line clinging to life, I can heard her howling, calling me back"_

_"I—I saw a wolf last night, it was outside my window"_

_"Wolves are pack animals, you are part of the pack, of course she calls you" the Doctor smiled to her, Donna just smiled not knowing what to said._

_"I think something is happening" Miss Evangelista suddenly warned them "Auto destruction in fifteen minutes"_

**Chapter Four "Nightmare worlds & Fantasy lives"**

"_Help me. Please, help me. Please, please help me!__"_ they heard over the speakers, it was the same voice from the little girl they saw on the screen back in the library.

"Who is that?" Rose asked trying to identify who was talking.

"More important, _what_ is that?" Anita pointed a globe with swirling energy in it.

"Is the data core, all those people are inside it" Mr. Lux answer.

"They won't be for much longer, we have less than 12 minutes" River said whilst checking one of the access terminal "It looks like it's in sleeping mode"

"Can you wake it?" Anita asked looking at the terminal over her shoulder.

"I'm trying." She worked in the computer, and even tried with the sonic screwdriver but nothing seemed to work "These readings—is like it's dreaming"

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr. Lux said with a strange look in his face.

"Computers don't dream." Anita frown.

"No, but little girls do."

Mr. Lux pulled a breaker and a new door opened to the side, they run in and were welcomed by a new white statue, this one had the face of the little girl they saw on the terminal hours ago, and just like the speakers before she keep asking for help.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita gasp at what her eyes saw.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal." Mr. Lux explained with a pined look in his eyes.

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" River accused him, she was so mad, she was ready to punch the man in the face.

"Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"This is crazy!" Anita exclaimed horrified at the idea.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever."

"And then the shadows came." Rose said, talking for the first time.

"_The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save."_ The girl in the statue said with a distressed tone in her voice.

" And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita wondered.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head." River explained.

"So what do we do?" Anita asked looking for some kind of solution.

"We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown" River explained leaving out half of the plan out, Charlotte shouldn't have enough memory space to make it, and so River herself will be the one lending her own memory space, and it would kill her, but they didn't need to know _that_.

"If that is going to work, I should back up the main library" Mr. Lux said "Professor Song, please come with me"

River nodded and give Rose a look full of meaning before followed him out; once River was out of earshot Rose turned to Anita with a feral look in her face, the woman turned to her and took an almost imperceptible step back.

"Wha—what about the Vashta Nerada?" she asked.

"I know what you are" Rose growled the words "I can _smell_ you"

The white space suit took other step back and the skeleton fall over the blacked visor revealing what was left of Anita, a brave woman who these creatures eat.

"How long have you know?"

"A while now" she pace around the Vashta Nerada.

"We just want our forest back" was the simply answer form the creature in the white space suit.

"You killed someone I like, what makes you think I would be inclined to do you any favors?"

At her words the Vastha Nerada attacked, one of the shadows as a black cloud of smoke went straight to her face, ready to eat her up, as the other shadows gathered around her on the floor, but they couldn't touch her as if she was protected by something, the shadow stop in mid air hissing at her.

"The library might be your forest, but time is my realm" she waved her hand and the shadows around her backed away, slowly she walked the new formed path to the white space suit. "I am the Bad Wolf, I'm the one you should fear, we are in the biggest library in the universe, look. me. up" she marked every word racing her chin defiant; it took just a second but the Vashta Nerada took a step back.

"You have one day, to take your people and leave" after that warning the shadows around her escape and the white suit collapsed in the ground.

Rose turned to see River standing behind her, Rose's apologetic smile died in her lips when River punched her hard enough to nock her down; minutes later when she woke up, she found River twisting some wires to finish her contraception.

"River wha—why am I handcuffed?" she wondered trying to understand what was happening.

"Is the only way you won't interfere"

"Is that going to hurt you?" Rose asked now more aware of what was happening.

"Kill me most like it" River sat looking at the computer next to her "one minute"

"But, you can't do this!"

"I'm not asking for your permission" she said nonchalantly taking care of the last details.

"River please, there are things you still need to do, things in my past—"

"So do you" she smiled at her. "We'll see each other again, and next time you will know who I am"

With that the last five seconds countdown started, River concentrate on the task at hand, it needed to be done in the exact second or it all would be for nothing; she was so concentrated in her task that she didn't notice that Rose had broke free and was running to her, the second River connected the power cables Rose touched them and the circuit closed with a blinding light.

* * *

"Something is happening!" Miss Evangelista cried scared taking the Doctor's harm.

"Lee!" Donna exclaimed and the next thing she knew, Lee was standing next to her. "Oh god Lee!" she hugged him hard.

"Donna? What's happening?" He asked clinging to her.

"I don't know, but it's not real. Nothing here's real. The whole world, everything. None of it's real" Donna cried at the implications.

"Donna—"

The place was covered by a blinding white light, Donna screamed promises of finding the man again while they disappeared going back to the library.

* * *

Mr. Lux keept working in one of the desk terminal when the buzzing sound of voiced cough his attention, raising his head he found the place full with people looking confused.

"Look at you. You're back! You're all back! She did it! You're all back. Look at you!" he run at the staircase to make sure everyone was back where they should be. "Look at that. Oh, look at that. Four thousand and twenty two people, saved."

River look at her hands confused, she was alive, it should had killed her but she was alive "Of course, you touched the wires, it went through bout our brains _and_ the TARDIS as you are connected to her" she jumped to her feet with a wide smile in her face "Oh Rose, everybody lives!" she kept laughing until she notice Rose hadn't joined in. "Rose?"

"I—I" Rose muttered whit her eyes open wide in shock, she breath trying to calm herself "I know who you are" her eyes raising to meet hers "But—I don't understand why—" she fall unconscious in the middle of her sentences, the force of the computer going through her brain was too much for her.

"Rose!" she heard the Doctor's desperate voice calling the unconscious woman in her harms.

"We're here!"

The next thing River knew she was inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was fussing over Rose, to make sure she was just unconscious, according to the TARDIS the diagnostic she was just exhausted and after repeating the same test five he convinces she just needed rest.

"What happened?"

"We had to lend our brains to the computer" River explained "She was awake and then just collapsed too tired to do anything. Doctor?" she called his attention back to herself "I think there is something wrong with me"

"How come?"

"I hit my hand with a bookshelf but didn't notice until it started to turn purple, I think that explosion inside my head did something, can you fix me?"

_"Now I know why you didn't fix me" River said sitting on the bed Rose had vacated, with a smile she offered him her sonic screwdriver "You knew this would happen, so you left the pain Asymbolia in my brain after that explosion in the library"_

River's words from so long ago came to him and he knew she couldn't fix her, if he did, then she would be able to feel the Master's torture and he wasn't going to let her go through that. "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for now"

"Oh—I understand"

"Doctor?" Rose called waking up.

"I'll live the two of you alone" She said even when she knew none of them would notice her absent. "Donna?" she asked at the woman who sat on the captains chair looking absently at the monitor in front of her.

"That is incredible don't you think? a love like that?" Donna mutter trying not to think about her own broken bond.

"What do you think about Shan Shen?" River asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

"What's that?" Donna asked, distracted.

"Is an entire planet of merchants, like a Chinese market place, I bet you are gonna love it!" River promise her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Besides, I don't think you want to stay in the TARDIS with them"

Donna chuckle and smiled looking at River do the same mad dance the Doctor always did to make the TARDIS move, but River didn't used her feet to move any leaver.

"Does the Doctor knows you can fly the TARDIS?" Donna asks willing herself to concentrate in the here and now, forgetting all about that fantasy live and Lee...oh Lee.

"Oh, he knows" River assure her with a smile before he move the last leaver, she check the screen and turn to Donna "Here we are"

Donna walked to the door, ready to immerse herself in the culture of this new alien planet and forget all about her fantasy world.

"Maybe I should take a bath and change first" she turn to smile at River just to see the moment she press a button on the strange machine in her arm and disappeared into thin air. "I wish I could said that was the strangest thing I've see"

* * *

After he had been teleported back to his home Lee McAvoy, sat on his couch, trying to regain his composure, to breath, to forget the feeling of Donna Noble, the woman he loved slipping through his fingers like water. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice the woman wearing a white space suit appearing in front of him until she talked.

"Hello Sweetie" she said with a small smile.

"Who-who-who!" his stuttering was worst when he was upset.

"River Song" she introduced herself sitting nonchalantly in the sofa next to her "Tell me Lee McAvoy, do you want to see Donna Noble again?"

Lee smiled with hope shinning in his eyes and not amount of stuttering was going to stop him from answer her question "Yes!" he nodded.

River smiled and toke his hand placing it over the vortex manipulator "Here we go then".

* * *

**TBC**

**There you go the last part of this particular arch, hope you liked the story, please let me know what you think!**

**The Doctor's memory (_"Now I know why you didn't fix me" River said sitting on the bed Rose had vacated, with a smile she offered him her sonic screwdriver "You knew this would happen, so you left the pain Asymbolia in my brain after that explosion in the library"_) comes from The TARDIS Call, which comes before this story.**

**I'm sorry for not answering your reviews last week, I was just too busy with uni, so I thank you all for them now, thank you so for your reviews!, see you next Sunday!.**

**Cheers.**

**-Emily.**


	17. The Seeker (part 1)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_After he had been teleported back to his home Lee McAvoy, sat on his couch, trying to regain his composure, to breath, to forget the feeling of Donna Noble, the woman he loved slipping through his fingers like water. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice the woman wearing a white space suit appearing in front of him until she talked._

_"Hello Sweetie" she said with a small smile._

_"Who-who-who!" his stuttering was worst when he was upset._

_"River Song" she introduced herself sitting nonchalantly in the sofa next to her "Tell me Lee McAvoy, do you want to see Donna Noble again?"_

_Lee smiled with hope shinning in his eyes and not amount of stuttering was going to stop him from answer her question "Yes!" he nodded._

_River smiled and toke his hand placing it over the vortex manipulator "Here we go then"._

**Chapter Five "The Seeker"**

Rose smiled as she woke up, now that the link with the Doctor had been reestablished she felt like she could breathe again, it had take hours of psychic connection between the two, the Doctor had entered her mind with a desperation mirrored only by her own and they clash in the middle of it all. She came out of her remembrance once the Doctor stirred kissing her shoulder.

"Hello" he smiled sleepy, nuzzling her neck.

"Hello"

"I was thinking about food"

"No, you weren't" Rose chuckle, he was most certainly thinking about her tongue doing some things that had nothing to do with food or eating.

"Weeell, some part of my brain was" he rectified "We've been here for three days, is time to eat something. Which means one of us has to go to the galley to get something to eat"

"Mhm" Rose nodded "So—Rock, paper, scissors?"

The Doctor chuckle and sat on the bed so they weren't touching and couldn't read each other minds "No dirty tricks now Tyler"

"I would never" she said with mock offence "One, two—"

Rose won paper over rock, she smiled and he whined. The Doctor got his trousers while complaining about dirty tricks and cheating blondes; once he was out of the room Rose dress with his shirt and went to the bathroom to relive her bladder. It wasn't until she was washing her hands that it hit her, a psychic message from River was floating in the back of her conscious, hiding just in the edge were the Doctor wouldn't find it.

"_Make sure you are alone before you start listening to this_"

River's voice warned her. Rose cheeked the room to make sure the Doctor was still in the galley and closed the door before she listened to the rest of the message.

"_I know you have questions concerning what you learned about me. But all I can said is that you can't tell the Doctor, is imperative that he doesn't know until is time, I'm sure you guess that timelines need to be protected, and it won't be long, the next time we see each other you will have all your answers; I'll see you soon—_"

Rose gasped at the last word in River's message, a tittle that had only once before someone used for her. Oh she had tittles, hundreds of them, she had even spend weeks with the Doctor using only the tittles they had, almost two weeks without using the same twice, but this one, oh this one was the best of them all the one she was most proud of.

But the use of that word brought tears to her eyes as she remember the other person who had ever called her like that; overwhelm by the emotions and implications she sat on the floor of the bathroom as the tears appeared like they always did whenever she thought about _her._

It was only a second before the Doctor appeared in the bathroom worried about the distress he could feel in her mind, he sat next to her and hug her to his chest before he even knew what the cause of it all was.

"What happened?" he asked once Rose finally calmed down.

"I just remember _her_"

Oh he knew all about _her_, who she was, what she meant to Rose, why the memory made her cry. They'd been together for twenty years and he knew how the memory sometimes just hit her and she dissolve into tears.

"But I'm ok now" she reassure him and kiss him softly in the lips "I promise"

"Come on, let's get some food" he helped her stand and they walked out.

"Wait, we have to dress if Donna is outside"

"River moved the TARDIS, we are in Shan Shen, Donna is been exploring for uhm fifteen minutes?"

"I feel so selfish, and—"

The Doctor cut her words with a firm kiss to her lips"After what happened we are entitled to be selfish, besides, you know our room exists out of sync with the outside, we could had been there for weeks and she wouldn't even know"

"I know, but let's hurry yeah?"

* * *

"A library" she whispered looking at the books around her, just a heartbeat before she felt the drop of her stomach that usually follow every trip with the dimension canon that brought her here, she had not time to think before she was back in the lab, on her knees trying to regain her breath.

**October 28, 2008-Pete's World.**

She looked around herself to the machinery that allowed her to travel, at waist level the ring of machinery surrounding her was strong enough to punch a hole into the weakened walls between universes to send her back and forth; they had build this from the specifications Rose left, sadly they couldn't contain it like last time, hence the room full with equipment, cables, screws and things they scavenged from the alien ships they had.

"What happened?" she asked to the scientists who worked with her.

"That place was too dangerous" Richard the middle age man with the round glasses and shaved head explained while he kept his attention on the computer "The moment you landed we received the alarm"

"I'm never going to find them like this" she sight tired of this goings and coming, it's been almost a year since the Darkness started when the stars of the quadrant alpha disappeared. The only good she could get from the situation was her memories coming back.

"Something is happening" Erik the man in charge of following the time lines talked, his green eyes glue to the screen as he shoved his hand through his hair trying to made sense of the readings he was receiving "The timelines are rearranging themselves, they converge on Christmas eve 2007"

"Send me" she ordered standing in the platform, getting ready for the next jump.

Whit a flash of blinding white light she disappeared, once she landed at the other side, she used her modified phone to call base and give a quick status.

"_Seeker?, are you ok_?" Richard questioned when she made the call but didn't talk.

"I am" she assured him "But this world isn't"

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, I know is all confusing but we are getting there just bear with me for the next couple of chapters, I promise I'm just wrapping all this with a nice bow for you guys!.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, and follow and favorite, all the support means the world to me.**

**See you next Sunday.**

**Cheers,**

**-Emily.**


	18. The Seeker (part 2)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Send me" she ordered standing in the platform, getting ready for the next jump._

_Whit a flash of blinding white light she disappeared, once she landed at the other side, she used her modified phone to call base and give a quick status._

_"__Seeker?, are you ok__?" Richard questioned when she made the call but didn't talk._

_"I am" she assured him "But this world isn't"_

**Chapter Five "The Seeker"**

In front of her she saw a web space ship, shutting lacers to the people and buildings, confused she stood there for one whole minute before she stated to run away, this wasn't supposed to happen, this was just wrong. She ran to safety with a group of people until she heard the characteristic sound of a military tank round a corner.

"_This is wrong, so wrong_" she though when she heard the ordered of fire from the UNIT soldier, she hid behind a car and saw the web ship explode, as the pieces fall to the ground she run to the soldiers trying to get some information regarding of the situation.

"_From the evidence, I'd say he managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. Blew up the base underneath the barrier, flooded the whole thing. __Over.__"_

She heard from the radio the man a couple of peaces in front of her, from the description of the creature she reckoned it was the Racnoss they were talking about; the soldier with the radio asked about _his_ status and the Seeker felt her heart stop at the answer.

"_The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate. __Escort the ambulance back to UNIT base."_

That was all the information she needed, so she went back to the lab. She sat on the floor and tried to regain her breath; this was wrong in so many levels, her heart beat so hard she couldn't Richard talking to her.

"Hey! You alright there kiddo?" Richard shake her until he got her attention and offered her a drink of coffee "Come on, get something warm on you"

She nodded standing up "I need a board with the correct time line" she took the cup and drank from it as a reflex.

"What happened?, you hadn't been so upset since the planet of the Odd" Erik asked with a worried look in his face as he arranged the electric board with the time line they knew.

"The Doctor is dead" she simply announced walking to the board "He was supposed to meet Donna here" she made a circle on the date "But something happened and they didn't meet"

"But you are part of events now, you can't just go back to that date and fix it" Erik said looking at the board "Look the next big event is the Royal Hope hospital and without the Doctor…a thousand people are going to suffocate"

"Then I'll go, I'll have to be the Doctor" she said crossing her harms over her chest.

"You can't, what if you die up there? What if something happen to you and you can't come back?" Richard argue shocking his head "You need to stick to Donna, until we find out what change with her"

"But what about those people in the hospital? I can't just let them die, we need to at least give them a chance"

"Martha Jones was in that hospital, she might be able to solve it" Erik offered.

"No, she will need someone else, someone who had dealt with aliens before" the Seeker walked in the lab trying to think of a solution.

"What about someone form UNIT?" Richard bit his lip knowing his solution wasn't a good one.

"They will want reports and how do we have this information, and I don't have time to deal with them" she played with her necklaces, caressing lovingly the wolf of gold pending from it, asking from some kind of help when the idea hit her "Sarah Jane! She is still a reporter, I bet she will do it"

With the plan in mind she walked to the platform, she brace herself for the sensations she knew will come when she was transported to the other side. Once there she crossed the street and knock on the door.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" she smiled at the woman who opened the door "We need to talk"

It took her big part of an hour before she could convince Sarah Jane of who she was and the events that will happened in the hospital. Once she did, Sarah Jane cheeked herself as a patience an hour before the hospital disappeared.

Pleased with the result she went to investigate more about Donna Noble in an attempt to find out what had changed in her life for her not to meet the Doctor. She was on a coffee shop using a computer when the news of the hospital coming back to Earth appeared on one of the tellys.

_"To confirm, the Royal Hope hospital was returned to it's original position, but with only one survivor. The only person left alive is medical student Oliver Morgenstern"_

Said the reporter on the telly and she froze, it wasn't possible, it just couldn't be "Can you shut up!" she ordered to the boy next to her who was laughing, at the look in her face he instantly shut up.

"_There was this woman who took control. Said she knew what to do, said she could stop the MRI or something. __Sarah Jane, her name was. Sarah Jane Smith_." Oliver said talking to the reporter on the telly, and a picture of Sarah Jane appeared next to a picture of Martha Jones naming them among the deceased.

She closed her eyes at the news and willed herself not to cry, she had send someone to death, it wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last but still made her heart ache at the thought of Sarah Jane suffocating on that hospital so far away from home. She gave herself a moment to grieve in her name, and the name of all the people in the hospital before she walked away with a new found will to stop this and send the world in its right track.

"What happened?" Richard asked the moment she appeared in the platform.

"They die, all of them" she said walking to the board with a look of pure determination in her eyes "The Titanic" she caressed the image of the Doctor and Rose she took when she landed on the space ship.

"How about Riv—"

"She won't be there" She shook her head "She doesn't even exist"

"Then we have to take Donna out of London" Richard said "What do we do?"

"She could _win_ a contest, an all paid trip outside of London for a couple of weeks" Erik offered. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll have a winner ticked, you just have to land a couple of weeks before Christmas and pay for everything"

"Sounds like a plan"

The Seeker smiled and decided to take a nap until they were ready for her to go out again. As always her dreams were plagued with the memories she missed for so many years, flashed of her only time with her, the song and the howl she always had as background noise inside her mind.

Erik woke her up two hours later and gave her all she needed to fake the prize that would take Donna Noble out of London, once she made sure everything was ready she took a moment to find Donna.

* * *

Donna Noble smiled walking down the street, she had been shopping to be ready for the Christmas holiday she won a couple of days ago, she was planning on all the things she would do when a flash of light called her attention, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, a blond woman in black clothes was standing on wobbly legs against a building.

"Blimey! Are you all right?" Donna asked worried walking to the woman who was resting against a building.

When she turned around she saw a young girl, with long blond hair and green eyes, wearing black trousers and boots, she wore a red jumper and she could see a necklace hanging from her neck, the shape of a golden wolf, she shook her head, it had to be a coincidence it, couldn't be the same wolf she dreamt about.

"Yeah, those lights just scared me for a second" she lied with a small smile. "Oh, someone went shopping" she pointed to her bags.

"Yeah, I won a holiday for Christmas" Donna chuckle and frown "Wait, I've seen you before…Yeah you were with those military people when that star thing attacked!"

"Ah yeah, it was me" she answered looking behind Donna's back.

Donna tried to look behind her back, people on the street had been doing that for weeks, just looking behind her back like if they could see something in there, but none answered when she asked what it was.

"You are doing that" Donna took a step back away from her "Looking behind me. People keep on doing that, looking at my back"

"What sort of people?" The woman asked nonchalant.

"People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at me. Like they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there. See? Look, now I'm doing it!"

"Nice hotel Christmas break?" She changed the subject as she notice how nervous Donna was getting.

"Yeah a contest like I just told you"

"Good, that's good, Take your gramps and Sylvia and go out of town"

"What?" Donna screech "How do you know about them?. Well? Answer me!"

But the woman just stood silent, looking at her with a soft smile on her lips "Get out of town Donna, oh and don't buy the ATMOS system"

"The what?, you are crazy get away from me!" Donna warned her walking away from her as fast as she could.

The Seeker sight as Donna walked away, she press the button on her device and went back home.

* * *

**TBC**

**New Sunday new chapter, what do you guys think?**

**I'm trying to do this from the Seeker's point of view, so I don't have to rewrite the episode, hope you liked this one and leave me a review!**

**See you next Sunday.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	19. The Seeker (part 3)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Good, that's good, Take your gramps and Sylvia and go out of town"_

_"What?" Donna screech "How do you know about them?. Well? Answer me!"_

_But the woman just stood silent, looking at her with a soft smile on her lips "Get out of town Donna, oh and don't buy the ATMOS system"_

_"The what?, you are crazy get away from me!" Donna warned her walking away from her as fast as she could._

_The Seeker sight as Donna walked away, she press the button on her device and went back home._

**Chapter Five "The Seeker"**

"It worked, she is getting out of London" the Seeker reported once she got back to the lab.

"Brilliant" Richard smiled encouragingly "We are about to find out what changed to produce this new time line"

"That is great" she smiled tiredly, and plunge herself on one of the chairs to let them work.

"What happened to Rose and Mickey?" Erik asked while his computer was analyzing some data "If the Doctor died, then the events that made the travel between universes possible for them to go back didn't occur. Shouldn't they be back with us?"

"They are back in here, on a different time line, one where she never received the distress call from the TARDIS" the Seeker explained after a second of deep thinking.

"Oh, I see" Erik said suppressing the shiver he always got when she did that thing that give her the answers "Great, here we go" he stopped for a second comparing the data from the original time line to the one in the new time line "I can't believe it" he breathed in disbelief.

"What is it?" Richard press him.

"She was suppose to work on HC Clements—"

"Yeah, so?" Richard move his hand on an adamant to keep him talking.

"She didn't, in this time line she works on photocopy business as a secretary" Erik shoved the paper into Richards hands "On Monday the twenty fifth; she was suppose to go and get the job at HC Clements, but she never appeared to her interview"

"You are telling me all this happened because she turned right instead of left?" Richard frowned unable to believe the data and Erik's explanation.

"Is exactly what I'm saying!" Erik nodded confident in his finding "She didn't work there. She wasn't dosed whit the huon particles and she didn't meet the Doctor"

"It makes sense" the Seeker said crossing her arms over her chest "Then, I'll have to time travel to send her to that Monday"

"But how?" Richard asked pacing around the room trying to think of a solution.

And that was the beginning of the tests, but for some reason they couldn't send her to that particular day; arriving too early or too late but never in the right time to made an impact in Donna's decision; until they found the answer, the only way they would be able to change the time line was sending Donna herself to that date, and to achieve that, they were going to need the TARDIS.

"I'm sending you to UNIT, they took care of everything when the Doctor died, so it is safe to say that they have the TARDIS too" Richard said, giving her his best smile; while he put the coordinates in the canon.

"Brilliant" she rolled her eyes "UNIT"

With a tired breath she stood on the platform and ready herself for the jump. It took her three days to convince them of where she came from and who she was. It wasn't until she entered the almost dead TARDIS that the soldiers change their reactions to her.

"_Please, please I need your help_" she walked slowly to the door, terrified of what would happen if her plan didn't work "_We don't know each other. But you've got to help me out_"

Answering her plea the time rotor move up and down the moment she crossed the threshold; she smiled in awe and reverently touch the console thanking the time ship for her help and for the first since her memories had come back the song she heard in the back of her head changed from melancholic to joyful.

"We are gonna get them back" she promise laughing in awe.

She went back to the lab with an award winning smile in her face. "I'm going to need you to send me to Donna, around the time when the ATMOS system happened" She said before went to eat and rest, she hadn't sleep in almost a week.

* * *

Donna sat on a bench in the park, she needed a moment alone to rest, to give up the strong facade she had since they came back from the holiday when a space ship, an honest to god space ship, had crashed against Buckingham palace destroying all of London with it. She lost her home and ended living with a family who had been deported earlier this same day.

"Hello" the blond woman she had meet a while ago sat next to her.

"It's you again" Donna said on an accusing tone.

"It's me" she confirmed "I hope you didn't get the ATMOS system like I told you not to"

"I don't even have a car blondie" Donna scoffed.

"Good, that's good" she chuckle "Because the pollution in the air, that smog? It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky, it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa, they're getting choked by gas."

"Can't anyone stop it?" Donna asked worried about the implications.

"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now."

She trailed off looking at the sky, Donna follow her gaze just in time to see an explosion followed by fire covering the sky, it burned by a couple of minutes before it cleared; but strangely the sky was just black, there were no stars in sight, not even the slightest twinkle.

"What was that?"

"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness was transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left." She muttered with a tone of underling sadness behind her words.

"Who are you?"

"None of this was meant to happen. There was a man, The Doctor and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening."

"The Doctor?" Donna frown for a moment, what kind of name was _the Doctor?_ But somehow it seemed right in her mind, like a distant memory, something from a dream.

"You knew him; you traveled with him" She said with a small smile playing with her necklace "I think you dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair." She gesture around her head

"What's your necklace?" Donna asked curious trying to shake the weird feelings she had running down her spine at the mention of that man "Is a wolf right?"

"Yeah" she turned to look at Donna directly "Have you seen it?"

"We live on the city sunshine, there are no wolves here"

She shook her head amused "Bad Wolf, try to remember, I bet you've seen the words"

Donna's eyes opened wide for a moment, she had seen those words, just randomly, a graffiti on the street, words on the telly, some publicity of something or other; just like the people looking at her back talking about something there she couldn't see.

Not wanting to think about those things she asked the first question she could think of "What is with this Doctor person you talked about before?"

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life."

At her words Donna gasped when the memory of the Racnoss Queen, and the water bursting into the tunnels below the Thames hit her.

"Bu—but he is dead now, nothing to do" Donna said too quickly shaking her head to escape the memories.

"Time can be rewritten" she simply said "And if we don't stop it now, it will get worse"

"Worse? The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?!" Donna screech standing from the bench, pacing for a moment.

"Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've, I've been pulled across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it." The look in her eyes was enough to make Donna believe she wasn't just so crazy lady talking rubbish.

"Well, what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm, I'm not. I'm nothing special. I'm a temp. I'm not even that. I'm nothing."

"Donna Noble,"The Seeker stood up to Donna, her voice soar in awe. "You're the most important woman in the whole of creation."

"Oh, don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired" Donna argue walking away from her.

"I need you to come with me" She tried one last time.

"Yeah. Well, blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady." Donna laugh humorlessly.

"That's more like it." The Seeker laugh "But in three weeks you'll come with me"

"Yeah?, don't hold your breath" Donna walked faster, trying to get more distance between them.

"Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?"

The girl asked and Donna stopped for a moment, how did she know that?, "_Oh I give up_" Donna sight tiredly, she was exhausted of trying to make some sense to this world and this weird woman who appeared out of nowhere with information and question that only got to make her feel more jaded "He never lets go of his telescope" she said after a minute.

"Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Because when you come with me, Donna, sorry, so sorry, but you're going to die."

Donna turned with a gasp at those words but the woman wasn't there anymore, she didn't run away or was picked up by a car, she just faded away. Crossing her arms over her chest she run back home making an effort to forget the woman in the park.

That night she dreamt of the stars, of a man named the Doctor and a golden wolf.

* * *

During the next three weeks, the Seeker worked with the people of UNIT in order to build all they were going to need to send Donna back to that Monday morning when everything went sideways. She made some trips between the two universes in order to get the right pieces of equipment to complete the machine they will need to send Donna back in time.

Slowly the indicated day came by, and just as the Seeker said Donna went with her willingly, using one of UNIT's land rovers they drive to a warehouse filled with all the work the Seeker and the scientist had been doing; the place was pouring with scientific equipment, UNIT soldiers with their military black clothes and tan berets with the UNIT logo badge; but what cough Donna's attention was the circle of mirrors hooked to an old blue police box by some black wires.

"Ma'am" Saluted an African American woman using the same uniform as everybody else.

"They always salute" she rolled her eyes, walking to a control console and checking the controls.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us your name." she answered back.

"I know what I'm doing, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus." The Seeker explained before Donna had time to complain about the lack of a name.

"She talks like that. A lot. And you must be Miss Noble." The UNIT woman smiled amicably "Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Donna shrugged, these people seemed to have so much faith in her.

"Come with me Donna, you are gonna love this"

With a mischievous smile the Seeker guide Donna to the TARDIS, the blue police box. Trying not to step over the wires Donna followed the woman inside, finding a doom like place, much bigger than it looked like from the outside. The blonde woman walked to the central column and stroke it lovingly; automatically the machine woke up, and the lights flicked.

"This room should be so alive, but I think she is dying now"

"And, and it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked looking around the dim light place.

"He was a Time Lord, the last of his kind" she nodded turning to Donna.

"But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?" she gestured herself in disbelief.

"To be truthful. I don't know, I've never met him"

"What?!, then how do you know all this?"

"I met someone who used to travel with him" she shrugged to hide the discomfort at that though "Besides, she told me"

"These people, who are they to you?" Donna asked with the curiosity heavy in her voice.

She give Donna a look full of meaning and longing, a look Donna had seen on her own eyes a hand full of times, the moment she allowed herself to remember those she had lost. But before she could ask another question the woman stroked her should looking right behind her.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked hiding her feelings once more.

"No," she answer automatically fearful "Yes, yes lest do it" she give a sharp nod, cheering herself.

The girl guide her to the circle of mirrors she had seen before, she instructed her to stand in the middle and then walked back to the console next to captain Magambo; she smiled reassuringly at her and give her a thumbs up.

"Can't you stay with me?" Donna asked unsure.

"We are going to activate the mirrors in order to show you the creature" she explained in an attempt to reassure her.

"Ready. And activate." Magambo moved a leaver and the lights come on.

"Open your eyes, Donna." The Seeker requested, but Donna just stood there with her eyes firmly shut "I promise it won't hurt you, you are just going to be able to see it"

"Ok, Ok, I'm going to open my eyes now" slowly and unsure Donna opened her eyes and saw in the mirror what all those people on the street had seen, a giant stag horn beetle hanging on her back, like a rucksack, it even moved its little beetle legs. "Turn it off!, turn it off!"

Magambo turned the machine off and the girl run to Donna, helping her to get to a chair away from the circle of mirrors, she give her a cup of coffee and held her hand until Donna put herself together.

"What is that thing?"

"According to the TARDIS It feeds off time, by changing time. By making someone's life take a different turn, like er, meetings never made, children never born, a life never loved. But with you, it's—"

"But I never did anything important" Donna argue taking a sip of her coffee. "Is this thing isn't it?, that thing is what makes me _the most important woman in the whole of creation?_" Donna paced imitating her on a mocking tone of voice.

"Listen to me Donna!" she said and held Donna's hand until she sat again "You were important that day, but anyone could have done that and save the Doctor—"Donna tried to stand but she held her in place "But I know people who are alive thanks to you, entire worlds safe in the sky because Donna Noble stud up and did what was right" Donna nodded after a moment and she let her go.

"How do you know all those things?" Donna asked after taking another sip of her coffee to try and calm down.

"Remember what I told you about the darkness?" Donna nodded and she kept talking "We need the both of you to stop it. The Doctor and Donna Noble, together to stop the stars from going out"

"What can I do? What am I am suppose to do?"

"I don't know, I was about to found you lot when _all_ this happened" she gestured around herself.

"But that thing it's still there, though. What can I do to get rid of it?"

"You're going to travel in time"

The Seeker give a look to one of the scientist and he give Donna a heavy jacket with colored wires all over it, he gives her a wrist watch that looks like something out of Stark Trek and finally captain Magombo offers her a glass of water.

"Keep the jacket on at all times. It's insulation against temporal feedback. The watch will correspond to local time wherever you land. And the water is to combat dehydration"

"You are going back to Monday the twenty fifth, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road, but you turned _right_ heading towards Griffin's Parade. You need to turn_ left_." Donna nodded trying to accommodate herself inside the big jacket "Donna, pay attention because we only have one shot, Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road; make yourself turn _left_" she marked the word making all the emphasis she could "One minute past ten, make yourself go to Chiswick highroad."

Donna nodded and the scientist guide her back to the mirrors. "We are ready ma'am" Magambo said.

"I don't want to see it again" Donna shrugged uncomfortably trying not to look at the mirrors.

"No, the mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination." The Seeker answer nonchalantly.

"So, It's a time machine." Donna smiled.

"It's a time machine." She smiled back.

"Activate lodestone." Magambo moved a new leaver, they were almost ready.

"I'm ready." Donna said more to herself than the others. "Because I understand now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence. But that's not dying, because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive. That's right, isn't it? I don't die. If I change things, I don't die. That's that's right, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

Was the Seekers simply answer and a look of pain in her eyes. Donna started to shout arguing how she couldn't die, because she had a future with the Doctor; but her arguments disappeared with her as Magambo activate the machine and she was transmuted back in time.

Margambo turned to look at the woman who had been her superior all this time, and the artifice of this exercise but she wasn't there, just like Donna she disappear into thin air.

* * *

Donna lied on the floor dying. After materializing on the wrong street and too far away to actually talk to her past self; she did the only thing she could to stop herself from taking the wrong turn. She jumped in front of a lorry, hoping beyond hope that her plan would work.

She breathed laboriously as she died with tears in her eyes when the blonde woman appeared in front of her.

"Tell them this. Two words." She whispered before everything turned white.

* * *

"It worked, we are back on track" The Seeker reported before falling to the floor exhausted.

TBC

* * *

**I know you hate me, believe me I do!, but we are sooo close! I can't just tell you who she is now.**

**I hope you liked this one, thank you so much for all your reviews and support!**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	20. The end of the universe (part 1)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"It worked, we are back on track" The Seeker reported before falling to the floor exhausted._

**Chapter Six "The end of the universe"**

"So we pick Donna up and go to Aquaxxia, you are going to love it, the buildings are made of water, water Rose!, and they have this little—oh" he got distracted when they walked next to the console on their way out and found a new sonic screwdriver waiting for him.

"Is that a new screwdriver?" Rose asked curious "What happened to the old one?"

The Doctor took his new screwdriver and push the button to test it "Of course!, that cheeky woman!. Roooose!" he whined "She stole _my_ sonic screwdriver"

"Who—"

_"How did you get that?" Rose asked looking at her, demanding an answer with her eyes. "The screwdriver"_

_"You give it to me, when we met at the library, the planet not the building" she explained._

"Oh River" Rose remembered that day so long ago when they first meet.

"Yeah _River_" he bite the name "She stole my scre—"

The Doctor froze for a faction of a second as did Rose; they blinked slowly coming back to their senses, breathing slow and heavy the Doctor grab Rose's hand and hugged her desperately.

"Wha—what was that?" Rose asked after five whole minutes clinging to him.

"Time was rewritten" he explained with as matter of fact tone of voice "But we are fine now, everything is back in place" he breathed calming himself down.

"Did we fix that?" Rose frowned confused.

"I don't know maybe" he grabbed her and kiss her knuckles with a small smile "What ever happened, it's done. And time is back to where it belongs"

"Ok" Rose nodded "Come on then Mulder, let's go find Scully"

The Doctor chuckle and took Roses hand guiding her outside. Rose gasped at the colors and the rich smells she found at the other side of the door, the merchants selling herbs and species, food and drinks; fabrics of bright colors, estrange animals and mechanical devises.

"Welcome to Shan Shen Rose Tyler" He smiled at her awestruck look.

"Oh this place is brilliant, look they have those drinks with the foam you like so much"

Rose smiled going to one of the vendors with an enthusiastic smile on her face when a screamed pierced the air, it was Donna Noble's voice and she was calling for them. The Doctor took her hand and drag her to a fortune's teller tent from where a Chinese looking woman walked out with a scared look on her face.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked opening the entrance to the tent, and found his arms full of the redheaded woman before he set a foot inside, he hugged her back looking at Rose with confusion written in his face "What was that for?" he asked once Donna calmed enough to let him go.

"Feel like I haven't see you in ages!" she chuckle trying to shake the strange feeling she had pricking on her skin.

"Maybe you should sit" Rose took Donna's hand and help her to sit on one of the plush seat inside the tent "You look a little pale"

The Doctor put his specs on "And what do we have here?" he wondered looking at the dead beetle laying on the floor "Mmm. It's one of the Trickster's a life in tiny little ways."

"It was on my back" Donna explained looking wary at the creature then frowned confused "I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." With a lot of work Donna explained as much as she could that other universe that was created around herself.

"Maybe that was the rewritten from before" Rose said pocking the beetle with a stick.

"Could be, Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world."

"Parallel world" Donna repeated as trying to understand a new foreign concept. "Like yours? When you went away?" she asked indicating Rose.

The Doctor nodded "But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you" He looked at her as trying to study how was she possible.

"Like that universe created around you on the Library" Rose said and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Just goes with the job, I suppose." Donna shrugged trying to take importance out of the matter.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together."

"Don't be so daft." Donna shocks her head in disbelief "I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Rose scoffed "You're the most important woman in the whole of creation" Rose frowned the second she finish that sentence, where did that came from?

_"You're the most important woman in the whole of creation."_

Donna remembered someone else saying those words, a slightly different tone, a different accent but it was the same phrase. "She—She said that" she held her head to fight the pain that came from trying to remember "The woman—Ow I can't remember"

"Well, she never existed now." The Doctor answer distracted trying to understand were those words came from.

"No, but she said the stars. She said the stars are going out."

"Yeah, but that world's gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here." She stopped blinking all her attention focused on remembering.

"Who was she?" the Doctor asked.

"What did she looked like?" Rose grabbed Donna's hand "Was she blonde?" she asked urgently.

Donna nodded confusion written all over her face "She said something, she told me"

"What? What did she said?" Rose urged her to continue.

"She said Pete's World"

The Doctor and Rose froze at her words, there were only two other people in the universe who knew those words, and certainly not Mickey nor Jack were blonde woman; so that only leave one possibility, it had to be someone from the other side.

"It has to be her Doctor, it has to!" Rose run outside straight to the TARDIS, if there was one way to find her it would be it.

"I don't understand what is happening?"

"We need to go Donna, come on!" he grabbed her hand and drag her to the TARDIS.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok!, I know it ain't Sunday, but I'm posting this TODAY so I can't take this out of the way and post a new one TOMORROW with the answer to the big question.**

**I also know that the Seeker was suppose to said Bad Wolf, but, there are a lot of people who know about Rose being the Bad Wolf, and I needed something only someone from the other side would know.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! And see you all tomorrow!**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	21. The end of the universe (part 2)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"She said Pete's World"_

_The Doctor and Rose froze at her words, there were only two other people in the universe who knew those words, and certainly not Mickey nor Jack were blonde woman; so that only leave one possibility, it had to be someone from the other side._

_"It has to be her Doctor, it has to!" Rose run outside straight to the TARDIS, if there was one way to find her it would be it._

_"I don't understand what is happening?"_

_"We need to go Donna, come on!" he grabbed her hand and drag her to the TARDIS._

**Chapter Six "The end of the universe"**

"It has to be her Doctor, it has to!" Rose said as soon as they cross the door, walking around the console like an overexcited puppy.

"Rose" the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders "Rose you need to calm down"

"Why…why aren't you happy for me?" she asked after a moment.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up" the look in his eyes was enough to make Rose see. He knew what was it like to have hope just for it to be taking away from you. "I'm not asking you to stop hoping it is her, just keep in mind that it might not be her"

After a moment Rose nodded breathing slowly. The Doctor kissed her lips softly and caressing her cheek with his thumb he smiled "If she is here we _will_ find her. I promise" he kissed her again until her bypass kicked (and Donna rolled her eyes enough times to make herself dizzy) in before he let her go and started to set the coordinates on the TARDIS.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Donna demanded.

"If you saw her on that parallel universe" The Doctor talked ignoring Donna's question "She might still be there, if she jumped to that universe and the walls are still weak—"

"She might be able to come to this universe" Rose finished his sentence.

"Exactly!"

The Doctor exclaimed moving the last lever. The time rotor reacted moving up and down transporting them to earth, for the slight chance that they might find a girl from a different universe.

As soon as they landed Rose run outside, to a normal suburban street, full with happy people and twitting birds; there was even a milk man walking about whistling. Rose rolled her eyes but walked to the man anyways.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what day is it?" She asked.

"Saturday" he answered with a confused look on his face.

"Good. Saturdays are good" she nodded with a pained look on her face "_You have to be here. Please be here_"

* * *

Before the Doctor could walk out, Donna grabbed his arm and closed the door "Doctor tell me what is going on!, who was that girl? What is she to you and Rose?" She demanded tired of been kept in the dark.

"Not now Donna!"

Before Donna could keep hammering him with questions Rose walked back inside, the sad look in her face was enough to let them know what the situation was. She had the same look Donna saw on the eyes of the girl in the parallel world when she told her she was going to die.

"Have faith Rose, maybe _she'd_ be the one who find us"

Rose nodded thanking her for her words when the TARDIS shake throwing them to the floor. As soon as it came the movement stopped, complaining they stood up and the Doctor took a look at the monitor to try and find out what happened.

"The hell was that?" Donna complained moving her hand slowly.

"It wasn't us" The Doctor said frowning confused "According to the TARDIS, we haven't move"

"Then what? The planet did?" Donna scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah" Rose said standing on the open door, where she saw a suburban neighborhood just a couple of minutes ago, now there was nothing. No houses, no cars, no milk man, the whole planet disappeared.

"How is that possible?" Donna said in disbelief looking at the darkness outside, the rocks floating by. It was like that time the Doctor took her to the past before the Earth formed. "They've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?" Donna shock her head trying to keep the desperation down.

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know." He shoved his hands through his hair trying to keep calm.

"Doctor" Rose went to him and took his hand in hers "We will find them, but we can't do this alone"

"What about that space police you talked about once?" Donna asked "That Shadow law thing!"

"Oh Donna Noble you are brilliant!" The Doctor smiled with renewed confident and set the coordinates "To the Shadow Proclamation" he kicked a lever with his right foot.

"Hold tight!" Rose said brazing herself to one of the coral struts.

"Alons-y!"

It took a moment of button pushing, lever kicking and general running around the console before the TARDIS went quiet and the Doctor announced the arrival to the Shadow Proclamation.

* * *

Back on Earth everyone fell the equivalent to a 7.5 earthquake, people run outside their homes just to find the darkness of the night at eight thirty on the morning, it made not sense. Civilians' just stood in shock gaping like fish; The milk man Rose saw before received a new shock when the hair charged with electricity a moment before a blinding white light covered the street.

"Now we are in trouble" were the simple words from the girl who appeared out of thin air, wearing all black clothes and a blue leather jacket, she moved the enormous black gun and walked away.

* * *

Martha Jones stood slowly checking herself for wounds or broken bones, luckily the UNIT base she was stationed now on New York had no problems resisting the earthquake.

"Martha!" Mickey called from the corridor looking for her.

"I'm here, I'm ok!" she assured him while helping Jalandra to her fetes "You ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"You need to look outside" Mickey said as soon as he got to them and checked his wife for wounds.

"What is it?" Jalandra asked confused by the urgency on Mickey's voice.

Curious and worried they walked to one of the windows to look outside, they looked twice and checked their watch, it couldn't be right, it was the middle of the day but it was dark outside and if that wasn't enough there were planets on the sky, twenty six planets. Big and small just floating on the sky replacing the stars.

"It can't be…" they muttered in disbelief.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at his team with a worried look in his face "What was that? Was it the Rift? Gwen? Ianto? You okay?"

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then." Ianto answer walking to one of the computers to find out what happened.

"The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales." Gwen said moving her sore arm slowly.

Jack took the lift out it order to see what happened at the same time Ianto got the computer up and running "A little bit bigger than South Wales." He mutter to himself looking in disbelief at the readings on the computer.

Jack came back a moment later and turned on the telly and found an emergency broadcast _"But it's an empirical fact. The planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars. We're in a completely different region of space. We've travelled."_ Said the expert on the telly.

"Who could have done something like this?" Ianto asked nervous at the implications and the more important question _why?_ Because certainly it wasn't just for shit and giggles.

"I don't know" Jack shock his head "But this takes one hell of technological power"

Gwen finished her phone conversation with Rhys before walking back to them, Jack nodded at her recommendations that Rhys should stay at home. "So, how come we are still alive?"

"Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat" Jack explained

"Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus. Twenty seven planets, including the Earth." Ianto said indicating the planets on the scan moving on their own orbits "Wait…what is that?" he indicated a flashing red dot in the middle of the planets.

* * *

Sarah Jane made sure her son was ok before going to Mr. Smith to look for answers, according to Luke's words "S_ome sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference."_ This wasn't a normal earthquake; for Pete sake it was eight in the morning five minutes ago and now it was night.

"Mister Smith, I need you" Sarah Jane called and rolled he eyes at the fanfare she always received before the computer could be of any help "Just tell me what happened."

"_Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive."_

"That's impossible." She gasped at the sight of the planets in the sky.

"_The reading seems to be artificial in construction."_ Mr. Smith informed them.

"Some sort of space station sitting at the heart of the web" Sarah Jane looked at the readings trying to made sense of them.

* * *

Martha and Mickey stood to a side while the rest of the UNIT soldiers got ready to fight. "Tracking two hundred objects. Earthbound trajectory. Geneva is calling a Code Red. Everyone to battle positions"

"I'm trying to call the Doctor but is not working!" Martha hit redial one more time but the phone was dead.

"Call Jack" Mickey said "Captain cheesecake must know something"

Martha nodded and called the new number "Oh now it rings"

"_Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink."_ Came the man's voice at the other side of the line._  
_  
"No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor?"Martha asked taking Mickey's hand trying to keep her nervous energy at bay.

"_Not a word. Where are you?"  
_  
"New York.I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo" She smiled proud despite of the situation.

"_Did you get that thing working?"_

Martha's scolding about Jack knowing top secret information got interrupted when the line got intervened and one word came from it, just one word enough to freeze the blood on their veins.

_**EXTERMINATE**__!_

"Oh god no" Martha whispered and Mickey grab her on his arms trying to be brave for her.

* * *

_**EXTERMINATE!**_

"What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?"

Gwen asked at the look of sheer terror in Jacks face, while the words repeated on a loop. Jack guttered Gwen and Ianto in his arms and kissed both of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The hopeless tone in his voice was enough to make them shiver, even if they didn't understood what was happening. "There is nothing I can do"

* * *

UNIT got broadcast from military bases all over the world, they were under attack all of them, and UNIT New York was nest, General Sanchez took Martha and Mickey whit him, it was time to use Project Indigo.

"You're two are our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you to take this. The Osterhagen Key."

"We can't" Mickey complained.

"You know what to do, for the sake of the human race." He ordered them and made sure Martha and Mickey put on the straps correctly, he connected the cable from the primary on Martha to the secondary on Mickey before nodding and walking away to give them time before the Daleks find them.

"Fancy a trip Mister Smith?" Martha smiled trying to keep calm.

"With you? Always" He kissed her and Martha pulled the ripcords. A heart beat latter they both disappear.

* * *

"We lost Martha and Mickey" Jack said whit a somber look in his face.

"What's Project Indigo?" Ianto asked.

"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilization." He sighed tired hitting the table with his fist "They are gonne! Scattered to atoms!"

* * *

Sylvia Noble tries to convince her father to enter the house before he get himself kill by those giant pepper pots, one of who just shot her neighbor with some kind of death ray, killing him on the spot.

"Dad please come inside!"

"I've got a weapon." Wilf answer, paint ball gun in hand.

"Yeah, a gun that shots paint!"

"Exactly. Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blin—."

Wilf smart idea was interrupted by a man throwing pieces of bricks to the Daleks until they attacked back, on formation three Daleks fire at once burning down the house and its inhabitants.

"Oh God. Dad please come home!" Sylvia insisted grabing the old man's arm and dragging him back home.

"**Halt. You will come with me**_"_ the mechanic voice of the Dalek orders.

"I don't think so!" Wilfred fires a splodge of yellow paint right onto the eyestalk "Ha!" it takes a second before the paint is boiled off.

"**My vision is not impaired.**"

"I told you dad!" Sylvia scolded him.

"**Hostility will not be tolerated. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exter—"**

Before the Dalek can fire at them, the top exploded, Wilfred and Sylvia look confused until the smoke dissipates and the see a blonde girl at the other side.

"Look Sylvia is the girl!"Wilfred exclaimed exited "Is the girl that saved me from that ATMOS thing!"

"Good to see you" she smiled "I'm going to need your help"

Wilfred took the girl home ignoring all the complains from Sylvia. Once inside they talked about how were they going to find Donna, the Doctor and Rose. With a sight Wilfred had to convince his daughter that Donna wasn't traveling on earth but was out there in the stars.

Suddenly the laptop on the table started to beep until a voice came _"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice Is there anyone there?"_ the image takes a moment before it clears enough to show Harriet Jones.

"President Jones?" The girl frowns at the woman on the screen.

* * *

Harriet Jones (Former Primer Minister) used the subwave network and slowly one by one she found the Torchwood team, Sarah Jane Smith along with Martha Jones and Mickey Smith.

"I thought you were dead!" Jack exclaimed the moment Mickey and Martha appeared on screen.

"Project Indigo is not as bad as you think mate" Mickey smiled.

"It brought us home, to my mum" Martha smiled when Francine appeared on screen too.

* * *

"Do you know them sweetheart?" Wilfred asks at the look of awe in the girls face.

"Of course I do, that is Jack and Sarah Jane" she point to the video squares on the laptop "And Mickey and Martha" she laughed enthusiastically " But why can't they see me?" the girl asked confused.

"We don't have a web cam" Sylvia explained.

"Yeah, she says they are naughty" Wilfred complained.

"So…they can't contact me"

"_What if the Daleks can hear us?"_ Martha asked worried at the implications.

"_No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."_ Harriet assured them.

"_Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon_." Jack said. _"Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they give you? That key thing? "_

"_The Osterhagen key"_Martha answer looking at Mickey.

"_Is the final option, suicide mission more like it_" Mickey said showing how uncomfortable he was with the idea.

"You need a way to call them back to Earth!" the girl said even if they couldn't hear her. "Oh this is so frustrating!"

"_I tried to call but I think the Daleks block the signal_" Martha said.

"_Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift"_ Jack said and Ianto set to work.

"_And we've got Mister Smith_." Luke said _"He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth"_

"_Which means what?"_ Mickey asked curious at what the boy was suggesting.

"_He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time."_Luke explained.

"_But that is brilliant!_" Jack exclaimed. "Who is the Kid?"

"_That's my son."_ Sarah Jane Answer with a tone of pride in her voice.

"_Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks." _Ianto said looking worried.

"_Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."_

Jack salutes on screen and the others take a moment to appreciate the scarify the woman was about to do, to give them a chance to save the planet.

"_Now, enough of words. Let's begin."_

At her signal they work together, the Torchwood team gets the national grid online while Mister Smith connects all the telephone networks on the planet and Martha Jones sends the number. With a deep breath Harriet Jones opens the subwave network .

"And…Now!" Jack exclaimed sending the pulse through the rift.

They had to double the power and doing so the Daleks found Harriet Jones, she transferee the subway network to Torchwood and whit one last message to the Doctor the woman turned to face the Daleks.

"Harriet Jones, former prime minister"

She said one last time before the Daleks exterminated her.

* * *

After landing on the Shadow Proclamation they found out what was happening, the twenty seven planets were stole by the Daleks and where put out of sync with the rest of the universe; when the Shadow Architect tried to made the Doctor into a general to guide them to war against the Daleks they knew it was time to run. As soon as they got to the TADIS and dematerialize they got the transition that would guide them back to earth.

"We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through." The Doctor exclaimed while the TARDIS shake around them. "Three, two, one."

Finally the TARDIS stops shaking and they found themselves surrounded by the twenty seven planets, Rose opened the TARDIS door the moment it stopped shacking and looked outside.

"Oh my god it worked!" Donna exclaimed. "That is Earth? Isn't it?" Donna said exited and the Doctor moved her hand to the left so she was _now_ pointing to the right planet.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network." The Doctor explained going back to the readings on the screen.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ Jack scolded them the moment they appeared on the screen. _"Doctor, it's the Daleks!"_

"Oh look at that!" the Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically "Is Sarah and Team Torchwood and Doctor Jones with Mickey mouse!"

"_It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship."_ Sarah Jane explained ignoring his coment.

"_It's not just Dalek Caan" _Martha said.

"Look at you all, you clever people" The Doctor smiled at his friends on the screen.

"She is the only one missing" Rose whispered with a sad look in her face and the Doctor took her hand.

"Doctor please focus!" Donna said urgently remembering him of the situation at hand.

But before he could the screen went black, for a moment they lost the connection but a new signal came through. Someone else trying to regain acces.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Rose said urgently hoping the voice on the other side would be hers.

"If you are on the line, speak!" the Doctor ordered

"_Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged."_ Came the raspy voice from the other side on the line. "_Welcome to my new Empire"_

"No, but it can't be!" The Doctor shake his head not believing what he has hearing.

The screen cleared and the image of a man with a blue light on his forehead came through _"Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph"_ the man on the screen laugh _"Of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."_

"Who is that?"Rose asked confused grabbing his hand harder than necessary.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium" the Doctor argue "I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child."

"_And I was saved by someone greater than you. Dalek Caan himself."  
_  
_"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times"_ Came the crazy voice of Dalek Caan.

"_Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."_ Davros laugh.

"But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked."

"_And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" _

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said on an accusing tone.

"_DAVROS: I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body."_ Davros opens his tunic to reveal his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside. _"New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"_

"I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" The Doctor throws a lever up and the TARDIS flies off losing the connection.

* * *

Jack walks back and forth trying to think what to do, how to defeat the Daleks when it hit him.

_"Be there and then, survival depends on it"_

Were the words the blond girl said, he shoved his hands on his pocket until he found it. Today was the day, but he still had no idea how he was going to get from Wales to London in time.

Unless…

"Martha, open that Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing." He ordered and saw Martha on the screen following his instruction "The fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are."

"_It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was" _Martha said.

"Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again." Jack activates his teleport "Thank you, Martha Jones" He smiled and accepted the big weapon Gwen give him. "I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back." He promise.

"Don't worry about us. Just go." Gwen smiled taking other gun for herself.

"We'll be fine." Ianto promise with a fake smile.

Just a second after Jack left the Daleks found them, entering through the ruff; Gwen and Ianto braze themselves ready to do all they could.

* * *

"I'm going to get them" the girl promise kissing Wilfred cheek "Thank you for all your help" she took the gun that was almost as bigger as herself and walked out "Richard? Is me" she said the moment the phone line connected "I need transport" whit those words she disappeared leaving Wilfred and Sylvia gaping in shock.

* * *

As soon as the Doctor calmed himself down, he took the TARDIS to earth, they landed and walked outside, to a ghost town. The Doctor and Rose walked outside with a somber loon in their faces.

"Oh god Doctor look is her!" Donna indicated a woman standing on the other side of the street between burned cars and destroyed houses "Is the blonde from the parallel world"

Rose turned around and washed away the tears at the sight of _her_ standing there just meters away from her "Jenny!" she screamed running to her as fast as she could.

"Who is she Doctor?" Donna asked one more time.

"She is Jenny" The Doctor breathed in relief _"We finally found her"_ he tough with a bit smile on his face "She is Rose's daughter"

"What?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Oh I hope you liked that! Let me know what you think, if you are happy or not with that turn of events. I don't think I will be able to post a new chapter next week as I am in the middle of exams.**

**See you next next Sunday.**

**Cheers.**

**-Emily.**


	22. The end of the universe (part3)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_As soon as the Doctor calmed himself down, he took the TARDIS to earth, they landed and walked outside, to a ghost town. The Doctor and Rose walked outside with a somber loon in their faces._

_"Oh god Doctor look is her!" Donna indicated a woman standing on the other side of the street between burned cars and destroyed houses "Is the blonde from the parallel world"_

_Rose turned around and washed away the tears at the sight of __her__ standing there just meters away from her "Jenny!" she screamed running to her as fast as she could._

_"Who is she Doctor?" Donna asked one more time._

_"She is Jenny" The Doctor breathed in relief __"We finally found her"__ he tough with a bit smile on his face "She is Rose's daughter"_

_"What?"_

**Chapter Six "The end of the universe"**

"_Rose's daughter?, Did that meant that she wasn't the Doctor's daughter?, If that was truth then who was her father?, Where did she came from?, How did she get to that parallel world?, Why hadn't she be traveling with the Doctor and Rose?"_

Donna's wandering mind stopped when a scream pierced the hair "_Mum!"_ was the desperate cream followed by the Doctor's voice calling Rose's name as he started to run flat to her; Donna turned in time to see a giant pepper pot aiming at Rose, a blue ray went from the creature to Rose followed by a mechanic voice screaming _**EXTERMINATE!.**_

The next thing she knew Jack appeared out of thin air and shoot the creature down but the moment of triumph at the sight of the creature disabled was cut short as the screams of the young blonde girl keep coming.

Rose had been hit.

"Oh mum, mum please" Jenny plea trying to help Rose, shocking her head trying to get the tears away.

"Hello" Rose smiled faintly "Please don't cry"

"You…you are going to be fine mum" she promise "Just follow the howl"

Rose frowned confused but the Doctor got to them before she could ask, he took her in his arms and whit a quick order he got them to the TARDIS, he sat her on the floor and kissed her face from forehead to chin as he…he was trying to commit to memory how she looked like.

"I'll just regenerate right?" she asked with fake calm "Hope you like next me"

"Always" he promise kissing her lips "Just don't be ginger yeah?, if I can't be ginger neither can you" he chuckle humorlessly.

"Kay" she smiled faintly pushing him away from her.

"What is happening?, why aren't you taking Rose to the infirmary!?" Donna demanded trying to get close to where Rose was laying on the floor.

"She will regenerate" The Doctor said catching her, so she won't get hurt by the explosion of energy.

"What does that mean?!"

"She will change her body" the rest of his explanation got lost by Jenny's desperate screams.

"Mum!, Mum!, just follow the howl!" Jack tighten his arms around Jenny, but it wasn't to keep her in place, it was out of confusion, every time he had die he heard a howl calling him.

"It's starting" Rose said looking at her hands glowing gold "See you soon" she said to the Doctor.

"No if I see you first"

And that was it, Rose's body exploded in a golden release of energy, she screamed in pain as the other occupants of the TARDIS closed their eyes incapable of seen the woman in such an agonizing pain.

As soon as it came it stopped, Rose's scream died out as the last part of the energy swirled over her stomach, where she had been hit by the dalek's ray, the energy swirled around her before it was absorbed by the Doctor's hand inside it's glass container.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked slowly getting near the woman panting on the floor.

* * *

"I'm going to Germany" Martha said standing up, preparing her bag pack to transport herself away, she disconnected Mickey's extension and stood in the middle of the room bracing herself for the nausea she would get after the trip.

"I'm going to find the Doctor" Mickey nodded, knowing it would be futile to try and convince her of letting him go with her "Be careful ok?" he kissed her lips "I want you home by midnight"

"Sure thing husband" she smiled kissing him again and taking a step back she disappeared in a flash of white light.

Mickey took a moment before he grabbed his gun and run out.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith had been driving for almost fifteen minutes, avoiding principal avenues and over populated streets, with only one thought in her mind, she was driving in the direction Mister Smith had said the TARDIS landed minutes before, and if she was lucky-which she liked to think she was- they would still be there.

But the lack of problems on the road was too good to be true.

Two Daleks stopped her car. **"****All human transport is forbidden"**

"I surrender!" she plea getting out of the car with her hands up. "I'm sorry!"

"**Daleks do not accept apologies. You will be exterminated"  
**  
Her worst nightmare came true when the Daleks turned to her, aiming to her with their mechanic voices screeching "**Exterminate!**"

She took a deep breath and braced herself, her last thought went to Luck and how sorry she was when one of the Dalek exploded and the other turned to fight the intruder, but it exploded just like it's partnered before it could aim.

"Oh god" Sarah breathed in relief when she saw Mickey behind the Daleks holding the biggest gun she had ever seen. "Mickey?"

"Us Smiths got to stick together!" he smiled and hugged her, "I was down the street, at the Jones' home, when I saw your car"

After a moment in silence Sarah looked around them, and a plan formed itself in her mind "I have something that could help the Doctor, but I need to be inside the Dalek's ship"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mickey asked letting all his years of experience in Torchwood and UNIT rule his actions.

"We surrender" Sarah simply said sending a pointing look to his gun "You are gonna have to get rid of that"

"I was afraid you were going to said that"

Mickey kissed his gun good bye and followed Sarah looking for Daleks to surrender, luckily there was a group of them down the street and quickly they catch a ride to the Crucible as the Dalek had called their ship.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Rose asked looking at her hands before seating on the floor once her breath was back to normal.

"You look—normal" The Doctor said caressing her cheek with a small smile "You are you"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked confused, she had regenerated and had set her mind into learning how to be a new person so what happened? "Did something go wrong?"

"No," the Doctor shock his head "You are perfect" he kissed her lips with a smile "You just healed yourself and let go of the rest of the energy" He was going to kiss her again when Jenny interrupted.

"Mum?" she said reaching out to her.

"Jenny!" Rose smiled and standing up she hugged her "Oh my little girl" she smiled trough the tears "I looked for you, but we couldn't found you"

"I know mum," Jenny smiled hugging her mother for the first time in what felt like forever. "I'm just glad _I_ found you"

The Doctor just smiled at them, he was so glad that Rose finally had Jenny back, he couldn't help but be proud of the girl who traveled so far to get back to Rose-even when he had just met her five minutes ago-.

Suddenly the TARDIS shock and the Doctor run to the monitor trying to see what went wrong "We are caught" he frowned "They are taking us to their ship"

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack said talking for the first time since he killed that Dalek on the street.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna wondered looking at the monitor.

"It's the darkness." Jenny said with a matter of fact tone of voice.

"The stars were going out." Donna said "That is what you said on that parallel world"

Jenny nodded "I lived on Scotland near an observatory and we saw entire quadrant's of stars just disappearing" she shook her head "That is when the dreams started and my memories came back"

"Jenny" Rose whispered taking her hand to get her out of those memories.

"Anyway, when I finally remembered who I was, I went to Torchwood and found granddad, we rebuild the dimension cannon you used before so we could get help"

"From who?" the Doctor asked.

"From you" she said with a pointed look in her eyes "You are own only hope to fix this"

"Why did they send you? Why not someone else?" Jack asked curious, beside knowing that she was related to Rose-I mean he could recognize _that_ smiled everywhere- why had they send this young girl, alone, to such a an important mission?.

"The Cannon only worked with me"

"When we build it the first time, I put an isomorphic control in it, to make sure none else could use it" Rose explained "Besides, you were born as a soldier, with all those military strategy things"

Jenny nodded "I had the right genes and the right training for the mission"

Before they could ask something else, the TARDIS landed and with a tight smile the Doctor walked out followed by Rose, Jenny and Jack; Donna walked out but the door closed before she could get to them.

"Oi, I'm not staying behind!" she complained but no matter how much she hit the door it wouldn't open, she could hear the distress in the Doctor's voice at the other side of the door, she heard the Dalkes talking about betrayal. "What is that?" she wondered when she heard an electronic whush and suddenly the TARDIS was falling.

Donna brace herself to one of the TARDIS control but the time ship shocks to hard sending her to the ground, she sees the roundels around the console room explode and fire burning the console room, scared she looks for a way out when all sound is muted replaced by a heart bit, her eyes narrow to the Doctor's hand in the jar and scared Donna touched the jar.

"Oh god…"

Donna whispered when the jar exploded and golden energy started to swirl around the hand, slowly it formed a body, the hand twitched and the body bend sitting in one movement, the new formed body absorbed the remains of the energy and slowly turned to look at Donna.

"River Song?" Donna screeched looking at the woman naked sitting in front of her.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay! I can write again, after that week of hell, you guys have no idea how much I miss you!**

** I hope you liked this, with vague explanations in half sentences; I promise explanations are coming! And you'll find out how come River appeared here.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, see you next sunday =).**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	23. Revelations (part1)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Oi, I'm not staying behind!" she complained but no matter how much she hit the door it wouldn't open, she could hear the distress in the Doctor's voice at the other side of the door, she heard the Dalkes talking about betrayal. "What is that?" she wondered when she heard an electronic whush and suddenly the TARDIS was falling._

_Donna brace herself to one of the TARDIS control but the time ship shocks to hard sending her to the ground, she sees the roundels around the console room explode and fire burning the console room, scared she looks for a way out when all sound is muted replaced by a heart bit, her eyes narrow to the Doctor's hand in the jar and scared Donna touched the jar._

_"Oh god…"_

_Donna whispered when the jar exploded and golden energy started to swirl around the hand, slowly it formed a body, the hand twitched and the body bend sitting in one movement, the new formed body absorbed the remains of the energy and slowly turned to look at Donna._

_"River Song?" Donna screeched looking at the woman naked sitting in front of her._

**Chapter Seven "Revelations"**

"Is that my name?" the woman asked moving her fingers in front of her face as if they were estrange things she had just discovered.

"Yeah" Donna nodded dumbly.

"Could be worst" she shrugged raising her hands to her head "Oh! Look out this hair!" she played whit her curly hair with an amused smile.

"You are naked!" Donna said confused at the woman's antiques, and the fact that she appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, yes clothes, how important are they?"

Before Donna could have a chance to open her mouth to answer, the TARDIS burst into more flames and Donna gasped dragging herself away from the flames, River just stood and walked to the console, she pressed a button and moved a leaver, automatically the TARDIS stopped shuddering.

"There we go" River smiled petting the side of the console. "All better, right old girl?"

Donna took a moment to breath in relive and celebrate that they were out of danger, at least for now "River?, what is happening? How did you get here?"

"I was born here" River answer nonchalantly "You were there" she talked and gesture with her hands slowly as if Donna was a three year "It was ten minutes ago?"

"What?" Donna screeched again, she was born ten minutes ago?, out of a hand? But that…? How does that work? What?..wait she had touched _that_ hand, does that made her, her mother? "Well explain it!"

"I tough you wanted me to get dress?"

"That too, but explain this first..am I…am I your mother?" Donna's face white at the implications.

"What?" it was now River's turn to screech "Don't be silly!"

"Then who?, this is so weird, you just grow up from a hand!, the Doctor's hand, so you are his?—oh my god are you some kind of female version of the Doct—?" Donna's voice went higher and higher with each word until River covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shush. No one knows we're here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner."

"Then tell me who you are" Donna demanded with clenched teeth.

"My name is River Song, as you my—godmother? Yeah that is the closest thing to it in your language." she rambled walking down a corridor, with Donna following her, listening intently to her every word "Named me, is a complicated thing, dad will explain it to you later on" she entered to one room that luckily Donna recognize, it was the wardrobe, she started to take things out of the shelves and looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't said enough, love the hair!"

"You said, dad" Donna said trying to get her back to the important conversation "Who is that, specifically?"

River turned to answer her question before hissing in pain holding her head, Donna went to her, holding her by the shoulders worried about her goddaughter -apparently- "Are you ok? River what is it?"

"Memories, so much memories inside my brain, from mum and dad…and oh god!" she started to cry out in pain holding her head harder whispering in a language the TARDIS wouldn't translate, but Donna had heard the Doctor and Rose use in occasion.

"Shhh" Donna tried to soothe her rocking her slowly "Imagine a door, made of stone a big door and put all those memories behind it" she advise the same way she had seen the Doctor advise others when entering someone's mind. "You can do it, I know you can"

Slowly River calmed herself down, she breathed in and out and followed Donna's advise until the only memories in her mind were her own, starting with the first moment the TARDIS made a connection with her.

"Thank you" she breathed.

"Come on, get yourself dress, we have to go and rescue your mum and dad" Donna rolled her eyes at the look of disbelief in River's eyes "What? I'm pretty smart when I'm not in shock, of course _they_ are your parents"

Donna leave her to dress and River smiled proud of the woman who had give her a spark of life, she breathed as her heart clenched in pain, that was a two way street, and the consequences for Donna would present themselves any moment now.

Once dresses with jeans and a shirt recommended by the TARDIS, she walked back to Donna who was waiting for her sitting on the jump seat in the console room.

"Why me?," Donna asked once River entered the room. "Why did the TARDIS trap me inside? Why not Rose? Or the Doctor?"

"Because you're special." River simply said, stating a fact.

"Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not."

"No, but you are. Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it." River talked transfixed as if she were reading words on a piece of paper.

"Stop it!"

"Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why should they?"

"River! Stop it."

"But look at what you did." She said indicating herself.

"I didn't made you, just touched a jar"

"And that was all it needed, you want to go and do incredible extraordinary things, but yet you don't believe it when you do them" River looked intently into her eyes.

"You sound like your father" Donna shocked her head with a small smile.

"Thank you" River smiled widely "Now, let's go save them!" She said taking out a box Donna knew contained the tools the Doctor used to fix the TARDIS.

"What are you going to do?"

"A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser" River said working to build her gizmo.

Yup, just like her father, assuming people used words like inversion catalyser on a daily bases "And what does that thing do?" Donna asked rolling her eyes.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself"

"How do you know what he said? You weren't here!"

"It was in their memories, which I need to seal better once all this ends, but I don't know how" she explained and Donna noted how she was holding the tools with more straight than necessary, as if she was trying to hold back the pain.

"But the door..."

"Is cracking, is too much for me" she said finally finishing her project "Dad will fix me"

"Of course he will" Donna smiled taking her hand.

"Ready? Maximum power!" River said shocking herself out of the situation, she was running out of time, once the door in her mind brake she would be useless until the Doctor could re-seal everything.

* * *

The Cruisible was full of people, the Dalek had transported Martha from Germany along with Jack, Mickey and Sarah Jane from the bowels of the ship to the central room, so they could all presence the moment the reality bomb started to work and the whole of creation was consumed.

But the plans got interrupted the moment the TARDIS started to materialize, the blue doors where tinted with black from the fire in the core of the Crucible, but their shock didn't stop there when the door open to reveal River Song with a gun on her hand, she aimed to Davros but he zap her with an electric shock before she could fire, screaming in pain she fall to the ground.

"River!" The Doctor screamed but stop himself from running to her when a new holding cell trap her unconscious body.

"River?" Jenny asked confused and worried about the woman.

"You know her?"

"Of course" Jenny smiled and Rose shock her head, there was something different, this wasn't the same River she had meet in the Library, she felt something instinctual a pull she had only feel once before, but she couldn't place it.

During the commotion and the people screaming Donna go out of the TARDIS and took the weapon "River!, I've got it, but I don't know what to do"

"Donna!"

All of them screamed, knowing what was to come, and just like before, Davros attacked Donna, shocking her with the electric blow, while Davros orders one of the Daleks to destroy the weapon.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come."

A Dalek starts the count down to start the reality bomb, but before it counts to one an alarm start sounding, the Daleks move confused demanding an explanation, as to what had happened.

"Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there." Donna's voice sounds near the panel the electric blow had trough her, she smiled while the Daleks twirl in confusion.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug." The Doctor said confused.

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" she laughed moving a leaver.

"You'll suffer for this." Davros treatenes her moving his hand to zap her once more, but the last leaver Donna moved was for him and the electrical shock travels up his arm.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion" she shrugged "Easy peasy"

"Exterminate her!" Davros orders to the Daleks.

"**WEAPONS NON-FUNCTIONAL."** The Daleks answer.

"Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix" she moved a new leaver and press a button sending the Dalkes twirling again.

"How does she know that Doctor?" Rose asked confused as to how Donna had gained all that knowledge out of nowhere.

"Dunno" he answer looking in disbelief at the woman he called his friend.

"Part Time Lord" came River's voice "She got the best part, your mind"

"But how?" the Doctor frowned, how was that possible?

"All explain letter" River rolled her eyes, they still didn't know who she was, and now was not the time for explanations.

"Ok time people, out of your cells" she pushed a series of buttons and the cells disappeared "Wolves, is time to play!"

Once the cells disappeared and most of them hugged in relieve, Rose and Jenny pushed the Daleks out of the way as did the others to make sure they wouldn't reactivate and be dangerous once more, while the Doctor run to Donna to help her out as did River.

"What did you do?" River asked curious about the spinning Daleks.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator." Donna explained with a smile.

"But that's brilliant!"

"Why did I never think of that?" The Doctor frowned disappointed.

"Because you are just a Time Lords, you dumbo, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute."

"Ha!" River laughed "Oh sounded like you, she frown"

"Don't worry, it will pass once the Doctor seal your memories, well, mostly" she shrugged."Come on cub, get to work!"

River moved her hand over a leaver that would send one of the planets back to where it belong. While the Doctor looked at them confused, he knew that all and every reference to wolves had something to do with Rose, by why had Donna call River a cub?...did that meant…unconsciously he stroke the superficial thoughts inside of River's minds, looking for a link that formed at birth with all Gallifreyans, well before the looms. But before he could get to his objective he heard River's voice answering back.

"_Is rude to look into others people mind"_

There was a pause before she said it, she called him, HIM! With a word he hadn't been called in centuries, one of the only tittles he was actually proud of having.

"River…but how…"

"Little busy now" she moved a leaver with her feet "Rain check!"

"You bet" he smiled before taking his attention back to the task in hand.

One by one they send twenty six planets back to their proper places in time and space, until only Earth was left, while they did so, the Daleks fight back recuperating part of the control they had, they were ready to destroy the crucible and everyone on it in order to stop Donna and the others.

"I'll have to use the TARDIS, to move the Earth back" The Doctor said "Make it happen"

Donna nodded and pressed the right leaver to make sure the atmospheric shell around Earth stayed in place until they move it back to where it belonged, while she was busy with that River took matters into her own hands.

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded.

"Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!"

The last leaver fall in place and the Daleks started to explode around them, quickly they run back to safety inside the TARDIS.

Once inside River got ready to fly the TARDIS while the Doctor outside tried to save Davros, but the mad man refuse and then it was too late to do something, the Doctor run inside and took a moment to look at all the people inside the console room, from Mickey and Martha, to Jack, Sarah Jane and Jenny, to Donna, to his Rose and his daughter-he had no idea how that happened, but that could wait-.

"And off we go." The TARDIS dematerialize a moment before the Crucible exploted.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space." Sarah Jane asked worried about the planet.

"I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" he asked pocking the screen.

"_Loud and clear."_ Gwen Cooper answer. _"Is Jack there?"_ she asked worried.

"Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper" Jack answer smiling proud of his team.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper are you from an old Cardiff family?" the Doctor asked taking Rose's hand to get her near the screen.

"Uhmm?" she asked confused before turning to the screen. "Oh my god…"

"_Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds."_ Gwen answer confused.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity." He smiled to Rose.

"Oh, yeah" She smiled looking at the woman on the screen "She's just like Gwynet" she whispered to the Doctor.

"Aha" he beamed to the woman who had heaved him all of this and a daughter, he couldn't wait to tell her that!. Before he could stop himself he grab her cheeks and kiss her deeply, he grinned at the dazzled expression in her face once the kiss ended "Yeah, it's a funny old world." He kissed her once before turning back to the screen "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

Once that was done, he called Luke and Mister Smith to get what was left to get the Earth back to where it belonged, once everything was in place, he looked at the people around him with a big smiled.

"Congratulations, you are about to get your first lesson in TARDIS flaying" he run around them indicate leavers and buttons to push, in no time Earth was back where it belonged and the TARDIS materialize on a park.

Sarah, Mickey and Martha left after a run of hugs and promises of reunite with them the next day after making sure family and all were ok after what had happened.

The Doctor turned to look at Jack and ask him if he wanted to get back to Torchwood or if he would be staying when River fall to the ground screaming for him.

"River!" he run to grab her as she screamed in Galifreyan talking about things he had forgotten.

"Doctor what is happening to her?" Rose asked worried about the crying woman.

"She has our memories inside her head, is too much for a brain that just developed"

"Then seal them!" Rose ordered, not stopping to ask how come River, had both of their memories.

"I know, River? River, come on look at me"

"Dad—" she plea looking at him with desperation written all over her face.

The Doctor closed his eyes and took all of the memories that didn't belonged to River and shove them behind a door, a better door and seal them with the most powerful thing he knew, he seal the door with his own name.

Which explained how come River knew his name all those years ago with the Master.

Once the seal was in place River fall unconscious over him.

"Jack? Help me" he asked of his friend "We need to take her to the infirmary"

Quickly they took her to the infirmary, the Doctor leave her to rest for a moment and frowned at the look in Jack's eyes, as he looked over the unconscious woman.

"Who is she?" Jack asked after a minute in silence.

Before the Doctor could answer Rose screamed calling for him, and of course he forgot all about Jack's question and run back to the woman calling him in distress, once in the console room he saw Jenny trying to calm Donna who was standing looking at space talking like a parrot, repeating words over and over.

"Of course, a Time Lord mind is too much for a human" he whispered to himself walking to Donna.

"Don't, don't you dare come near me space boy!" she walked back trying to get away from him and what he was about to do "You are not erasing my memories! Memories memories me meme me memories" she gasped trying to stop her mind.

"Silly Donna Noble" he put his fingers in her temples "You are too stubborn for that to work"

His smile was the last thing she saw before falling unconscious.

Jack took Donna in his arms and was about to get her away when someone knocked in the TARDIS door, without waiting for an answer the door open revealing the same woman the Doctor and Jack left in the infirmary a couple of minutes ago, just slightly older.

"Hello sweetie" she smiled getting inside "You can stop changing the words now" she said looking at the time rotor as if she was talking to the TARDIS "Let's try again, hello mum, hello dad"

TBC

* * *

**And that is it for today! Hope you liked it, please send me a review!, I'm really nervous about this one, I'm changing so many thing with this and I want your opinions about it.**

**Thank you so for your reviews from last week, see you next Sunday!**

**Cheers**

**-Emily**


	24. Revelations (part2)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Don't, don't you dare come near me space boy!" she walked back trying to get away from him and what he was about to do "You are not erasing my memories! Memories memories me meme me memories" she gasped trying to stop her mind._

_"Silly Donna Noble" he put his fingers in her temples "You are too stubborn for that to work"_

_His smile was the last thing she saw before falling unconscious._

_Jack took Donna in his arms and was about to get her away when someone knocked in the TARDIS door, without waiting for an answer the door open revealing the same woman the Doctor and Jack left in the infirmary a couple of minutes ago, just slightly older._

_"Hello sweetie" she smiled getting inside "You can stop changing the words now" she said looking at the time rotor as if she was talking to the TARDIS "Let's try again, hello mum, hello dad"_

**Chapter Seven "Revelations"**

Chaos exploded, questions flaying around, who?, what?, how?, wait, what?. Until the Doctor had enough of it.

"Fingers on lips!" he ordered looking at the people inside his console room "Now!" he repeated until slowly one by one put their fingers up in front of their lips "Good, I know there are a lot of question and a lot of answers, BUT, I need to take care of Donna's mind first, so, you lot go to the galley and get the tea, I'll be there in a minute and we play 20 questions"

Rose shoot him a look but did what he asked, there were too many questions and to many answers to talk about it all without taking care of Donna first, besides, they needed to calm down after what happened with the Daleks, before any coherent thought could pass their minds.

"Come on mum" Jenny smiled to her taking her away from the console.

"Not you" the Doctor said once everyone was out except for River.

"Do I get a young lady?" she asked amused by the situation.

The Doctor chuckle and shook his head trying to pretend he wasn't amuse "I just knock her out to buy us time until present you would woke up, but now that you are here, you can fix her"

"Tell me what to do"

River kneel in front of Donna and put her fingers on her head she took a deep breath and entered her mind, as soon as she did so she fall into chaos, words flaying all over the place, mathematical formulas, pictures of people and places Donna had never visit, consuming her mind.

"Imagine a box, and put all that knowledge inside"

"I—I can't is too much"

The Doctor put his hands in River's head and give her the bust she needed, guiding her in her task "That's it, now take that box with you and slowly walk away from her"

River did as she was told and slowly her conscious went back to where she was and she let herself fall over the Doctor.

"You did brilliantly" he smiled dropping a kiss over her head "Well of course you did, you are my daughter after all"

"Don't let mum hear you talking like that" River smiled, standing slowly with the help of the Doctor.

"Wha—Why am I on the floor?" Donna mumbled to herself sitting up "I bet it has to with your poor driving skills"

"Oi!" The Doctor rolled his eyes "I'll have you know—"

"That I got you a present" River interrupted the oncoming ramble "Well is not a present perse, but I think you will like it" she walked to the door and talked with someone outside "You can come in now"

Donna looked confused, she remembered what happened up to the moment she had been shot by Davros, and then all went black, she wanted to ask what happened to her and the Daleks, and where, were the others but then her eyes founded the man at the door.

"Oh my god" she breathed not believing her eyes.

"D—D—D-onna"

"Jump to a vowel they are easy" she whispered biting her lip trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yo—you—you—remem—remember" Lee smiled walking to her, he cleaned her happy tears.

"Oh come here!" she grabbed him by his white shirt and kiss him for all he was worth.

The Doctor just looked confused while Donna and Lee kissed. River took his hand and guide him to the galley "It's just the same as when you and mum kiss".

"That is not—we don't—I don't—"

"Oh yes, yes you do" River chuckle "We'll be in the galley!" she said loud enough for Donna and Lee to hear, "You said so, all and every question will be answer once we get to the galley, so move, skinny boy!"

"Don't you skinny boy me, you young lady!"

They laugh until they got to the galley, were the found Rose and Jenny talking about the people at the other side of the wall, about Jackie and her parties and Tony and his first day of school while Jack eat a sandwich, the Doctor sat in his place, next to Rose and taking her hand he kiss her knuckles with a small smile.

"Later, I promise" River whispered at the confused Jack who looked at her as if she wasn't real, reluctantly he nodded and River sat next to him.

"Where's Donna?" Rose asked with a small smile, offering a cup of tea to the Doctor.

"Console room, with Lee" he answer taking a sip of his tea.

"Who?"

Rose asked and before he could answer Donna entered with Lee, the man seemed to be completed at ease in the TARDIS and the people in it, he shook Jack's hand and took seat next to him.

"Don't you dare blue eyes!" Donna warned Jack before he could open his mouth to flirt with Lee.

"Ok, time for answers, let's start with something simply, how come he is here" the Doctor said pointing at the Lee. "I remember you from that fake world inside the Library"

Lee just nodded as any wise stuttering man would in presence of the Doctor, and looked at River for help.

"Once we go out of that place, I found him and took him to the head quarters" River said taking a sandwich "He stayed there with the two of you for two months learning how to leave in the twenty first century"

"You did that?, for me?" Donna asked impressed by the sacrifice the man had done.

"Yeah" he smiled sheepishly and Donna kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Head quarters?" the Doctor asked "Why do we have those?"

"Spoilers" River said with a knowing smile looking at Rose.

"No!, don't—don't say that!" The Doctor whined.

"You will find out in two years time" she said with an enigmatic smile taking a sip of Jack's mug of tea.

"Why? What happens in two years time?" The Doctor asked curious.

"Doctor, let it go, we'll find out when is time, yeah?" Rose said taking his hand again.

"Of course you are on her side!"

"Drop it skinny boy!. I want to know how come she" Donna pointed at River "Grow up from a hand!"

"I want to know that too" Rose said "And how come you are our daughter?"

"Well—" River started "You remember the Dalek on the street? The one that shoot you?" Rose nodded and River continue "It didn't shoot _you_, it shoot _me_"

"What?" Rose jumped "But—"

"You were pregnant"

"What?!" Came the collective of voices, and questions and how comes and all until River whistle loud enough to make them stop talking.

"As I was saying you were pregnant. The TARDIS and I knew what will happen so she hide it"

"That is why I couldn't detect it" The Doctor said with a frown, he should had been able to detect something like that.

"And those cravings, with the fish fingers and custard" Rose said exasperated "I asked!, I asked the TARDIS and she said it was nothing, you laying ship!"

"Come on mum, calm down" Jenny said "Let her explain"

"Thank you sis," River said with a chuckle "The Dalek hit me and I regenerate"

"That is why I didn't change" Rose said understanding.

"But the regeneration energy was too much for me to stay inside your womb so I go out and since half my DNA is yours" she pointed the Doctor "Your hand was compatible for me"

"Donna touch the hand and wam!" the Doctor exclaimed "Instant birth"

"Exactly, it had to happen that way" River nodded "That is how it happened the first time"

"Ok, I get it" Donna said "But what is that thing about me being your godmother?"

"Well" the Doctor started fiddling with his ear "On Gallifrey the people present at one's birth were in charge of naming you, and those forging a link between you and that person, the relationship is similar to what on earth you call godmother and godfather."

"What I don't get is why you travel back in time, why aren't you just traveling with us?" Rose asked.

"I do, I do travel with you two for a while before I decide to make a life of my own. With time travel is impossible for us not to cross path once in a while, besides, you send me places where I need to be, according to this" she said putting over the table the blue book she always carried with her.

"To protect the time lines" the Doctor said, all proud Time Lord dad.

"Ok, now all that makes sense, but I still need to know, how come, Rose has a daughter" Donna said looking at Jenny "No offence sweetheart, but where did _you_ came from?"

"Is a long story" Jenny started.

* * *

**TBC.**

**I know is evil to leave you like that, but I answered so many questions today, I think I'm entitled to leave this one for next week ;)**

**Let me know what you think about it, thank you so for your reviews!, see you next Sunday.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	25. Revelations (part 3)

**Previously on As The Wolf Howls.**

_"Ok, now all that makes sense, but I still need to know, how come, Rose has a daughter" Donna said looking at Jenny "No offence sweetheart, but where did __you__ came from?"_

_"Is a long story" Jenny started._

**Chapter Seven "Revelations"**

"We have time" Donna said too curious to show how tiered she actually was after all the ups and downs of the day.

"Mickey and I" Rose said after finishing her tea "Were working at Torchwood when they dig out these machines, it took them a while to find out what they were but once they did, Derek Jenkins decide it was his opportunity to take control over Torchwood"

**-Twenty-five years ago (For Rose)**

**Three years ago (For Jenny)-**

"_Let me go!" _

_Rose demanded, trying to escape the fierce grip holding her arm in place, she felt the bile rise when her arm was finally put inside the machine, a quick piercing pain on her hand and he let her go. Rose fell to the ground checking her hand for injury only finding a small scar on her palm where the machine cut her._

"_This, Miss Tyler is a loom" Derek smiled like a proud father._

"_And what? Am I suppose to know what a loom is?" Rose barked standing up, refusing to be in a position of weakness again, after the way she was dragged out of her office early on, she was on height alert now._

"_And spoil the surprise?"_

_A mechanical sound made them turn their attention to the machine, the metal doors open slowly revealing a young blonde girl on the floor naked and covered in some kind of green goo._

"_Oh here we go" Derek looked at the unconscious girl with a twisted smile "Take her to reanimation" he ordered to the same soldier who had coerced Rose's hand inside the machine._

"_Who is she?, where did she came from?" Rose demanded to know as the girl was put on a gurney and rolled out._

"_Isn't obvious miss Tyler?, she is your daughter" he walked to the machine resting his hand over the metal panel " Is called progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, as you can see" _

_Rose just frown trying to understand what was happening, she understood the science of it…well ok she didn't understand the scientific part, but she did understood the fact that this girl came from her, but the real question, the important one, was why._

"_Why are you doing this?" she demanded to know "You are one of Torchwoods more important military advisors, why do you do this?"_

"_Because, Miss Tyler, I refuse to be under the orders of that sanctimonious man you call father!" he barked at her, finally showing the truth behind his calm exterior._

"_Of course you do" Rose mumbled, when the girl from before came back, free of green goo, wearing military clothes and gun in hand, she looked at Rose and smiled._

"_Hello mum" _

_Rose looked at her and couldn't help the connection she felt there, beyond logic or genetic, it was there, and instinctual part of herself recognizing this girl as hers, the same way she felt the TARDIS after that day so long ago when she became the Bad Wolf, it was just a different part of herself, much like her hand or her own heart._

"_You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?" Derek said, interrupting Rose's confusion._

"_Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready" she said enthusiastically._

**-Present Time-**

"So she just called you mum, and you knew she was yours?" Donna frowned confused.

"Yeah" Rose nodded and took a moment before she continued her story "Derek, plan to take over, using these soldiers he created, imagine a whole army of soldiers to his disposition, completely trained and loyal to him"

Donna shivered at the idea "Even not knowing that Derek bloke, I still don't think that is a good idea"

"Oh, it isn't, but he didn't took one thing on account"

"What is that?"

"Me" Jenny simply said with the same smile Donna had seen countless of times before in Rose's face "He thought that by taking Mum's DNA, he would be protected as she would obviously never hurt me. But he didn't know about the extra bit on mum's DNA"

"The Bad Wolf business" Donna said.

"Mhm" Rose nodded "That extra bit, made of Jenny a free person, she wasn't going to follow orders"

"So, you all stopped the bad guy I assume and everything is alright" Donna said before they could start on the complete story, now that she knew where Jenny came from, she wanted to know how come Rose left her in that parallel world "I want to know how come you two got separated, because I assume you didn't just let her there, did you?" she looked at Rose suspiciously.

"I died" Jenny breathed slowly letting her words sink in "We escape from the lab…"

**-Twenty-five years ago (For Rose)**

**Three years ago (For Jenny)-**

"_Jenny!" Rose screamed tugging the girl behind her, Derek and some of the clones were after them and they needed to get out. Finally at the end of the stairs they found the door, Mickey had indicated using the coms Jenny stole from one of the guards."Oh god, How do we open these?, Mickey?" she called through her com._

"_I need a minute!" Mickey answer desperately._

"_I can open it" Jenny said and push Rose away from the door "I have to codes" quickly she punched the codes and they walked out. "We did it mum! We did it!" she smiled hugging Rose in glee._

"_Oh no you did it!, you were brilliant" Rose smiled hugging her daughter._

"_So this is Scotland then?" Jenny asked looking around her, smiling at the faint sun in her face, she walked to the cliff and looked down at the ocean, oh so many thing she wanted to see, was the ocean always so blue? The air so cold?, what does ice cream tasted like?, how did Mickey looked like?, ._

"_That is what Mickey said" Rose nodded "Torchwood-4, in Scotland"_

"_Feeling the sun for one last time"_

_Rose and Jenny turned just in time to see Derek coming out of the underground bunker, gun in hand, he aimed at Jenny and fired at the same time Rose fired her own gun, killing him instantly. _

_Jenny was standing so close to the cliff that the force of the impact pushed her back, with a gasp she fall to the water, Roses terrified screams was the last thing she heard before everything turned black._

**-Present Time-**

During the last part of her story, Rose hand clenched the Doctor's, trying her best to remain calm and collected, finding comfort in the fact that Jenny was sitting next to her, with not a scratch in sight.

"I woke up" Jenny said after a couple of minutes in silence "Hearing this howling calling me"

"Is the same for me" Jack said, talking for the first time in almost two hours. "You have to answer when the alpha calls" he smirked and they chuckle lighting up the tense atmosphere.

"We looked for you, I never stopped" Rose said taking Jenny's hand willing her to believe her.

"I know mum" she smiled "But I had no memories of who I was and I end up in this small village with no telly and zeppelins that came in once a week with supplies"

"It happens sometimes, losing your memories after a regeneration, and since you were away from anything familiar the memories didn't come back until the walls started to crumble, and the TARDIS could reach to you" the Doctor explained with a smile.

A bipping sound coming from River's vortex manipulator interrupted any further question, she took a look at her wrist and smiled "Well as nice as all this was, I need to go back to my time, you know, places to be, things to see, people to confuse" she smiled cheekily and walked out.

"Cheeky" the Doctor rolled his eyes "She got that from you"

"Look who is talking…"

It would be some time before anyone notice the blue book River left behind, or the fact that Jack and Jenny walked out with her.

Once outside the TARDIS River turned to look at Jenny, purposely ignoring Jack attempts to catch her eyes "You have some time travel to do" she said taking a piece of paper from her pocket "To close the circle" she showed the same paper Jack had in his pocket, the coordinates and time he used to get to that street and save kill the Dalek that shoot Rose.

"The last one!"she smiled while River punched the coordinates for the quick trip, on the vortex manipulator she stole from Jack while they talked on the galley before. "Beam me up, Bones!"

"Scotty" she corrected her, rolling her eyes "Parallel universes" she press the button and Jenny disappeared.

"I think, I've waited long enough" Jack grabbed her arm to make her turn and look at him "I think I deserve some answer, Melody Pond" he said her name slowly.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh my!, I'm so so, sorry! I've been so busy with uni and classes (both taking classes and teaching) I had no time to write and when I did had some time, I was just block, I'm so sorry for the delay and for the crappiness of the explanations, I hope it was all clear at least.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews!, see you next sunday (I hope!)**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


End file.
